My Favorite Mistake
by Chicago Firestarter
Summary: Kelly Severide and Gabby Dawson were not meant for each other. Definitely, no attraction - "not my type" they each thought of the other. What if a surprise "run in" changed all of that, opening their eyes to "see" each other for the first time? Chapter 20 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**I've only read one Severide/Dawson pairing and thought it might be fun! They are both a little rough around the edges, don't have luck in the dating arena, and have a slight skank factor (I mean that in the best possible way- lol). They are also badasses on the job. Imagine the heat they could generate - pun intended. Enjoy this little intro chapter...the fire to come in chapter two!**

* * *

"Yes, Shay, I'll go to Molly's tonight. I'll go. Now you go. Let me shower before a damn call comes in." Kelly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the showers towel wrapped around his waist, shampoo in hand.

The hot water felt so good. He could have stayed under there for an hour just letting the hot steam fill up the entire locker area.

Kelly knew he hadn't been himself, and Shay was worried. She'd seen what it did to him when Renee took off back to Madrid. Seen the aftermath when her best friend found out the unborn baby he had already grown to love wasn't his.

Renee had been with an on again, off again boyfriend about the time Kelly and her started dating. She hadn't even wanted to consider the baby was this other man's. Pushed that idea far away, wouldn't consider it.

Life has a way of punching you in the gut, and that's exactly what it did when DNA results came back with the undeniable fact that the baby growing inside her was not a Severide. Renee tearfully told Kelly, sobbing for what could have been, for the man she hoped would be the father of her child, sobbing for herself. Renee had hopped on a plane back to Spain knowing she would never see the lieutenant she loved again.

Kelly had gone on a rampage so to speak. He reacted exactly the same way as when the first Renee had betrayed him so deeply. He went from one piece of ass to the next. All willing participants well aware that this was a keep it simple one night stand. So much for learning from past mistakes. In Severide's eyes he HAD learned a valuable lesson...don't ever let one more goddamn woman into his heart. No, guard that thing like a fortress.

Shay had watched, doing what she could to help him. Problem was, nothing helped. He stayed away from his friends going to other bars to ease his pain. Casey had seen it all before and was as helpless this time as the last.

"Severide, you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Always met with the same response. "I'm fine."

Casey tried again and again, reminding his friend this road hadn't made him feel any better when he'd been cheated on by Renee Whaley.

Kelly reminded his friend that it had in fact made him feel better.

"This only happened when I let Royce in, tried to start somethin' real. And it does make me feel better. A whole lot better, if ya know what I mean." Kelly said lightly punching his friend on the arm with a grin on his face.

"You're full of shit, Severide," yelled Casey at Kelly's back. Kelly just turned around and winked.

Shay was not taking no for an answer. Kelly was going with them tonight. He was leaving the bar with her this night, and he was having a good time.

Kelly turned off the water not wanting to step back into reality. He was toweling off and thinking of excuses to try and get out of tonight. He knew there would be no excuse good enough. He sighed and rounded the corner out of the shower, head down, reluctantly accepting the fact that he would have to go to Molly's.

SMACK! Naked body colliding with naked body.

"Shit!" proclaimed Kelly afraid to even look at who he'd run into, praying it wasn't Otis, or worse yet, Mouch.

"Dammit, Severide! What the hell are you doing in there? The water wasn't even running! Wait, don't answer that," Gabriela Dawson yanked Kelly's towel out if his hand and wrapped it around her body leaving squad's lieutenant with nothing to cover up with.

"Really Dawson? If ya wanted to see me naked, you coulda just asked," laughed Kelly slowly, very slowly making his way to another towel.

"Hurry the hell up and get out of here!" yelled Gabby holding up one hand to cover her eyes.

"Don't sweat it," said Kelly on his way toward his locker. "I won't tell anyone about that hot body you're hiding under those birth control pants." laughed Kelly harder, pulling on his boxers, thanking God again he hadn't made body to body contact with Mouch.

Dawson also took an extra long time in the shower dreading the thought of facing the guys. Who knows what Severide told them? Couldn't stay in there forever. She reluctantly made her way out and found everyone sitting at the dining room table enjoying some brisket Mills had cooked.

Kelly looked up with a shit eating grin on his face, and she immediately lost her appetite.

"I thought I was gonna have to send squad in there to get you out!" said Shay as Gabby took a seat next to her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" snapped Dawson.

"Uh, that you took a really long time," answered a confused Shay, taking a huge bite of baked beans.

Kelly just chuckled softly but kept silent as he finished his plate. Everyone at the table looked at him knowing they were not a part of this inside joke. Dawson wished that looks could in fact kill. Kelly Severide would have been one dead man.

Dawson got her revenge at Molly's that night. After all her pleading and demanding, Shay ended up not making it to the bar. Her sister had called with twenty three emergencies, so Shay talked her off the cliff. They were on the phone for hours, Shay hoping she wouldn't have to make the long drive for an in person intervention. Casey made a quick entrance then exit saying he was tired, much to the disappointment of Gabby.

Kelly was left at the bar by himself surrounded by three older women. Cougar may not have been an accurate term, more like geriatric felines perhaps just this side of fifty. Plenty of plastic to go along also.

Ew, thought Dawson from behind the bar. She'd jumped in to help Otis when he looked a little overwhelmed. Things had died down, so she watched Severide try to disentangle himself from the three not so young ladies. She giggled softly as Kelly checked his phone for the hundredth time. This must've been the text from Shay saying she wasn't coming.

He muttered,"Shit," and met Gabby's eyes catching her watching him. He lifted his eyebrows as if to say "help."

Ugh, thought Dawson as she walked back across the bar toward Kelly. Why should I do anything? Why do I care? This is the man, the asshole, who only knows of my existence because we both love Shay. This is the guy who didn't even realize I was banged up in the ambo accident, only cared that I got to see Leslie and he didn't.

This was also the guy who would do anything for his best friend, loyal almost to a fault. Who had asked for help with a look of desperation and pain she couldn't avoid jumping in. Shay would want her to save him tonight also.

Dawson slowly walked over to the harassed lieutenant, about as slowly as Kelly had gone for a towel when he was lettin' it all hang out in their naked encounter.

Severide let out a sigh of relief watching Gabby saunter over dramatically. He just hung his head and laughed seeing what she was up to.

C'mon, c'mon, he was saying in his head.

"Okay ladies, time to get off my man!" began Dawson. "I know he's probably begged you for a four way, but this asshole is mine."

Really, thought Kelly.

"I know what he likes and you three are right up his alley, so to speak. But back off bitches!" Yeah, that last line had the women running for the hills or the home.

"Up my alley?" laughed Kelly. "Hey, I owe you though. Thanks."

"Yeah, you owe me, and you're welcome."

"First drink's on me?" Kelly had a little puppy dog look on his face.

Dawson found herself laughing at the look kind of seeing his appeal to the opposite sex for the first time.

"One drink because you've had more than enough. I'm also calling you a cab to get home when you're ready." Gabby knew that Shay would kill her if she let anything happen to him.

"Fair enough," said Kelly ordering two shots.

One drink turned into two, two into four, and before they knew it both were laughing hysterically and seriously feeling no pain.

"Oh, God, remember that tattoo Shay wanted to get when Clarice broke up with her?" Dawson could barely get the words out.

"Which time?" laughed Kelly recalling the huge design she'd come up with that covered almost her entire back. He wished she'd gotten it. Tattoos were hot on sexy girls. "You got any?" slurred the lieutenant.

"One, but you'll never see it," teased Dawson.

"Oh wait, I remember it now. That cute little thing on your hip."

"I hate you and we're leavin."

Otis called a cab for the two, no one qualified to be the designated driver, both completely out of it.

The cab stopped at Severide's place first and he stumbled out face meeting pavement. Gabby got out to help or try to help. They meandered their way in trying to be quiet and not wake the sleeping giant. A note on the counter said Shay was driving to her sister's, so sorry she bailed, love you, blah, blah, blah.

Dawson helped Kelly up the stairs, having a little more control of her limbs. He plopped on his bed, jacket and shoes still on.

"Ah, hell," she mumbled struggling with his boots then pulling him up to get off the jacket. She laid down on the bed next to him just for a minute. Gotta get a grip, call another cab, get home. She closed her eyes and was out within two minutes.

Both were startled awake late the next morning by the noisy entrance of Leslie Shay.

"Severide! You better not have a skank up there! I'm heading up!" she called, the sound of feet pounding on the stairs.

* * *

**Hahaha! Well, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well of course "something" happens in this chapter. So much fun to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" whispered Dawson fiercely.

"We didn't do anything. Let's just head down, explain everything." The pounding in Severide's head was making him grumpy, or grumpier than usual. He grabbed Dawson's hand to lead her out.

"Don't touch my hand!" Gabby scream whispered again. "We are not 'just heading down.' This looks bad, like we did do something. Shay's gonna freak out."

Dawson ran to the closet moving to the very back behind a bunch of clothes. Unbelievable, she thought. Haven't done this since high school when I put my secret boyfriend in my closet when the folks came home early. Unbelievable, she thought again.

"Get out of the closet," whispered Kelly peering in and not seeing a trace of her.

Shay knocked at the door. "You in there, Kel? I wanna say sorry for last night. C'mon, let me in."

Severide opened the door rubbing his head, sure he looked like hell in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Eww, you smell like a brewery! Well, it looks like you had a good time without me," Shay laughed noticing the clothes, the look of a splitting headache in her roommate's eyes. "I'm so sorry. Sis called with another boy drama. I may have to spend a few days with her. Ugh! But how was it? Did you and Casey get drunk?"

"Casey bailed on me. Thanks a lot by the way. Three _mature_ women surrounded me sensing fresh meat, so, yeah thanks a lot for making me go." Kelly folded his arms but had a grin on his face temporarily forgetting his headache.

It had been the best time he'd had in a long while, getting drunk with Dawson, no pressure of anyone expectin' anything, just like two dudes getting together...except for that hot little body. Kelly shook his head getting that vision out of his brain.

"God, sounds horrible." Shay had such plans for the night and realized she failed her best friend miserably.

"Uh, Dawson rescued me." She's in the damn closet, he thought.

"Really? Man, she must've been disappointed with Casey's early bail. How lame. How'd she rescue you? Details."

"Uh, she scared off the old gals, and we kinda got drunk."

Shut up Severide, Gabby willed from the closet. It was more than strange eavesdropping on the two. She always wondered what the dynamic was like behind closed doors. Obviously, nothing she told Shay was off limits.

"No way! You and Dawson?"

"Uh, yeah. It was kinda like getting drink with one of the guys, like Mouch or somethin'."

"Mouch! Haha!" Shay was snorting with laughter. "No, but I am really glad you two had fun. She needed it as much as you. With Mills out of the picture, you know she's missing that hot sex, just going home alone every night. Hey, you two didn't?"

"God, Shay, no! Just drinkin', talkin' that's it. It was a good night though."

"Aw, my two best friends are friends. Bring a tear to my eye," teased Shay wrapping Kelly's arm around her and kissing his cheek. "Ooh, not to add to the massive headache you have, but Chief's been calling everyone to come in. Some flu's going around, so check your phone. Take a shower. You're stinky. I'm gonna text Dawson to see what she says about last night. Love you!" She was out the door before Kelly could respond.

He glanced at his phone, yep, called into shift by Boden.

"Oh, hell no! I'm like Mouch! Really?" Dawson sprang from the closet ready to attack. She slapped Kelly lightly several times in the chest more for effect than anything else.

"Hey, hey, you're not like Mouch," Kelly laughed grabbing her hands. "I had to get her outta here." Kelly still had ahold of Gabby's hands.

She was making no move to escape, looking up in those damn piercing blue eyes, or are they green, she thought definitely a little lost in them.

Kelly was looking down at the brunette noticing her eyes for the first time, big, brown, exotic, were those little flecks of gold in them? The full lips asking to be kissed. Shay said she wasn't gettin' any. He let go of her hands shaking his head no. What the hell was he thinking? Not thinking, as usual. Well, thinking, just not with the brain.

"I'll be out of the shower in five. Then help yourself to anything. Shay has girlie crap in her shower. See you at the station?" Kelly grabbed boxers, a t shirt, and headed for the much needed shower closing the door behind him.

He made it quick knowing Gabby was right outside the door. He toweled off, slipped on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and stepped out finding Dawson sitting on his bed texting.

"It's all yours," smiled Kelly still drying his hair with the towel.

Gabby laughed at how unfair life was. A guy could get ready in literally five minutes. Kelly was ready, didn't even have to comb his hair. Looked good. Smelled so good.

"Hey, what're you doing in there? Shaving your legs?" Shay was laughing from behind the door.

"Nah, dragging ass. Sorry. Head's killin' me." Kelly yelled back not really lying.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. I have a Gatorade and a banana for you." Shay's footsteps could be heard going back down.

Kelly made a move for the door at the same time Dawson made a move for the bathroom. They were right in front of each other again. He grabbed her arms gently and led her around him slowly almost like an old fashioned dance step.

Gabby found herself staring at his face again, those eyes, that grin. She looked away but her eyes settled on the muscles in his arm, defined, almost sculpted. She was staring again. She looked back up to his face not being able to turn away.

What are you doing girl, she thought. Shay was right. Dawson had been lonely since the break up with Peter. No one to fawn over her, cook her special meals, tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She'd hoped Casey would fill the void, that they could act on all the attraction, but he didn't seem ready to move on yet. Hallie gone for over a year, but they were still right where they started.

Kelly put one hand on her cheek. He had to touch that skin, felt like velvet, so soft. He wanted more but didn't make another move.

Dawson reached her hands up and held Kelly's face in them. She pulled softly in, her lips meeting his. She felt her breath hitch as she went in deeper, Kelly met her passion as his hands left her face, slowly going down her back and up again. He picked her up carrying her to his bed. He stopped for a second and just looked at her silently asking if he should go on.

Dawson answered by taking his t shirt off and smiling at him. She kissed his neck, slow, wet, tongue trailing back up to his face. Kelly let out a low moan his hands moving to places he didn't know Dawson possessed. It was Gabby's turn to let out a small sound of pleasure, months of celibacy and pent up sexual frustration coming out with this off limits fireman.

"Kelly! You okay?" Shay yelled beyond the door.

Kelly and Dawson stopped immediately, frozen in their current spot. Shit, did I even lock the door, thought Severide.

"I'm layin' down, feel sick. Boden said I could come in at three," called back Kelly sounding out of breath, hung over.

"Kay. I'm leaving then. Love you!"

The interruption that should have broken the spell only made it more exciting for the two. They were back at it as Shay said her "I love you." No response from Kelly.

Severide was drenched with sweat heart hammering through his chest. His post Royce hook ups were passing time, getting a little physical pleasure. Today was different. He made a silent vow to bring Dawson to her knees.

Gabby buried her hands in his short hair channeling her pent up passion in her lips kissing Kelly like he was the only man in the world. He responded by kissing down an imaginary line along her body. Shay always said how giving he was, how he would do anything for a friend. Dawson was seeing that now...oh, yeah.

Kelly used his mouth in ways he hoped Gabby had never experienced before, taking her to places she'd never been. Hot sex with Mills? I've got a few moves on that twelve year old, thought Kelly with a devilish grin.

Dawson felt a violent release she didn't know she was needing. Badly. Kelly's powerful body finally relaxed, totally spent, completely satisfied. He rolled over and took a deep breath.

"You breathin'?" he teased rolling over to look at her, arm propping up his head.

"I think so," said Gabby still panting. "Hey, we're good, right? This never happened, right?"

Kelly flinched not expecting that.

He was officially the guy you were embarrassed that you hooked up with, the guy you wouldn't bring home to meet mom. Guard your damn heart, he reminded himself. "Fortress," he whispered aloud.

"Huh?" asked Dawson rolling off the bed, quickly pulling on her panties.

"Yeah, this never happened. Now get out. I gotta shower," said Kelly walking slowly to the bathroom, completely naked...in more ways than one.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to blackberry959- you always review my stories- much appreciated. Thank you to everyone else who reviews! Love reading them, almost as much fun as writing this crazy story. I have two chapters ready, but I'll just post this one and make you wait for the next. Haha! The next one is hot; this one is all pent up passion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawson avoided looking anywhere near the direction of Severide, not heading close to the lieutenant for hours. Kelly did the same. Damn, stupid ass, he thought. I never learn.

"Dawson, hey, thanks for saving Kelly last night. He told me you practically had to use the jaws of life to pry him from the jaws of some cougars." Shay was confused because Severide had made it sound like they had bonded, but today her two best friends hadn't said two words to each other. "He said he had a great time," she added lamely.

Yeah, I heard the whole conversation, Gabby thought. She just nodded. "No problem."

"Did he piss you off? He said you two had fun, but you're actin' like he's got a disease," pressed Shay more confused than ever.

Shit, a disease. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Uh, no. Just don't have anything to say to him." End of conversation. Gabby didn't leave any room for interrogation. She got back to cleaning the ambo, head down.

Shay decided to take the questions elsewhere. Kelly took off to his office the second he spotted his roommate heading in his direction. He shut the door. It opened two seconds later.

"Jesus, Shay. My head's killin' me. Give me a break," Kelly sat at his desk and looked at the huge pile of paperwork he'd been avoiding. It looked more inviting than Shay's face at the moment.

"What did you do? Dawson's all weird, won't say anything about last night. What happened?" Shay had a hand on her hip and obviously wasn't moving until she got some answers.

"Why did I have to do something? Maybe she's PMSing. Hell, I don't know what her deal is?" That was the awful truth. Kelly was still reeling from Gabby's words. She basically rolled over, thanked him kindly, and said never again. That's what he heard.

Shay opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and walked out. She knew it was better to leave him alone when he got like this.

Could my head pound any harder? Kelly grabbed a few papers. Get my damn mind off that girl, that hot little body, those big eyes, those full lips, damn what she could do with those lips...

The sound of the alarm interrupted Severide's little trip down Dawson lane.

Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3...

"Really?" said Kelly aloud, crumpling up the paper, throwing it against the wall. He ran toward squad's truck, booking it around the ambo.

Smack! Right into Dawson. Again? Like damn magnets, he thought.

Dawson flew to the floor. Kelly knew that had to hurt, his shoulder hit her pretty hard sending her on her ass, that tight little ass his hands were all over a few hours ago.

Jesus, get your head straight.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Severide!"

"Sorry. My head's up my a... Uh, you okay?" asked Kelly holding out his hands to help her up. She took the offer and let him bring her back to her feet. Touching her hands, those hands, made his heart speed up a little remembering where those hands ventured.

"You alright?" he asked again looking her over making sure she wasn't really hurt.

"Severide! C'mon!" Capp was yelling not liking the fact that truck was already underway.

"Go, I'm fine," Dawson nodded toward his truck while rubbing her shoulder. Felt like running into that damn truck, she thought.

"What happened?" asked Shay wondering what was taking her partner so long. Gabby was usually the first one in the ambulance.

"Your roommate ran me over getting to his truck." Dawson continued to rub her shoulder. Sore, but nothing seriously injured. She'd have a bruise...there and on her backside.

"You okay? Did Kelly break anything?" Shay teased pulling out of the station really stepping on it.

"Nope, all good," answered Dawson uncomfortably.

The call was a total mess, four story tenement going up like a match. People still inside. An elderly lady out front was screaming for someone to help her.

"My husband! He's having a heart attack!" she was kneeling at his side, holding his hand, frantically looking around. Her eyes were searching for someone to help.

Shay and Dawson rushed to the old man's side getting to work, checking vitals, starting an IV. Out of nowhere a tall, heavyset man came bursting through the gawking crowd.

"It's that old bastard's fault!" he screamed heading toward the elderly man. "He's always smoking. Last year he started a fire at night. Fell asleep with a damn cigarette!"

The outburst was threatening to turn violent, as the screaming man began pushing Dawson and Shay back.

Kelly had just deposited a young man he rescued from the first floor on the sidewalk and was heading back in when he saw the altercation. He walked like a man on a mission toward the brute screaming in the faces of the paramedics, his paramedics.

"Hey! You!" yelled Kelly twice as loud. "Back up now and let the ladies work!" he instructed.

"That old man is the reason we're out here! He can do us all a favor and die!" The burly guy pushed forward on Severide, chest bumping him a little. The two staring at each other, no one blinking.

"Let the ladies do their job! Back up now and stay outta their way!" Kelly commanded again. The huge guy just stood his ground.

The old man's wife was crying louder, holding her husband's hand imploring the paramedics to help.

"You back up! Now!" Severide pushed the man back hard, almost knocking him down. "Shay, get busy. This guy gives you any problems, I'm knocking him on his ass!" Kelly was off, back to the building. He could hear the chatter of Boden and Casey, more people trapped inside.

The offending loudmouth backed up and let the paramedics save the old man. Shay mouthed, "thanks" and Gabby gave Kelly a quick pat on the shoulder. She was ready to lay the guy out, but it was always good knowing the guys had their backs.

God knows I've been in enough trouble, let someone else take the heat, she thought with a smile. Looking up, her eyes met Kelly's and the day's "activities" came rushing back. She looked away quickly feeling a rush of blood to her face. Focus on the victim, she told herself.

Kelly put his head down and was back in the building in seconds, heading up to three, possible children trapped.

He passed up two and was running to three when a stair gave way, his leg crashing through it. The splinters of wood sliced through his calf like a razor.

"Aaahhh!" Kelly called out, pulling fervently at his leg, tearing it up all the more. He finally pried it free and ran up the remaining steps to three. He didn't notice the pool of blood he was leaving with each step, adrenaline kicking in.

"Severide, you need help?" asked Boden hearing the sound of pain from Kelly.

"Nah, Chief, all good."

"Casey's on his way. Make the search quick and get the hell out of there!" Boden knew they had ten minutes at best, then whomever was in the structure would die in there.

Matt came barreling up, leaping over the few collapsed steps. The two lieutenants worked like a well synchronized machine, finding two children, siblings, huddled in a closet. They carried them outside and Boden called it.

"I hope that was everyone," said Casey praying that no one was stuck inside destined to die alone. He noticed a bloody footprint following Kelly.

"Severide, you're bleeding."

"Foot went through a step. It's okay. I'll get Shay to look at it when we get back." For the first time Kelly realized he was in pain, throbbing pain. Hyped up on rescuing victims, he hadn't noticed how bad his calf was hurting.

He scanned the lot looking for the ambo but Shay and Dawson were gone, almost at the hospital, victim stabilized, wife thankful.

"Severide, get that leg looked at now," commanded Boden pointing to the other paramedics who'd arrived as backup. They'd checked out the siblings, everyone doing fine.

"Hey," said Kelly letting them help him inside. The older EMT began cutting away the bottom of the lieutenant's pants revealing a bloody mess.

"Sorry, but you're gonna need stitches," he said knowing the fireman would protest. What was it about these guys, he thought.

Kelly looked at his leg and thought about arguing. The pool of blood forming by his foot made him close his mouth.

Dawson was heading out as Severide was brought in. Shay was already in the ambo on the phone with her sister, not noticing who was wheeled in.

"Severide! What the hell happened?" Gabby was at Kelly's side looking at the leg, peeling back the dressing.

"Looks worse than it is. Need a couple of stitches. Tell Boden I'll be back," said Kelly uncomfortable with the attention. Didn't like Dawson ignoring him, didn't like all this concern... make up your damn mind, he thought.

"We're waiting. Don't argue." Dawson headed out to grab Shay.

Shay ended up babying him as usual acting like he was terminal. The doctor stitched him up and after some heavy flirting agreed to sign off on Kelly returning to work. There may have been the promise of some drinks involved.

"We're dropping you off at home," said Dawson matter-of-factly, boiling under the surface.

"I've got my clearance right here," answered Kelly waving a little slip of paper in her face.

"We'll see about that."

Shay was more confused than ever by her friends' banter. First, they weren't talking, now they were arguing and Gabby seemed pissed.

Back at the station, both made a beeline for Boden's office, Dawson getting there way ahead of the limping lieutenant.

She waited for him to hobble in.

"Ladies first," huffed Kelly as he sat in a chair.

Dawson explained how in her medical opinion Kelly's leg looked bad, he had to get stitches, and he should be at home resting.

Kelly just plopped the note in front of Chief, broad grin getting wider.

"Asshole," said Gabby storming out of the office. Severide just laughed.

No more calls that night. Thank God, thought Kelly. Leg killing him but no way in hell he's letting Dawson win. It'll be better in the morning he told himself.

"Severide, your leg okay?" asked Casey sitting down next to his friend, seeing Kelly was in some serious pain.

"It's great," he lied wondering where he left those damn pills the doc gave him, antibiotics and pain pills.

"Few beers at Molly's might make it feel better," Casey said wanting to keep an eye on him. Shay left shift early heading to her sister's place hoping to finally put an end to the two day crisis.

"You need a wingman? You finally makin' a move on Dawson?" asked Kelly. Whoa, where did that come from? Keep your damn mouth shut.

"Uh, maybe. Why? Do you think I should?" asked Casey knowing the answer.

"If you like Mills' messy leftovers, I guess so." What the hell am I saying? Matt doesn't deserve this shit, thought Kelly.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I think I'm delirious or somethin'," or just a stupid ass, thought Kelly. "I think I need a beer. I'm buying, and you are drinkin' and Dawson seriously has it bad for you. Shay told me, and we're havin' a hell of a good time."

Casey was dumbfounded and stared at the retreating Severide, limping back to his office. What the hell, he thought.

That night at Molly's, Otis and Hermann were behind the bar relieving Dawson of any duties hearing from Kelly that this would be the night Casey was making a move. Kelly just could not will his mouth to stop.

He sat grumpily at a table with Cruz and Casey, vowing to stay for one beer only. He'd go home, take half the ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet and sleep off any memory of Gabriela Dawson. Problem was she showed up and Kelly couldn't pull himself away from the sight of her and Matt talking, laughing, flirting.

Beer after beer he watched, not saying much, laughing occasionally when expected, agreed with a "yeah" when it seemed like he had to. There would be no Dawson regret for his good friend Casey tonight. No, Matt better get a damn ring the way Gabby was acting.

Dawson's stomach was in knots. Why was she so nervous, a little uncomfortable? Casey was interested...finally, he was acting like he was into her, wanting more than friendship. Isn't this what she had hoped for?

It was those damn piercing Severide eyes staring at her, waiting to see her reaction to Matt, just watching every move. He looked like hell and needed to go home. His face was all red and sweaty. She was sure his leg was on fire. Was he even taking the antibiotics that sleaze of a doctor gave him? What am I doing? Concentrate on Matt! He's the one you've been waiting for.

"Lieutenant, how bout I take you home," said Cruz also noticing the deteriorating friend at the table.

"Yeah, good idea," said Kelly weakly, knowing he'd seen enough. His stomach ready to dump its contents, mostly beer, in the nearest trash can. He said a quick goodbye to Dawson, gave Casey a bro hug, and followed Cruz to the door.

Gabby watched his every step, noting how Cruz stopped to put Kelly's arm around his shoulder to help him the rest of the way out. Why the hell did Shay leave tonight, she thought, not hearing one word coming out of Matthew Casey's mouth.

* * *

**How many times do you think you want something or someone and it just wasn't what you wanted after all? God knows, I've been there. What do you think of this chapter? I'll post the next one soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! The more I write, the more I can picture Severide and Dawson together. They just wouldn't put up with any b.s. from each other, and I think it would be hilarious with plenty of heat mixed in. Enjoy the heat in this chapter (and I don't mean from Kelly's fever).**

* * *

The next morning Kelly woke up feeling hot and cold at the same time, shaking in some feverish state. He got himself in the shower on sheer willpower alone. He called Capp instructing him to pick him up. Car wouldn't start, he lied.

He needed to call Boden and tell him he got that damn flu going around on second shift. He didn't do it. He wanted to hear what happened with Casey and Dawson last night. How the hell could she go from him to Matt in half a second? How long since Mills was even out of the picture?

"Severide, Jesus, you look like total shit," said Capp stating the obvious. "You cannot go in. I'll tell Bod..."

"Shut up," said Kelly in a low voice. "I'm fine. We're short handed with all those pansies out with the flu. I'm not lettin' Boden down." Kelly dropped his head in his hands hoping he could keep it together for the day. Let it be a Mouch kinda day with not one call, he prayed.

At the station, he went straight to his office avoiding everyone. Questioning Casey would have to wait. He put his head down on his desk and willed himself to feel better. Didn't work.

He was dripping wet with sweat, but felt clammy and cold. If anything were in his stomach, he would have thrown up. A couple of dry heaves overtook him, but, thankfully, nothing came up.

Kelly thought he heard his door open. He lifted his head and saw Dawson looking like she came back for more. She was smiling at him, so he smiled back. He held out his hand, reached it out to her, still smiling. He knew she couldn't stay away, the memories of their night pulling her in for more.

She was at his side holding his hand, felt so good. He pulled it up to his cheek and kissed it softly.

"I knew it," he said. That attraction, that pull. Here she was, wanting it in his office.

Dawson cursed herself for not going to Severide's place last night. She knew he was in trouble, but she wanted to stay with Casey. She waited so long for Matt to show an interest more than friendship. Then when he does, she's so worried about someone else she can't bring herself to fully enjoy the moment. The kiss he tried to plant on her landed with a thud on her cheek. It was her sister's damn Christmas party all over again. This time with Casey left all awkward, disappointed, and embarrassed.

She felt a huge pang of guilt looking at Severide now. He was delirious, seriously out of it. She suspected from a growing infection in that calf. He was smiling at her, pulling her in toward him, mumbling something incoherent.

Dawson grabbed Kelly's hand and led him out of the office. He was confused, felt like she was screwin' with him, like he was the butt of some joke. He felt so miserable, he didn't even care.

Gabby told Boden with satisfaction that she was taking Kelly home, he was in bad shape, and it looked like he'd overdone it after his leg was injured. The only thing she didn't say was an "I told you so." It was implied loud enough.

Casey was a little surprised that Dawson was now apparently in charge of squad's lieutenant. His eyes opened a little wider seeing the pair hand in hand with Gabby leading Kelly to the ambo. Guess it makes sense, he reasoned, since Shay's not here.

Dawson worked on Kelly in the back getting a bag of antibiotics going first. She redressed his calf cleaning it out twice. In about an hour he looked better, wasn't sweating as much, fever down.

"Severide, I'm takin' you home."

Kelly understood but didn't respond. He was so tired. He'd realized Dawson didn't come back for seconds, she came back to save his ass.

Gabby took him to his place, figured he'd be more comfortable. She got him upstairs to his bedroom, dumped him on his bed, that bed, and quickly got herself downstairs to make some soup. She threw together most of the leftovers from the fridge in a pot, added some spices, and let the magic begin.

She took a glass of water and two bottles of pills upstairs. She peeked in finding Kelly sleeping, face looking so much better, color normal. She kneeled next to his bed and just stared at that face, the face she'd saturated with kisses just one day earlier.

He looked so calm, peaceful...none of that tortured soul, gettin' revenge on every girl that did me wrong bullshit. Shay told Kelly everything, but she told Dawson a lot too, more than enough.

She confided in Gabby that one of her biggest fears was that Kelly would never find a woman to let in again. He'd told her, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." He was not going to be made a fool again.

"He's the best person I know," Shay had lamented. "He would do anything for any of us. And, God, he loves kids. The way he was with Wesley, so ready to have one with me..." she trailed off, the disappointment boiling up.

"Hey, you'll have kids, he'll have kids, we'll all have a ton of kids," joked Dawson trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Renee, she ruined him. He's never trusting anyone again. I know he had that baby's life planned out...his baby's life. Ugh, I hate her." The conversation turned into a bash Royce fest making them both feel better.

Dawson touched Kelly's cheek running her finger down it softly then back up again. "You're not ruined, are you?" she whispered. He was beautiful, especially when passed out and mouth firmly shut, she thought smiling. She put the back of her hand against his forehead, felt a little hot.

She got up and wet a washcloth in the bathroom with cool water, came back to his side and placed it gently on his forehead. She held her hand over it for a few seconds, again staring at his face.

"What are you doing, Gabriela?" she thought. Yes, some of the best sex she'd had in a long time, maybe ever. She totally got what Shay meant about Kelly being giving. She had to admit he was a caring lover. She'd expected selfish, but ended up with selfless. He made sure her every need was taken care of, every want...some wants she didn't even know she had.

Taking the sex out of the equation, she and Kelly had bonded, so to speak. They'd talked for hours, mostly about everyone at the station, nothing too heavy but no lag in conversation either. Dawson realized that in one night they'd gone from acquaintances to the familiarity of friends who'd gotten drunk and gone to bed. Shit. As much as she wanted to deny, as much as she wanted it to go away, IT was lying in the bed right in front of her.

Kelly was waking up, eyes opening slowly, seeing a figure in front of him, taking the washcloth off his head. Shay. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. Dawson. Wrong damn paramedic sitting by his bed.

"You're awake," Dawson stated the obvious not knowing what to say.

"I guess so," Kelly answered not knowing what to say either. The morning's events were coming back to him. Crap. He was sick this morning, Gabby must've dragged his butt home, gloating the whole way to his bed.

"I'm good now. You can go home or whatever. Uh, thanks." Kelly just wanted her away, out of mind.

"Sure, no problem. There's soup on the stove. You've gotta eat something, okay?" she picked up two bottles of pills on his nightstand. "These are for pain. Don't take more than four a day and make sure you take 'em with food. Nod your head so I know you understand."

Kelly laughed nodding his head. Smart ass.

"These," she said holding up the other bottle, "are the ones you have to take, period. Antibiotics, twice a day, for ten days till they're all gone. Got it?"

"Yep. Hey, thanks for all this. You were right, I was wrong. I shoulda gone home yesterday." Kelly decided taking care of his sorry ass made up for all that was said. He was going to try to erase everything Dawson from his memory banks, erase that tight little ass, that sexy face with the full lips, those hips that knew how to move with just the right rhythm, just the right force...

Gabby didn't say anything. Every fiber of her inner child wanted to say, "Ha, ha, ha. Told you so." She didn't. Every fiber of the grown woman knew deep inside that she hurt this man. Her words stung. She was admitting it to herself for the first time.

Instead she said, "You feel better? Really, no bullshit?" Her hand had a grip on his arm.

"Really, no bullshit," said Kelly making a move to get up. Dawson steadied him knowing he had to be dizzy, weak. She helped him make his way to the bathroom, waiting outside the door, then down the stairs.

She served two bowls and they ate in silence. Kelly was famished, one spoonful after another, barely breathing. Dawson enjoyed watching Severide enjoy her concoction. He got up to get another bowl signaling Gabby to sit, he'd get it himself.

"That was great. You gotta gift, Dawson, that's for sure," said Kelly perking up considerably.

"Do you want help back up the stairs before I go?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay down here, watch some TV. Hey, but if you don't mind, I could use those pain pills about now." Kelly hated asking, but he also realized where being pig headed had landed him this morning.

"No problem." Gabby was up and down the stairs before Kelly even settled on a station. She brought over a fresh glass of water with the medicine and sat next to her patient on the couch.

"You want some company?" she asked not wanting to leave but knowing she should. What the hell are you doing?

They watched Pawn Stars laughing through much of it, then Dawson got up to look at the DVD collection. All action movies, every single one. She laughed out loud at the choices.

"Hey, no judgement!" yelled Kelly from the couch getting up to help with the selection.

He tried to see what she was holding in her hand, but Gabby swerved around Kelly easily.

"You're slow, gimpy!" she laughed harder jumping over the couch and landing back in her seat.

"Nice, real nice," Kelly laughed limping around the couch, plopping down next to her. He put his hand on his knee, calf was killing him.

Gabby put his leg softly on the coffee table, hoping the elevation would help. "Give that pill fifteen minutes. You'll feel better."

She was about to pop in the DVD when Kelly reached out and caught her wrist bringing her in to him. She sat on his lap straddling him, her face right up to his. Kelly moved in first grabbing the back of Gabby's head, fingers lightly pulling her hair.

Forget the bullshit. I want somethin' with this girl, he thought. I am a stupid ass. That was becoming his mantra, but he didn't care. He only cared about how his hand was caressing the small of her back going further down, squeezing the curve of her ass.

They toppled over on the floor, Kelly letting Dawson land on top of him. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent, she would never forget it, all man, closed her eyes and just let go.

She'd been telling herself no from the first kiss. Her body would only reply with a yes. She pressed into him harder, harder sending his body into a torturous state of pent up energy looking for a way out.

She pulled away suddenly, violently yanking off her shirt. Kelly did the same. She wanted, needed skin to skin contact. The sheen of sweat forming on his body only made it easier for her hands to slide effortlessly along his back and further down.

Emotion shuddered across her body. She exhaled a long, slow breath, running her tongue down his stomach, tasting the saltiness of sweat in her mouth. She slammed herself back down on him, letting out a long moan. He made some animalistic sound that drove her even deeper into his body.

Quickly, she pulled herself back, looking at Severide wanting to take all of him in.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to see the desire in his eyes. Lust, primal, raw. He wet his lips impatiently. "Now," he demanded.

Gabby stayed a few inches away admiring every muscle along every part of his intimidating body, flaw could not be found. She looked into those damn piercing eyes. Fierce blue eyes.

Looking into Casey's eyes at the bar, Dawson had literally felt her knees go weak. Casey's eyes were dreamy, like looking into the deepest blue you've ever seen. With Kelly, right here, right now, she was weak everywhere. Things were not always black and white, she thought. Those damn shades of gray.

"Okay, now," she said arching her back into his body letting go in a way she never had and perhaps never would again.

They both lay flat on their backs breathing heavily, sweating, and smiling. Dawson rolled over propping her head on a hand and looked at Kelly. The lieutenant looked into her deep brown eyes, devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, we're good right?" asked Severide, grin getting bigger. "This never happened, right?" he asked, pure innocence on his face.

"Asshole," laughed Dawson punching Kelly firmly in his arm.

* * *

**So glad Kelly could muster up the strength, right? Haha! Next chapter features the annual picnic...lots of drama, of course. There's a rumor Heather Darden is going to be there again. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shay got to the apartment thirty minutes after Dawson left. Kelly was in the shower feeling particularly proud of himself. Woke up this morning feeling half dead, but still had it in him to bring Gabby to her knees. That would be twice in three days. Still got it, he thought with a small grin forming.

Shay was sitting on the bed, waiting impatiently. She'd gotten text after text from Dawson telling her Kelly was sick, infection, shoulda stayed home. Text about taking him home, replacing the pills he lost, making dinner, him being stupid. Then nothing. Shay arrived expecting Dawson to be taking care of Kelly, but she'd already left.

Kelly opened the bathroom door and found his roommate on his bed looking pissed. Glad I decided to go with the towel, he thought with a grin.

"Kelly, I am so sorry. Again," said Shay getting up and hugging her almost naked roommate.

"I'm good," replied Severide thinking yeah, more than good.

"You look like shit," she continued feeling Kelly's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Uh, thanks. Capp said the same thing."

"Where the hell is Dawson? I can't believe she just left you here alone! You are obviously not okay!"

Good, she's pissed at Gabby, not me for a change, he thought with a smile.

"I sent her home. Don't be mad. She's been playing nurse maid to my sorry ass all day," said Kelly thinking about Gabby's ass at the moment.

"Oh, I am pissed! You are not well! Look in the mirror! And she's off on a date with Casey! If it were meant to be, it woulda happened already."

Hold up. A date with Matt? Now? A full three minutes after they had the best sex of Kelly's life. A full three minutes after she took care of him acting all concerned and mother hen. I am a stupid ass, he thought for the hundredth time.

Dawson was seriously feeling bipolar, or at least bi lieutenant as she entered the little diner Casey had suggested for their date. She saw the handsome lieutenant sitting at a table and felt the familiar stirring of butterflies in her stomach. His face lit up when he spotted her making Gabby weak in her knees. Severide had made her weak in the knees a few hours ago, really outdone himself... He is not going to be an extra member of this date Dawson told herself. Get him out of your mind.

"Hey!" said Casey getting up to hug the paramedic.

"Hi," Dawson replied kissing him on the cheek a little distracted by the constant buzzing of her phone.

Shay was relentless with the texts. How did you just leave Kelly? He's sick! What the hell. One vibration after another.

The date was light and fun and nothing too deep. Things got a little awkward when Casey asked about Kelly.

"Um, he's good now. You know Severide. Never show weakness, macho crap," laughed Gabby downplaying everything.

"Yeah, he just looked bad today. I was worried and Boden didn't say anything. Uh, and I was a little surprised to see you leading him out."

"Well, Shay was at her sister's, so I felt like I had to do something..." Dawson wasn't sure what to add. Kelly was hurt, she stepped in, end of story. If only that WERE the end of the story.

"No, yeah, I'm glad you did. I didn't mean anything. It was just strange."

Rest of the date was spent laughing, joking, teasing...the usual with these two. At the end Casey walked Dawson to her car vowing to land a kiss on the lips this time. He looked at her beautiful face as she licked her lips in anticipation. They both closed their eyes and came forward...finally, lip to lip contact. As Gabby turned to get into her car, she realized sadly that her knees remained firmly in place.

Two days later, Kelly returned to shift ready to go, ready for a busy day, ready to forget Dawson. He was really going to forget her this time, he told himself. As he walked in, he was met with a flyer about the annual barbecue. The memories of last year's event came flashing forward and he thought of another woman he could forget...Heather Darden. His face set in an involuntary frown thinking of all their run ins.

"Severide! Hey!" All the men came forward greeting the lieutenant as if he'd been gone for weeks. The frown transforming into a broad grin.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm good." Kelly hugged or shook hands with everyone. Casey came up last.

"Glad you're back. Dawson told me she had to nurse you back to health," he joked.

Must've been on your hot date, he thought. Okay, not going to be easy to forget.

Kelly nodded his head taking off to Boden's office. He knocked on the door before walking in.

"Chief, gotta minute?"

"Lieutenant. You're looking better. What can I do?"

"Was wonderin' if I could get out the barbecue this year? Not feelin' up to it..." began Kelly.

Boden interrupted, "Hold up! If you're not up for a barbecue, then you're sure as hell not ready for shift. You better go home for a week and don't come back till..."

Kelly's turn to interrupt, "Forget I said anything. I'll be there." Kelly stormed out.

Boden laughed as he watched Severide leave. "I'm sure you will."

Casey caught Dawson in the kitchen by the arm, "Hey, you gotta minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, first, I had a really good time at the diner." Casey smiled.

"Me too," said Gabby.

"I wanted to ask you to the barbecue. I'd been planning on it, hoping for it. Well, Heather Darden called and wants to go and sort of volunteered me to take her." Casey waited for some response.

"Okay?" questioned Dawson.

"I still want us to go. So, do you mind if she joins us? If not, I'll tell her no."

"Uh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, I need to talk to Shay. Do you mind if we talk about this later?" Gabby said spotting her partner rounding the corner to the locker area.

"That's fine," Casey said to Dawson's back as she took off.

"Shay! Shay! Wait up," yelled Gabby chasing after the paramedic.

"What?" snapped Leslie turning around.

"Whoa, why are you so mad at me? I don't get..."

"What is there not to get? Kelly needed you. You did a disappearing act! End of story!"

"Is that what HE told you?" asked Dawson, voice rising to match Shay's.

Kelly heard the tail end of the yelling match and headed to the paramedics.

"Shay!" he barked. "I told you Dawson did enough, way more than I wanted! She had to get ready for her big date with Casey. Now back off."

"More than you wanted?" asked Gabby in disbelief. "You're an ass," she added before storming off.

Kelly was next to storm off, straight to his office, slamming his door.

Shay was left more confused than ever.

The day of the barbecue arrived with Shay and Dawson back to normal. Kelly brought his roommate, promising himself to have a good time this year. Dawson went with Casey and Heather feeling like a third wheel. Heather went on and on about her boys with Matt eating it up. The boys were chomping at the bit to get in on the traditional flag football game, squad versus truck. One Darden boy on truck, the other saying he wanted to be on squad, much to the disappointment of his mother.

Kelly saw them the second they walked in. He got up to greet the boys, missing them so much. As soon as they saw the lieutenant, they went sprinting up to him, too big to jump in his arms this year.

"Uncle Kelly!" they yelled. They'd missed Kelly, the fun of their makeshift uncle. Heather made sure he had no part in their lives.

Kelly tried yet again. He was like that puppy that didn't know when to give up.

"Hi, Heather," he said holding out a hand. Hug had been so awkward the last time they saw each other.

"Hi, Kelly." She barely looked his way turning to the boys, ignoring the hand. "Guys, go play with Uncle Matt. He'll get you set for the game."

"Hey, guys, I'll be there in a sec. Which one of you is playin' with squad?" he asked delighted when the younger Darden raised his hand.

"Kelly, don't. Just don't. I really don't want them to have any contact with you. You are the reason they don't have a father. Sorry to be so blunt, but you just don't give up." Heather Darden wasn't really sorry about anything she had to say.

"Heather, please. The boys miss me. You know Andy would want me in their lives," Kelly couldn't help but try. It was killin' him not to see them. They were so much like their dad, the older one practically a twin.

"I don't want them anywhere near you! What're you going to teach them? What, Kelly? How to treat a woman? Ha! No, they need to stay far, far away from you?" Heather was spitting venom, still filled with grief. That sadness that made her cling to those lies, the lies that made her feel just a little better. Kelly the reason Andy became a firefighter. Kelly to blame...for all of it.

Dawson had stood silently by watching the terrible scene unfold. She'd been so silent, Kelly and Heather almost forgot she was there. She was done being quiet.

"Did Andy even take a piss without Kelly there to hold his..." Gabby began ready to meet this woman head on. She'd heard the stories from Shay of everything Heather had said to Kelly, awful, mean, 'never forget it' kind of stuff. Shay also talked about Kelly being so torn up after every damn encounter, missing the boys more, not sleeping.

"Stop, Gabby," said Kelly head down, not wanting a confrontation, just wanting to be forgiven. Needing to be forgiven.

"No, this has to be said. Heather, your kids could learn a lot from Kelly. Things they would've learned from Andy. How to be loyal, how to be brave, how to put a stranger before yourself, and yes, how to be impulsive and have some fun! Jesus, those kids need someone to take them on an adventure and when it's all over say, 'Don't tell mom.' So, yeah, they could learn a lot from Severide." Dawson grabbed Kelly's arm and led him back to Shay who was giving Otis some much needed advice on how to pick up women.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Shay.

"Not much," said Dawson. Kelly couldn't say anything, Heather's verbal bitch slap still smarting, Gabby's retaliation leaving him as stunned.

Otis was a little stunned himself, noticing Dawson's hand rubbing Severide's arm in a comforting 'more than friends' way.

The football game was a flop. Truck crushed squad, not much of a competition. Kelly missed every catch, ran too slow to get anyone's flag, head wasn't in it, heart wasn't in it.

Casey couldn't enjoy the victory. He knew something went down with Heather and Severide. She wouldn't tell him anything. The only thing she did say was, "Are Gabby and Kelly dating?" What the hell, thought Matt, even more confused when Dawson said she was riding home with Shay. That meant Kelly too.

The Darden boys gave Kelly the best hugs goodbye almost making the barbecue worth it. He didn't want to let go. He knew he wouldn't see them anytime soon, so he just clung to the little boys until Heather said they had to leave. He wiped his face on the way to the car glad both paramedics were quiet for once.

Shay convinced Dawson to come back to the apartment for some ice cream and a movie. Kelly excused himself to his room leaving both women wanting to follow him up. Shay finally got the details of the Heather incident.

"I wanna punch that woman in the face," she said causing Gabby to laugh, picturing the little blonde clocking Heather.

Shay squealed when Dawson told her about the verbal smack down she unloaded. Kelly could hear the laughter and screaming, sounded like they were havin' a damn party. Gabby was probably telling Shay about the date with Casey. Jesus, were they already engaged? He was getting more miserable by the minute. Just go to bed Severide, he told himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on Kelly, make sure he took his pills. Be right back." As Shay got up, her phone began vibrating. Call from her sister. "Seriously? Shit. Will you go?" asked Leslie as she answered.

No, thought Dawson, not a good idea. She did want to check on him though. That face when Heather was berating him, the hanging on to the boys and not wanting to let go, those tears on the way to the car. Dammit, Severide.

Gabby knocked on the door. No answer. She opened it softly wanting to see if he'd been taking the antibiotics. His bathroom light was on, so she headed to the nightstand to check the bottle. She picked it up and jumped about a foot in the air when Kelly spoke.

"Shay! What the hell are you doing? Oh... Dawson. What the hell are YOU doing?"

"Just checking on you."

The softness in Gabby's voice was not what Kelly expected. He wanted some smart ass remark, something he could work with. Actual concern was not what he was expecting.

She went to his bed and sat down on it putting her hand on his shoulder rubbing it a little.

"Heather will come around," she said.

Kelly propped himself up and turned on his nightstand light. "Someday," he replied not believing his own words.

Dawson leaned in closer putting one hand on his cheek. She caressed his face bringing her other hand up. That beautiful face. Why did she want to see it happy? What was it that made her want to fix him? Make it all better. She leaned in even closer barely touching his lips with hers. He felt that familiar hunger and met her lips pressing in hard trying to fill that hole in his heart with something, maybe with this kiss.

They didn't hear the doorknob as it turned slowly. Didn't hear that door swinging open. All they heard was the intense pounding of their hearts, pounding that threatened to come crashing through their chests.

"What the hell!"

They sure as hell heard that as Shay stood before the bed, mouth gaping open, staring in disbelief at her two best friends.

* * *

**I've always wanted to see Heather get a Shay takedown, so I thought I'd let Dawson do the deed. Lol! How's Shay going to react to the lip lock she just walked in on?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is not what you think!" said Kelly jumping off the bed throwing Dawson to the side. She bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" she called from the other side.

"Shit. Sorry!" Kelly ran to the side of the bed holding out an arm to help her up. Dawson gave him a you're an asshole look. Then they both turned to Shay who was staring at all of this.

She started to say something. Changed her mind, shook her head, held up a hand to signal them to stay, and walked out.

"That went well," said Gabby not knowing what to do...should I follow?

Kelly made up her mind for her. "I'll talk to her." Severide slowly walked to Shay's room, his mind working overtime trying to come up with some explanation. What was he gonna say? He didn't even know what was goin' on. What were they, Dawson and him? Hell if I know, he thought.

He knocked lightly. "Come in, Kelly," called Shay knowing it would be her roommate.

It was a lot to take in, a hell of a lot. She still hadn't processed what her eyes had seen. These were the last two people on earth that she'd expect to kiss, hook up, date, whatever. The last two people.

"Are ya mad?" asked Kelly not sure where to begin. He figured he'd leave it with a Q & A kinda session. Shay could ask questions and he'd answer, if he could. He had so many questions himself at the moment.

"Get Dawson," Shay commanded. She wanted to hear what Gabby had to say also. Kelly looked a little clueless, so she thought he could benefit from this as well.

The two felt like they'd been summoned to the principal's office. Kelly hoped they weren't about to be expelled.

"What the hell is goin' on?" asked Shay needing some explanation. She thought if they said she hadn't really seen what she saw she would blindly accept it.

Kelly looked at Dawson as if to say, "Ladies first" again. She was not biting. She just stared back at him. He kept that "I need help" look, but she was still not biting. Kelly needed help but the person he would normally ask was demanding answers.

"Well?" pushed Shay, her mind running through any possible explanations she could think of. They were lonely? Gabby just had that date with Casey. Jesus, what the hell would Casey think? Kelly had more than enough female "company." He could probably pick up someone, or be picked up, at the damn laundromat.

Kelly cleared his throat and looked one more time at Dawson. No help there. Her eyes were staring at something apparently fascinating by her foot.

"Shay, I don't know what's goin' on," he answered honestly.

Typical Kelly, thought his roommate. Clueless. She turned to Dawson. She knew the score. She'd have something to say.

Dawson just kept her eyes down. Apparently the cure for cancer or something equally as riveting was down on the carpet now.

"Gabby! What the hell?"

"Shay, I don't really know what to say either."

"Well think of something!"

"He ran into me naked!" proclaimed Dawson.

"I ran into you?" Kelly couldn't believe she was blaming it on him.

"So your naked bodies lost control and you've been having mad sex ever since?" Shay was getting more confused by the second.

"We are not having mad sex!" protested the lieutenant. Hot sex definitely. Had to be hotter than Mills. Detail oriented, my ass.

"Shay, it's no big deal. It is never happening again! It was a mistake. We both see that, and it is not changin' anything with you and me. Okay." Dawson's words were so blunt, unfeeling, they cut straight through Kelly.

He looked at her not believing what was coming outta her mouth. Guess it wasn't that hot. The look of disbelief and hurt not lost on Shay.

"So it was a one time thing?" She figured one night stand scenario, both drunk, the night she was with her sister and they were at the bar.

"Twice. Two times, almost three till you interrupted," offered Kelly wanting to see how Gabby explained that little tidbit of information away. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"No, nothing was going to happen. I felt bad because Heather Darden was such a bitch to you Kelly."

Severide turned to Dawson with a look of total disgust. "So that was a sympathy kiss? You felt sorry for me because of Heather fucking Darden? Don't do me any favors!"

Gabby faced Kelly now completely turning away from Shay. "I didn't mean that, Severide. I just mean that, that..." She didn't know what she meant.

Shay was staring at her two best friends getting a better look at what happened. Some serious denial was going on. She couldn't tear her eyes away, watching this wreck before her. She didn't see this ending well.

She loved Dawson, but she really loved Kelly and cared about him, lost sleep over him, knew he would do anything for her. She could picture Gabby breaking his heart. She'd heard one too many longing comments about Casey to think Kelly had a shot. Dawson had never even mentioned her roommate with any interest other than getting him help for his drug problem. Shay suspected that was more for her benefit, both of her best friends frantic about her accident.

"Shay, we'll talk later, okay? This doesn't affect us at all. Tell me we're good, okay?" Kelly kissed her on the forehead acting like Dawson was not in the room his eyes passing through her.

"We're good," she answered kissing him back. He had that look on his face, that to hell with the world, self destructive, I don't give a shit about anything look. She desperately wanted to go with him, hook her arm in his and hit a bar, strip club, anything. She knew by the look on his face he'd refuse. No talking to him when he got like this. She just stared at his back as he left, running down the stairs and slamming the door.

"Are WE good?" asked Dawson quietly, "because I feel like the bad guy in all this."

"I just don't understand WHY you would go there! You know what kinda place he's in right now! You know how he's been since Royce left."

There it is. All laid out like a bride on her wedding night. Kelly's the favorite child, that's for sure.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he was an active participant. I'm also sure I was just one in his long line of conquests, Shay. It's really not a big deal. Please say we're okay."

"Did you see his face? You're not a conquest. You don't know him at all. I shoulda followed him." Shay walked past Dawson and headed for the stairs. She turned back, "Oh, and where does this leave you and Casey? I love you, but I don't get you, Gabby."

I don't get me either thought Dawson as she headed home.

Kelly didn't know why but he went straight for Molly's. Something in him wants to be found, rescued by Shay. He wants that conversation and really wants her to explain to him what has happened. What it all means, if anything. After all, he thinks, I'm a stupid ass.

Kelly didn't have to wait long. Shay headed in smiling and hugged him long and hard, the kind of hug that threatens to break you. She was the only one who he could trust, who would love him until the day he died.

"Hey," she said signaling Otis for a beer.

"I'm really sorry I didn't say anything. It just kinda happened. Are you really okay with it," asked Kelly wanting her to say everything would be alright. He would be alright.

"I love you. You know that?"

Ah, hell. When she started with that, he knew some tough love was coming next, nothing good. I'm moving out. I'm so disappointed in you. This isn't you, Kelly. No, nothing happy would follow. He nodded his head.

"Dawson and you, you just don't fit."

Well, we kinda do, thought Kelly.

"You've never even noticed her. I'm not sayin' this to be mean, but she's never noticed you. Now you're giving her puppy dog eyes and look like you give a shit and I'm not seeing it."

Kelly didn't answer, took a long swig of beer. He couldn't deny any of it.

"The thing is, and you know this. You do, Kelly. Dawson has had a thing for Casey. She has for a long time, before Mills, even when he was with Hallie. Way before this." Shay thought it would be best to just rip that bandaid off, one quick move.

"I know all this. Just that when we're together, I dunno."

"I do know, Kel. You're gonna have that white picket fence, the beautiful wife, the crap load of kids. I feel it. I just don't think with Dawson." She wrapped her arm around him shooting a look to a couple of women on the other side of the bar trying to get Kelly's attention.

"Let's get the hell outta here, go home."

"Can we get a cupcake first? You know watching me eat one will make you feel better," teased Shay.

Kelly laughed nodding his head yes. "Let's walk to your place. Sound good?" Shay's place was a little bakery three blocks from the bar. The owners knew the blond and her friend well. She always got a red velvet or vanilla bean. Her handsome companion always drank a coffee and watched her eat it.

They were walking, Kelly's arm slung around Shay in their familiar pose. He always felt so warm, comfortable, safe to her. Nothing could touch them.

Kelly let himself forget Dawson, let Shay distract him with her usual silliness. She was trying to get Kelly to decide on a career he would've gone into if he'd never been a firefighter. He said it was never an option, so no point in the discussion.

"You lack imagination, Severide!"

Mmm, Dawson would disagree he thought. No thinkin' about her. Focus.

"Okay," he laughed, "I got it. Somethin' with boats."

"Thank you! Yes, good choice. You're supposed to ask me now, Kelly."

"Leslie Shay, if you weren't a paramedic, what would you be?" Kelly asked dramatically acting like he couldn't wait to hear the answer.

Shay slammed to a stop like a car hitting a brick wall, jerking Kelly back. He looked from her pale face to what she was staring at wide eyed in fear and saw two punks in front of them blocking their passage.

Nothing had been said, no demand made, but she had that eerie sense in her stomach that this was danger approaching. The looks in the boys' eyes were frightening to her.

"Bitch, give me your wallet!" That didn't take long. Demand made.

It took Kelly a second to realize he was the bitch they were referring to.

He moved in front of Shay and took his wallet out of his back pocket, handing it to the thug. This kid's no more than 18, 19, he thought. Partner not much older. They both had hands in their pockets giving the illusion of a gun.

"Purse, sweet thing."

I'm bitch and she's sweet thing?

"I didn't bring one," said Shay coming out from behind Kelly a little holding up her hands so they could see.

"Your bitch always pays?" they asked laughing stepping closer to the lieutenant.

"Bitch, give me your ring." Kelly handed it over. "Now, the chain," he said pointing to the the chain around his neck with a St. Florian at the end.

"Not gettin' this one," said Kelly touching the chain. No way in hell. His mother gave it to him on his sixteenth birthday, one of the best memories he had of her. He didn't give a damn about material things, and any of the crap he owned, but this was different.

"Give it to me now!" yelled the teen more agitated, not expecting a refusal, not knowing what to do.

"You lettin' that bitch say no?" added the older thief, pushing him forward.

"Kelly, give it to him," Shay whispered from behind. She was terrified at the look in his eyes, but what really scared her was the hand in the pocket shaking violently.

"You got my money, my ring, why don't you just leave," said Kelly calmly. He held up his hands defensively.

"You gotta learn, bitch," said the older one pushing his partner to the side.

Shay's eyes darted around looking for help from somewhere, someone. A few people further down the street. No cars passing by, so late. She tried to get to the side of Kelly. Maybe she could reason with them. He just strong armed her to stay back behind him and shot her a look that showed some fear in those Severide eyes. That's when she knew they were in real, maybe I'm not getting out of this, trouble.

The more aggressive thug was now in charge and things were taking a turn for the worse, if things could get worse. Let us get out of this, prayed Shay pressing up on the back of Kelly wiling him to take off the chain.

"Take - it - off - now- BITCH!"

Kelly wanted to clock the guy right in the face. He was shaking now, not from fear but from pure anger. If Shay were not at his side he would've lost it, punched him in the face, and, in his mind, gotten the gun, if there even was one. Act first, think second, story of his life.

Instead of turning ninja on the asshole demanding his chain, he handed it over. Couldn't risk it with Shay right there behind him.

"Now did that hurt?" He pulled the gun from his pocket and pushed it hard into Kelly's chest. Really a gun, thought the lieutenant a little shocked, figured they were just punks posturing.

Kelly gave Shay a little nudge further back and stared at the loser who had a gun touching him. He was seeing red and only kept it together because the blonde behind him crept closer and was tight up against his back, squeezing him from behind. Geez, Shay just jump on my damn back, he thought, just get on up there.

"Nah, just kiddin'" laughed the delinquent without really laughing. It was one of those humorless laughs that was loaded with hate, came out more like an insult. He clenched the chain and shoved it into his pocket turning away.

Shay let out a breath feeling the tension through her whole body slightly release. She kept a tight hold of Kelly not trusting him to be free. She could see him running after them, trying to get back that little piece of his mom.

The younger teen started walking briskly away from scene, but the one brandishing the gun turned back to Kelly. Shay saw it as a flash, the littlest movement in the corner of her eye. Her main focus on her friend's face, specifically his clenched jaw.

Two loud pops rang out, her body jumping involuntarily both times. She watched Kelly fall to the ground eyes still open, red beginning to spread across his T shirt, expanding, bigger and bigger, reaching the concrete beneath him.

She didn't hear the sound of her own scream or the couple rushing toward her already calling 911. She could only hear the sound of his breathing as she watched his chest rise and fall so rapidly. She pushed on his wounds with her bare hands trying to stop the ever expanding red. She thought she'd gone deaf until she heard one more thing. The sound of her name coming from her roommate's mouth.

* * *

**My favorite relationship on ChiFi is Severide and Shay, so you know she was taking Kelly's side, so to speak. You also know I had to hurt him a little (or a lot) to move the story along. What do you think? Any hope for Dawson and Severide?**


	7. Chapter 7

Shay was numb, felt like she was out of her body just watching what was going on. This surreal vision could not be happening. She looked down at her hands and saw the red covering them. She'd touched her face, forehead, hair...all covered with streaks of red now.

"Sweetie, come with me. We're gonna get you cleaned up."

Shay stared at the nurse not moving, noticing her badge that read Natalie Harris. The picture looked like a younger version of the lady trying to pull her up by the arm.

"C'mon hon. We're gonna wash all that off. Then I'm callin' someone for you." The nurse, Natalie, was smiling so sweetly, Shay found herself smiling back. She let herself be led to the bathroom and stood compliantly to the side. Her arms were limp as each one was scrubbed clean. Nurse Natalie used a washcloth and tried to clean Shay's face. She got most of Kelly's blood off deciding to leave the dried blood in her hair. This girl needed a serious shower to get all that out. It would have to be good enough.

The nurse got out Shay's phone and looked at the names she'd texted recently. Kelly, Dawson, Casey all came up. She knew Kelly Severide was the man brought in.

"How bout I call Dawson," asked Natalie ready to dial the number. She knew the blond was in bad shape and needed some support now.

Shay shook her head no furiously.

Okay next name. "How bout Casey?" she tried again.

Shay just nodded her head.

"He's on his way," said Nurse Natalie still smiling. "You know your friend is going to be just fine, hon. Dr. Franks is one of the best we have. He'll get him fixed up in no time." She put an arm around Shay squeezing tightly, trying to comfort this girl and bring her back to her senses.

The look on Casey's face as he came rushing into the waiting room shook Shay back to reality. She ran into his arms tears finally coming. She knew on some level that if they started, they may never stop.

"What happened? Where is he?" Casey's anguished look broke Shay that much more. The only time she'd seen that look on his face was when Hallie was brought here, to this same hospital, already dead...gone forever. That could not happen, not this time. Please not this time, she prayed.

The sound of Shay's sobs were filling the waiting area. She tried to get the story out, but her crying wouldn't let her. That image of Casey facing the doctor alone, breaking, his slack frame hanging on the doctor, was replaying over in her brain.

"Shay, ssshhhh. It's okay. Severide is going to be okay. Ssshhh." He pulled her down to a chair and just held on, rubbing her back in a rhythmic motion. All the thoughts of bringing Hallie in here were also replaying in his mind. He needed to know that Kelly was going to be alright. He was going to live to see another day, to be a major pain in Casey's ass.

"Shay, what happened? " Casey pleaded, his eyes filled with a worry that only came from being here before.

Shay knew she had to tell him. He needed to hear something. She pulled herself together enough to give a brief description of the walk to her cupcake place, the punks, the gun, the chain, the two shots. Two shots that hit her best friend.

Antonio Dawson came rushing in just as Shay finished the awful story.

"Leslie, what the hell happened?" he asked getting out a small notepad, concern all over his face.

Shay told the story again, Antonio interrupting to ask questions and get details. Jesus, he thought, his city was turning into a damn war zone with all the shootings. Now it was affecting his friends, in areas that were full of families, not gangs.

"Gabby's on her way. Don't worry. Kelly's a tough SOB...he's gonna be fine."

"What? Gabby's on her way? Here?" asked Shay not wanting to see her right now. She couldn't deal with that, with her.

Casey had gone to the nurses' station trying to get some update on Kelly's condition, on the surgery he'd been in for so long.

"I knew she'd wanna be here for you...for Casey. Shay, I've got some ideas on who these punks are. I gotta follow up. You okay till Gabby gets here?"

"Uh, yeah." Antonio was off before Shay could tell him to call her back. Tell her she wasn't needed here. There was nothing she could do to help. Nothing she could do to make Kelly better. In fact, she had a feeling that seeing her would only make Kelly worse.

Casey came back looking more dejected than before.

"No news. She said the doctor would find us as soon as Kelly was out of surgery. Tell me this is going to turn out okay." Casey was always the rock. He was the one that was supposed to tell Shay that Severide was going to be fine. Now, he had a desperation in his eyes that made the blond want to scream, want to just yell out that this could not be happening.

Instead, she held Casey in tight and said Kelly would be fine. They were in a long embrace when Dawson ran in, hair a mess, looking frantic.

"Oh my God, Shay. Where's Kelly? Tell me exactly what happened and what condition he was in when you got here." Dawson grabbed her friend's hand and waited for a response, the earlier bitterness gone. Shay had to admit, she was glad Gabby came.

Amazing how a crisis can bring people together, thought Shay. She was also amazed that Dawson hadn't said one word to Casey. Did she even realize he was standing right next to her?

"Gabby, thanks for coming for us, but you didn't have to. Boden's heading over now, and we really don't know anything. We can call you when he's out of surgery." Casey took Dawson's other hand in his and kissed it.

Shay lifted one eyebrow and looked at her friend. She "came for us" my ass, she thought. She tried to make eye contact with Gabby but that was not happening.

"Matt, I'll stay. I wanna make sure Severide's okay. I'll wait with you and Shay."

How generous, thought Shay. She's got that worried girlfriend look all over her face, but not three hours ago she was saying that it all meant nothing. Before she could say anything a doctor came slowly into the waiting room.

"Family of Kelly Severide?" he questioned the three.

"Yes." said Shay and Dawson at the same time.

"Mr. Severide made it through surgery. He's doing much better than I expected he would." he paused for a second giving the friends a chance to digest his words.

Kelly was alive, fighting the odds. Shay let out a deep breath and Casey smiled a little looking at the two women. Dawson wanted to hear more, the specifics.

She had just gone through a shooting with her brother. He'd made a miraculous recovery, and she knew the chances of anyone surviving something like that were slim.

"One bullet went straight through his side, not hitting any major organs or arteries. Really lucky on that one. The other bullet hit a rib and bounced around inside your friend finally lodging in another rib."

Casey felt his shoulders slump a little, feeling like a balloon slowly losing air. Here it comes, he thought. The part where the doc says he's done everything he can, now just a waiting game.

"We got the bullet out and repaired the internal damage. A lung is collapsed but no other organs damaged. He's had quite a bit of blood loss, but overall I'd say he's pretty damn lucky. Could have been much worse. I'd say your friend is going to be okay. Not tomorrow or the day after, but it looks like he'll recover."

The friends all had tears in their eyes, relief sweeping over them. Casey grabbed the women and pulled them in tight putting his face in Gabby's hair. Shay's shoulders were shaking, sobs starting up again. Dawson felt her face wet, not able to stop the stream of tears that began when she realized Kelly would be okay.

"When can we see him?" asked Casey needing to see Kelly for himself.

"He's in recovery, but as soon as we transfer him to a room, you all can check in briefly. He should be waking up tonight. He'll be groggy and out of it, but he'll know you're there."

Boden came rushing in looking disheveled and worried. His lieutenant had been shot. When he saw Casey's face, a huge, toothy grin spread across his face.

"So, squad's lieutenant is going to be giving me hell in no time? Challenging everything I say?" Boden laughed.

He and Kelly had butted heads on more than one occasion, but Chief was well aware that it was more a problem of being too much alike rather than truly disagreeing. Boden had thought many times about how much he'd been like Kelly at that age.

When the doctor came back to say Kelly could see them, Shay pushed Casey into going first. She wanted to be last because she knew she'd be spending the night in a chair by his bed.

Casey walked slowly in catching his breath at the sight of his fallen friend. He'd never seen Kelly look so small and helpless. He was doubting the doctor's words that Kelly would be okay. He didn't look okay, tubes going into him, coming out of him.

Matt pulled a chair right next to Kelly's bed looking at his friend's pale face, too pale. Didn't really look like Kelly. He touched his hand waiting for some response. None. He held Kelly's hand a little tighter, willing him to open his eyes. Casey's own eyes were growing wet again.

He inched his face closer to Kelly's.

"Severide, can you hear me?" he whispered. "Kelly, listen to me. I cannot lose one more person. You hear me? I cannot lose one more damn person. I can't." Matt's voice broke thinking of Andy, Hallie, how they would never be back. Who did he have left? His sister, nephews, a runaway mom, and his friends, really family, at the firehouse. Kelly the one he'd known the longest, the one who probably knew him the best. And, of course, Dawson.

"So you're going to get off your ass and come back to us. I need you, Kelly." Casey's voice broke again. He put his head down on the side of the bed trying to focus on the words of the doctor...Kelly was going to recover. In spite of how bad he looked, he was not leaving, he was not dying on him. Matt kept repeating those words in his mind.

Kelly's eyes opened, little slits trying to focus, seeing Casey's head resting on the bed. The night's events coming back to him. The piercing pain in his side, followed by another pain, this one more intense and burning, knocking him on his ass. He remembered how hard it was to breathe, desperately gasping for air, not enough coming in. A sound came from his lips.

Casey's head sprang up, looking into Kelly's eyes, now open. Matt leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Not goin' anywhere," he barely whispered, almost inaudible.

Casey smiled and squeezed his friend's hand a little tighter. "You sure as hell better not. Shay will kill you, my friend. She's already pissed you're in here."

Kelly wanted to laugh, but that burning pain in his chest told him not to. He just squeezed Casey's hand a little tighter.

In the waiting room, Shay was not letting Dawson off the hook.

"You can go home. That is unless you think Casey needs you," said Shay innocently.

"Don't be a bitch about it," said Gabby. "You know I need to make sure Severide's okay. Yes, I care about him. Satisfied? I'm admitting it. I care. Okay?"

That was Boden's cue to go get coffee and just get the heck out of the drama that was unfolding before him. Damn lieutenant couldn't keep it in his pants, he thought. Just what the firehouse needed, Casey and Severide back at each other's throats. They'd finally gotten past Darden's death, the blaming, now this.

"So are you two going to date or what?" Shay half asked, half accused.

"No! I'm dating Casey. Finally. Shay, you know I've been waiting forever for this. I can't jeopardize that."

"You don't think sleeping with Kelly kinda put the whole Casey thing in jeopardy?" asked Shay with that same innocent look on her face.

"You're being a bitch again." Dawson wanted to leave, or be there entirely for Casey or for Shay. But she knew better than anyone, she was there for Kelly. Something in her wouldn't let her leave. She needed to see him as much as Shay did, and that scared her to the core.

Casey came bouncing in the waiting room, huge smile on his face.

"He's awake! You know who he's asking for?"

"Let's both go in," offered Shay. "You know he needs to rest. We'll visit for a little, then you go home Gabby. I'm spendin' the night."

Dawson let Shay go in first. She stood back watching the best friends... Shay completely losing it, crying all over Kelly's face. Kelly trying to comfort her and make her feel better, whispering something to her. He stroked the back of her head, forcing himself to smile a little.

Dawson couldn't help but think how cute it was that Kelly was trying to make Shay feel better even though he was in the hospital bed.

"Dawson's here too, Kelly," Shay said waving Gabby forward.

Kelly grimaced a little. Looks like he ate a damn sour pickle, thought Dawson moving up to his bedside.

"Hey," she said, her hand moving involuntarily to his head. She stroked his hair gently. What the hell are you doing? Those damn blue eyes staring right at her, burning a hole straight through her, stirring up that same passion.

Kelly whispered something, serious look on his face. Gabby leaned in so close, his lips almost touching her ear.

"I'm okay," he said weakly, the look on his face contradicting his words. "Go to Casey," he continued. "He needs you. He really needs you." Kelly closed his eyes letting the morphine take him away. He had no desire to watch Gabby walk away from his bedside, out of his room, and into the arms of truck's lieutenant in the waiting room.

* * *

Hmmm, is this the end of Kelly and Gabby? Will she forget all about him when he's all hurt and injured and definitely needing some special care? Haha! Please leave a review...they're fun to read!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby didn't walk out of Kelly's room. She pulled up a chair and watched the sleeping lieutenant studying his face, watching his chest rise and fall, keeping an eye on the monitors. Casey joined the paramedics after sending Boden home. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Hey, you can go home now, Gabby. You don't have to stay anymore. We appreciate it, but..." Casey cocked his head to the side shrugging his shoulders as if to say, "what gives?"

"You sure you're okay?" Dawson asked Matt, getting up to give him a hug. She was genuinely concerned for Casey. That weary look on his face, those clear blue eyes clouded with worry...he had the haggard look of someone completely worn out, desperately needing sleep.

Shay looked the same, curled up in a ball in the small chair. Closing her eyes for a few minutes then jumping up the second she heard a monitor go off.

Her friends needed her, Dawson told herself. She was staying. The fact that Severide sent her away didn't sit well with the brunette either. He basically said go to Casey, be with Casey, forget about me...at least that's what she heard. And that made her want to do the exact opposite.

Kelly was the same way. Seeing Gabby at his bedside, doing what? Rubbing his head? Comforting him? All that after she said he meant nothing to her, he was a huge mistake...at least that's what he heard.

It made him want to send her away straight into Casey's waiting arms. Yes, pot meet kettle.

Gabby hugged Matt tightly hooking her arms around his waist, all the while looking at Kelly over Casey's shoulder. His chest seemed to be rising and falling more rapidly. Up and down, up and down quicker and quicker.

Shit, he's in distress thought Dawson just as one of his monitors began beeping loudly. Shay was up at his side calling for a nurse. Dr. Franks must have been doing rounds because he was in the room immediately.

"Get me a chest tube!" he barked at a nurse. "There's air in the chest cavity, lung's fully collapsed. C'mon, c'mon!"

Kelly couldn't catch his breath, couldn't breathe. The more he sucked in air, the more desperate he became, his chest panting at such a fast pace. His eyes searching the room for someone to help him. He would have screamed out if that were possible, but he didn't even have enough breath to make a sound.

Shay was at one side holding his hand whispering in his ear, telling him he was going to be okay, to try to calm down. Casey and Dawson stood behind her watching helplessly, torn apart by the pleading in Kelly's eyes to do something, anything to help him.

The doctor moved at a frenzied pace pulling Kelly's gown off his shoulders exposing his chest. He pulled part of the heavy bandaging away revealing a raw line of stitches across part of his patient's chest. Gabby winced knowing the pain that went along with the injuries on Kelly. Doctor Franks rubbed some betadine to the side of the surgery site and quickly inserted the chest tube.

Instant relief. Kelly's lungs could fill with oxygen again. They were burning like hell, but he could breathe. His body went slack as the tension in his muscles somewhat released. He saw his three friends gathered around his bed, all looking like hell. He tried to tell them he was fine, to go home, to get some sleep. Nothing came out, breathing so labored, words impossible. The doctor gave him an extra shot of morphine allowing Kelly to go completely limp.

"This is not unexpected," explained Dr. Franks. "The chest tube's going to help things along. We'll take it out in a day or two. You all can get those looks off your faces. Your friend's prognosis hasn't changed. He's going to be okay. It's just slow going." The doctor gave Casey a pat on the back as he left.

"That was scary," said Shay slumping back in her chair not taking her eyes off her roommate.

"Damn scary," agreed Casey. "Get back up. I'm taking you home, Shay. You need to shower, sleep a little. We'll be back tomorrow."

Shay didn't want to leave, but she knew Casey was right. She looked at Dawson and had the strangest feeling that she was leaving Kelly in good hands. The look on Gabby's face was pretty transparent. She obviously cared for the man in the bed. Where that would lead, Shay had no idea. She still didn't see this ending well for Kelly, but she would help him deal with the fallout later. In the right here and now, Shay was going to leave the two for the night.

She went to Kelly's side and kissed him on the forehead. Rubbing his temple, she whispered an "I love you" in his ear. She hugged Gabby on the way out and whispered, "Call me if anything changes. Anything at all. Please take care of him."

"You got it," answered Dawson painfully aware of the confused stare from truck's lieutenant. She decided at that exact moment that Casey deserved better, that he would have to be told. Later. Definitely later.

After the two left, Gabby settled in for the night in Shay's chair. She closed her eyes and tried to let her body relax a little. No luck. She heard every sound he made, a fitful night, in pain, in and out of consciousness. Dawson ended up at Kelly's side more than in the chair.

She tried the washcloth trick he seemed to take comfort in the last time she'd tended to him. She smiled a little thinking of how pissed he'd be that she'd come through again even after he tried to send her away. Cold washcloth on the forehead always felt good. Kelly opened his eyes a little, looked confused, closed them again.

The next time he opened them he scanned the room not satisfied with Gabby's face being the only one in the room. He kind of turtled his head around the paramedic obviously looking for someone else.

"Shay?" he whispered.

Asshole, thought Dawson. Where was she last time you were hurt, she thought bitterly. At her sister's. I was the one givin' you the damn IV, wiping your face, giving you a few other things. Jesus, Gabby, get your head out of the gutter.

She'd been thinking about those Severide lips really all night, those kisses after the barbecue, after the Heather Darden smack down. She had to admit it...Kelly'd been right. It would've been round three if Shay hadn't walked in on them. She shook her head a little to wipe that thought away. Just look at his forehead, avoid eye contact and those damn lips.

"Casey made her go home to shower, try to sleep a little. She'll be right back." The softness in Dawson's voice surprised even herself. That scowl in his forehead made her lose the anger of a few seconds ago. Her eyes venturing to his, seeing the frightened look, tugged at her heart.

She put the washcloth back on his forehead watching his chest exhale deeply, relaxing a little. He opened his eyes again.

"You should go too. Sleep. Look like hell." Kelly's voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"You're such a charmer. You'll get rid of me when Shay gets here. You sleep now." She was back at rubbing his head softly, stroking his temples, his cheek. Seemed to relax him, scowl fading.

Back at the apartment, Shay and Casey fell asleep almost the instant their heads touched a pillow. Casey slept on Kelly's bed figuring his friend wouldn't mind. He was awake now hearing the sound of Shay in the bathroom.

Casey looked around the room, eyes turning to the pictures on his dresser. Andy, Severide, and himself... all looking back at him smiling, sitting around a table at the station. Matt remembered that day well. They'd been playing cards, poker. Andy had a way of uniting squad and truck, everyone all in. Kelly ended up bluffing every bit of change out of Andy's pocket, every last penny.

Darden stared in disbelief as Kelly swept all the money into squad's drinking fund laughing. "Like takin' candy from a baby," Severide had teased. Casey also remembered that night going out for drinks and Kelly refusing to let Andy pay for one drink. "You got two kids, Darden," he told his friend in a hushed tone. "I got this."

Casey heard Shay in the hallway and rushed out to meet her.

"You okay?" he asked glad to see she looked more like herself.

"Much better. Why don't you shower before we head back? Borrow Kelly's clothes, he won't mind."

"That sounds good," said Matt turning back to Kelly's room. "Hey, Shay," he called.

"Yes?" said Shay dreading what she thought was coming next. Casey was not stupid.

"Dawson's really come through for us, don't you think? I just wonder what's going on is all?"

"What do you think's going on?" asked Shay looking down wishing she could sink into some black hole.

"I was hoping you could help me out with that," answered Matt.

"I think you have all the answers you need," said Shay taking off for downstairs leaving Casey with just what he needed.

The pleasure of the shower was fading fast for Shay. Casey knew. Not all of it, but he knew something was going on. Dammit Gabby, Leslie cursed under her breath.

At the hospital, Dawson must've dozed off in the chair awaking to the sounds of Kelly. More like yelling, cursing.

"What the hell is this shit!" he screamed yanking at the tubing in his chest. "Aaahh!" he yelled out at the piercing pain, his own doing.

"Stop it!" Dawson commanded jumping to Kelly's side pinning his arms down. "That's helping you breathe! Stop it!" She held his struggling arms firmly, marveling at how easy it was. He quit struggling letting the words sink in.

His face had the frustrated look of a two year old pinned down to get that shot he was fighting against. Gabby slowly loosened her grip, studying Severide's face.

"Kelly, Dr. Franks is probably on his way right now to take this thing out. You just can't rip it out. You'll hurt yourself. Okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"So now you're not talking to me?"

Silence.

"Pouting. Okay, that'll help everything," she said plopping in the chair glaring at the lieutenant.

"Not pouting," he whispered. "Just pissed, don't wanna be here."

"I don't want you here either," she said from the chair. "You do look cute when you pout though," she teased realizing the silence was because it probably hurt too damn much to talk.

Kelly smiled and closed his eyes tightly. The awareness of what had happened was dawning on him. The "oh crap I was actually shot" realization was setting in. With it came a panic about how close he came to death and a sadness. Sadness with the thought of how long the recovery would be. Yeah, the "I'm glad I survived" feelings were so quickly replaced with the "I've got a long road ahead" thoughts. Human nature.

Gabby got back up for the hundredth time and rubbed Kelly's arm trying to reassure him that he would be okay, be back as the leader of squad.

She also knew how lucky he'd been. How many calls had her and Shay been on where a gunshot victim was dead before he hit the ground? Too many.

Dr. Franks entered the room, chart in hand, smile on his face.

"Mr. Severide, how are you feeling?" he asked his patient, nodding at Gabby.

"Just great," said Kelly in barely a whisper.

The doctor checked all around the chest tube, listened to his breathing, had him breathe in and out forcefully. Dr. Franks had given up asking for some privacy in examining his patient...blonde, brunette, didn't matter, neither one would get out. He'd also given up trying to figure out the relationship situation.

"How about we get this thing out?" the doctor asked casually, touching the chest tube.

"Hell yeah," croaked out Kelly.

Shay came in about thirty minutes later relieved to find her roommate looking a little better, tube gone. He looked human again.

Gabby rose to meet her outside the room to talk. Kelly had finally dozed off, so she didn't want to rouse him so soon, nurses would be in making noise in no time.

"He looks better," said Shay brightly.

"He had a rough night," Dawson said barely getting the words out. Tears were threatening to come pouring out of her brown eyes. What are you doing, she thought. Keep it together. The tears were streaming now threatening to turn into sobs. Shay brought her into a tight hug and that's when Gabby lost it.

"What happened?" asked Shay concern growing in her stomach.

"He's o- okay. It, it w- was just a bad night," Dawson had been holding so much in, pretending to be such a good friend to Casey and Shay. What a joke, she thought. Pretending not to care about Severide. Also a joke. She was admitting to herself for the first time that she thought about the man lying in the bed quite a bit. More than a bit. All the time.

Shay called Antonio to pick up Gabby and take her home. She needed her brother right now. She needed much more, thought Shay, but brother would have to do.

Kelly was released after three more long, torturous days in the hospital. Torturous for all those around him. He wanted to leave the day after the chest tube was removed and didn't take the news well that he'd be staying. He wasn't blatantly rude to the nurses or to Dr. Franks. Instead he decided to show everyone he was fine by doing everything for himself. He got up, unhooked his IVs, hopped in the shower just to prove he was ready to go home. The nurses, Shay, Gabby dragged his ass back to bed too many times to count. He was even in the cafeteria drinking coffee with a new friend, an elderly heart patient, telling stories when Shay finally tracked him down. That was the point where Dr. Franks gave up.

"I'd like to keep you a few more days, but you win. I'm releasing you to your home, to Shay. Maybe then you'll quit running around and rest. I'm serious."

Kelly was ready to go back on shift in less than a week. In his mind he was ready. Boden had other ideas.

"Call me in a week, Severide. Then we'll talk about a return date," Chief laughed hanging up the phone before his lieutenant could argue.

"Damn shot and he wants to come back already," chuckled Boden to himself.

Things at the firehouse were no laughing matter. Things had gotten a little frigid between Dawson and Casey. Both knew the reason but neither was ready to talk about it. Their solution? Avoid each other.

Casey was getting angrier and angrier. Why the hell am I so mad? He couldn't explain it. Not like Dawson and him had anything exclusive. They'd barely started dating. He just expected more...from her and especially from Kelly. Severide knew the deal. Yet he still couldn't back off. Matt didn't understand.

He'd visited his friend a couple of times but didn't say much, leaving Kelly puzzled. Gabby came by one time only. She brought a carload of food, all delicious, all cooked to perfection, must've taken hours. Then she left and didn't come back. Kelly told himself it didn't matter, he didn't care. Shay tried to talk to him, but he just said Dawson meant nothing to him, better off without her, confusing as hell.

Dawson wasn't confused at all. She knew things couldn't keep going this way.

"Casey, you gotta second?" she asked the first moment he was alone. They were in the locker area right by the showers. Those showers where she ran into Severide. That smack that sent her body into some crazy, out of control, losing your damn mind frenzy. She was thinking about the second time she saw Kelly naked when Casey repeated, "What's up?" Dawson hadn't even heard the first time.

"Matt, I wanted to talk about us and, well, things have been so awkward, and..."

"That kinda happens when you sleep with my best friend. After we've started dating."

Gabby felt like she'd been verbally slapped and was at a loss for words. Casey didn't mince any words. Part of why she liked him so much. No bullshit.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I really want us to still have a chance. It was just a crazy, drunken mistake. A huge mistake." Tears were forming in Dawson's eyes. She felt terrible about what she'd done, terrible for hurting Matt...and she had to admit, terrible for calling Kelly a mistake.

"Hey, Gabby. Don't cry. Come here." Matthew Casey was a perfect gentleman. Another reason Gabby liked him so much. He couldn't watch her cry and keep up the cold shoulder. He had her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back, letting her wipe her tears on his shirt.

"Yes, we can still give it a go. It's okay. Everyone's done something stupid, something they regret."

"I don't know why. I'm so dumb."

"You're not dumb. I'm sure you're not the first one with Severide regrets. You were drunk, didn't know what you were doing," Casey rationalized.

"Casey, you know I've wanted you for a long time. Severide was just there. I only want you. Just you."

Kelly stood at the end of the lockers completely dumbfounded. He'd come to the station and gotten the warmest welcome ever, everyone so happy he'd survived, was coming back. Hugs all around, Boden reminding him it was paperwork only, no runs for another two weeks. Mouch sending him to the lockers to find Casey.

He'd found Casey alright. He'd heard enough. Severide regrets. Too drunk to know what you were doing. He was just there.

Kelly felt like he was shot again. This time straight through the heart. He had it right when he said Shay was the only one he could trust. Sure as hell not these two.

He cleared his throat loudly. The pair separated immediately, guilty looks on their faces.

"So I have to get a woman drunk to get any? And I was 'just there?' Anyone there would've done the trick? Mouch? Jesus, you two deserve each other." Kelly rushed out, telling Boden he'd see him in a week, maybe. Shay tried to catch him but only saw his car peel out and barrel down the street. Casey and Dawson ran after Kelly, but only found a pair of piercing blue eyes waiting for them. And they weren't Severide's. Leslie Shay had kept her mouth shut for long enough.

* * *

**I had to create tension between the lieutenants... I like it when they're fighting and then when they makeup...just like brothers. Haha! Oooh, and Gabby made a choice, sort of. And who would want to be on the bad side of Shay? We'll see what happens next. Leave a review, please. Fun to read!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who review! Sorry I haven't personally thanked each of you, but I've had this story on the brain and been writing like crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Shay yelled loud enough for all to hear. The men scattered in various directions wanting no part of this. All had guessed there was Dawson and Casey drama with the coolness felt every time the two were around each other. They had no idea that Severide was thrown into the mix.

"Ah, crap," Mouch said under his breath moving to squad's table…far enough away to be out of the line of fire, but close enough to hear everything that was said.

"Hello? Anyone? Why did Kelly tear out of here? What did you two do?" Shay was still yelling. She saw that look in his eyes. She knew what it meant, the raw hurt…she'd seen it when Renee admitted the baby wasn't his and when Tara Little had accused him of the unthinkable.

"Shay, it was a misunderstanding. That's all," said Casey knowing he was not going to be let off the hook so easily.

"Really? Really?" Shay looked incredulous, eyes wide, so mad she was seeing red, literally.

"Someone better spill it. Now!" she was still screaming. Mouch turned to see who would be brave enough to respond.

Casey again. "Leslie, we were talking, Dawson and me, and, well – um. Kelly may have overheard some things."

"What kind of things?"

"I was coming clean to Matt about the whole Severide thing and I said some things I never meant for Kelly to hear. Things I should have never said," Gabby admitted, head down, averting Shay's eyes.

Shay turned to look at Casey.

"And I didn't like what I was hearing, so I too said some things that I didn't mean. That weren't true." Matt hadn't meant any of it. The hurt he felt from two people he loved betraying him caused the toxic words to escape his mouth.

Dawson knew her mouth had taken on a life of its own, making up one excuse after another, trying to get Casey to forgive her. It was definitely one of those situations where you have no idea what you're saying, but you can't stop it either. The words were an out of control train heading straight toward Kelly.

"I hope you two will be very happy together. You deserve each other." Shay turned and walked back to the ambo ready to clean it like it had never been cleaned before. Neither friend took off after her. Both amazed that she'd repeated Kelly's words.

Mouch's mouth was wide open, his paper may have even been upside down. "Love triangles just never have a happy ending," he imparted from the table with all the wisdom of the Dalai Lama.

"Shut up!" snapped Dawson and Casey at the same time.

"We need to talk some more," said Gabby. "Just not here. After shift?"

"Yes. My place?"

"Sure," said the Dawson not knowing what she was going to say but realizing much more had to be said. The bullshit in the locker area was stopping now she vowed. Nothing but honesty. No matter what, nothing but honesty. She pulled out her phone to text Kelly.

_I'm sorry._ She'd typed out more, erased it all, tried again, erased again. Finally settled on those words.

Nothing.

She tried calling. Straight to voicemail. Dammit, Kelly, pick up.

She texted again. Please, can we talk?

Nothing.

She pushed her phone back in her pocket and headed into the kitchen. She started whipping up one of her specialties, banging pots and pans like they were the enemy. Everyone stayed out of her way. Shay was making a racket of her own in the ambo. The guys weren't sure if she was cleaning or destroying, but they knew to stay far away.

After shift, Gabby headed to Casey's with her stomach in knots, heart racing. Did she love this man? Yes. Definitely, yes. Did she love Kelly? Mmmm. Yes. There. She finally said the words in her brain. She loved Severide.

Shay couldn't get home fast enough. She expected him to be gone, out drinking his sorrows away, finding a pretty young thing to go home with.

There he was watching TV on the couch.

"Hey," Shay said quietly.

"Hey," he turned his head to her and smiled.

"You okay?" she asked heading over to him leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yep. I don't wanna talk about it though." That was it. He clammed up on the subject for the rest of the night. For the rest of the week. For another week, up until he returned to work. Shay tried to get him to open up about it. He wasn't biting. She finally decided the best way to be there for him was to just "be there." They watched movies, went to the movies, ate out, ventured to the lake. Shay even worked out with him a little complaining the whole time.

His follow up appointment with Dr. Franks went so well with the doctor bragging about Kelly "being some of his best work." He cleared the lieutenant for full duty. Kelly should've been thrilled. He was and he wasn't. He was excited about getting off his ass and getting back to the business of fighting fires and saving people. He was not looking forward to facing Dawson and Casey.

They'd called, texted, even come by. Kelly avoided it all. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation or conversation or anything to do with the two.

The morning of his return Shay was running around like a crazy person. She ran to the fridge knowing they were going to be late.

"Did you eat my yogurt?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes. I ate your damn yogurt. Every time you ask, you already know the answer. Now calm down. You're making me even more nervous."

"You're nervous? Don't be nervous. They're the ones who should be nervous." Kelly just grabbed Shay's arm and led her to his car.

At the station another warm welcome with all the guys swarming around Kelly, telling him how good he looked.

"Would never believe you took two slugs. Yep, never believe it," commented Mouch. "Must've left a nasty scar though." Yeah, leave it to Mouch to bring the room down.

"I'll let you check it out later when we're alone," joked Kelly leaving everyone chuckling.

Casey came out from his office, awkward smile on his face. He lingered back until everyone got back to work, or cards, or whatever. He walked to Kelly and grabbed him in a hug before his friend could protest.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly. I didn't mean one goddamn word of it. If you'd have called me back, I could have told you all this."

Kelly didn't know how to respond. He couldn't really just punch the guy. Considered it, but no, couldn't do it.

"It's over. Let's just forget about it." That was the best he could do. He knew Casey had known him the longest, except for Boden, and he didn't want to lose him forever. Over a woman? They'd fought their way back after Andy's death, little by little. Kelly had stepped up for Matt after Hallie's death. Golfing, boxing, drinking, just hanging out. He couldn't cut him loose.

Matt felt like things were right again, or at least heading in that direction. A house without Severide leading squad was not much of a house. His life without his friend to drink with, talk to, piss off, was not much of a life.

He'd had that talk with Dawson, so at least they were at a point of honesty. Gabby admitted that she had feelings for Kelly but didn't want to pursue them. She said she just wanted Matt and he took her for her word. He loved Kelly; Shay loved Kelly. Was it that bad to add one more person who cared about Severide? He decided he could live with it. Kelly was a little like that loyal puppy who needed to be trained. He could see the appeal.

Dawson heard the commotion, the welcoming committee, and figured she'd stayed in the ambo as long as she could. She'd been dreading this moment. Almost as much as she dreaded coming to work each day to face the cold shoulder of Shay. She watched the two lieutenants in an uncomfortable conversation. What the hell. Now's as good a time as any, she thought.

"Kelly. Glad you're back," she said awaiting a blowout, a bitchout, something awful.

"Uh, thanks," he said backing away from Casey and heading in toward the kitchen.

Seeing Gabby again unleashed a mass of emotions like a dam being opened. He pictured her in his hospital room every day, comforting him, wiping his face, telling him it would be okay. Concern in her eyes, worry all over her face. She never left my damn room, he thought. Get your head straight. Forget her. She's forgotten you.

Kelly was a mess on the inside but maintaining control on the outside. Shay was all over him making things worse. Everywhere he turned there was Casey. Then he'd go somewhere else in the house and Dawson would be there.

Everyone was relieved when a call finally came in.

"About damn time," said Hermann. He'd seen the tension and kind of figured out what was going on. Cindy will be mad as hell when I tell her, he thought with a smile.

Truck, squad and ambulance all called to a dumpster fire that was spreading quickly to an adjacent building. When they arrived, the dumpster was no longer...it was a full fledged building fire. Some office workers were stumbling out. Dawson and Shay got to work, minor injuries, but so many. Chief called for another ambulance.

"Casey, Severide. I need a floor by floor to check for victims! Capp, Cruz, go with them! Everyone else get the dumpster, alley, and first floor under control. Let's go!"

Matt found the first victim, a man in his thirties hunched under a desk. He brought him out front then rushed off to join Kelly again. They worked together sweeping through office after office, wasting not one second, knowing they were in a race against time. Both could feel the way they were in sync, knowing the other's next move before it had even begun. Felt good, like old times.

Building swept, everyone accounted for. Boden was yelling for them to get out of there. The four were running down the stairs on two when the lower half of the staircase gave way.

Shit, not again, thought Kelly remembering the last time this happened with wood cutting through his calf like a knife. This time the four dropped safely down, and all four popped up scrambling to get out of there.

Shay and Dawson had wrapped up tending to the last of the minor injuries, waiting for the lieutenants to come rushing out.

"Jesus, Kelly, get out of there," whispered Shay.

"They're fine." Dawson said it more to convince herself.

The four firemen came stumbling out tumbling over each other, Kelly and Casey holding each other up. The paramedics ran to the four, Shay going straight to Severide. Cruz was coughing violently, so Dawson checked on him first.

"Kelly, you okay? Talk to me!" Shay yelled peeling up his shirt with him pushing it back down. Dawson watching while she got Cruz' breathing under control.

"Dammit, Shay! I'm fine, just exhausted! Check on Capp and Matt!" he coughed out.

She checked their legs, cutting the bottom of their pants away. A few scrapes, but nothing serious.

Kelly flopped on his back, wondering if he would ever have the energy to get back up. Jesus, getting shot takes a lot out of you, he thought laughing at himself. What did you expect first shift back?

Dawson yelled for some water, but Chief was already headed their way, four bottles in his hands.

"You gonna survive?" he asked his men, mainly looking at Severide.

"Maybe not," laughed Kelly pushing himself back up. "But, damn, we were good in there." He slapped Casey on the back.

"You're back, baby." Cruz wheezed out, oxygen mask on his face.

Casey was watching Dawson watching Severide looking for some sign. Some sign of what? He didn't know.

"You good?" she asked Matt holding out her hands to help him up.

"Great," he said accepting her help, big smiles on both their faces.

Shay helped up Kelly searching his face for some sign of what he was thinking. Nothing. He had his poker face on, no sign of anything. She made him take some breaths with the oxygen mask on "just to be sure."

"Sure of what?" he protested. "That I'm not dead?"

"Just do it," Dawson commanded, not making eye contact. She could feel Casey's stare on her evaluating her every move. She rubbed Casey's arm. "See you tonight?"

"Yep," answered Matt.

Point made, thought Kelly. He sucked down his water and went for another bottle, Shay bolstering him up.

Being away did make it easier to see them together, he thought. Matt deserves happiness, needs happiness. If they're happy together, that's great. Just great. The only problem was that Kelly missed Dawson. Missed her fussing over him, missed that hot little body he'd seen more than a couple times, missed that passion they generated. One that can't be forced, can't be faked.

"You're miles away, Kel. What's up? You okay?" Shay asked handing him another water.

"Great. Good. Glad to be back," he hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. Now that was forced, he thought. Fake.

At the firehouse, Kelly hit the showers first. Shay helped him get out of his gear making him feel four. He could barely lift his legs, get his shirt off. Every muscle was sore, he needed the help, still wasn't happy about it.

Shay headed to the dining area. Gabby was throwing together a quick stir fry.

"You need help?" Shay asked.

"Sure. Chop those onions and celery. Thanks." Gabby was thrilled with Shay's peace offering. "Uh, how's Severide?" Dawson felt like if she used his last name it sounded casual and more like colleagues checking on each other.

"I got the onions and celery, but Kelly's off limits. If we're gonna be friends, we're not talking about him. Ever. You lost that right a few weeks ago."

The only sound was the frying in the pan and Shay roughly chopping the vegetables.

"So how are things with Casey. Is it everything you hoped for?" It had been killing Shay to not talk to Dawson, to know what was going on.

"Good. I guess." Dawson needed someone to talk to also. That person was Shay, had been Shay up until the Kelly thing happened. She needed her friend back.

"Oh, I don't know. Not much has happened. We go to dinner. I cook sometimes. Hang out at the bar. Watch movies," Gabby hesitated making sure no one else was around.

"Doesn't sound like you're setting the world on fire," commented Shay. "So what's the problem? Is he not detailed oriented enough for you?" That ones for Kelly, she thought smiling.

"Don't be rude. He's great. You know Casey. It's just, I don't know..."

"You love him, right?" persisted Shay.

"Yeah. Of course! I've always loved Casey. It's just that when we're together I kinda feel like I'm with my, uh..."

"Your what?" Shay asked. "Husband? Love of your life? Fiancé?"

"Uh, no."

"What? I gotta check on Kelly. Say it."

"Well, kinda like my, uh... brother."

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review. Love reading them!


	10. Chapter 10

Brother? Yuck. Shay had that not so lovely vision in her head when she rounded the corner to the shower area to check on Kelly. He'd been in there for a long time.

"Kelly? Are you okay," she called giving him fair warning that she was barging in.

"Yeah, just slow." he was wrestling with his T shirt, shirt was winning. His back was still wet, he was freezing cold and hadn't even tackled the sweat pants yet.

"Jesus, you're an ice cube, Kel." Shay rubbed his back with a towel vigorously then worked on his arms, his legs, dried him off completely. She slipped his shirt on and helped him up having him balance by holding her shoulder. She helped him get the pants on and dragged him back to his sleeping quarters.

She piled on a couple extra blankets and tucked him in tight.

"Thanks. I'm so tired," Kelly said appreciating his best friend more than his words let on. "Hopefully, no more calls," he muttered before dozing off.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere," Shay whispered heading straight to Boden to tell him Severide was not up for any more calls, hell not even up for a shower. The words were not necessary. Chief just laughed assuring his paramedic that he'd already told Capp he was in charge of squad for the night.

She headed back to the dining area, everyone already digging in to the stir fry.

"How's Severide?" asked Dawson using that last name again, sounding like she only half cared.

"Good. He's sleeping," Shay served herself some food and sat down, adding, "I think it's gonna be a while before he's 100 percent."

The sound of the alarm interrupted. Truck 51.

"Yes!" said Shay shoving another forkful in her mouth as the guys from truck gave her dirty looks. "Sorry," she added shrugging her shoulders.

As soon as truck pulled out, Dawson headed to check on Kelly herself. She served a plate of the stir fry as an excuse to venture back there. She wouldn't let herself think about why. She just had to see him for herself.

Shay decided to give her a break and not say anything. The brother confession made her think that her two best friends maybe had a shot. Mmm, wrong choice of words, she thought. Maybe they could date a little, be happy...at least for a while. The idea was growing on her. She had to admit that she didn't think Dawson deserved Kelly at first. Gabby had said Kelly was a mistake. Shay wanted him to have someone who loved him as much as she did, who saw all that he had to offer, who saw his enormous heart. Yeah, Gabby missed all that first time around. But maybe, just maybe, she was seeing all that now.

Dawson knocked lightly. Silence. She pushed the door open a crack and saw Kelly sprawled out on the little twin bed half hanging off, all blankets on the floor. She put the plate down and gathered up the covers, putting them back on the lieutenant. He roused slightly cracking open an eye.

"What're you doin' here?" he mumbled drowsily.

Gee, thanks. Nice. Just the welcome I wanted.

"Brought you a plate," Dawson said turning to leave.

"Smells good," Kelly said rubbing his eyes. "Thanks," he offered.

Gabby turned around smiling. He may be able to resist her right now, but not the food. He got up stretching and grabbed the plate, mouth watering. She sat at the corner of his bed watching him eat.

"Mmm, so good," said Kelly, mouth overflowing. That small plate she brought in was not going to be enough, she thought smiling again.

He finished, put the plate down, and plopped back closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and eyeballed Gabby suspiciously kind of realizing for the first time that she was sitting on the side of the bed. I am not getting lured into this again, he thought.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Dawson averted his eyes, staring at the empty plate.

"I'm fine. Uh, you?" asked Kelly lying.

"Um, okay," said Gabby also lying. A long pause neither looking at each other. "Okay, I'm not alright. Are you satisfied? I'm not alright because of the way you're looking at me. You're always looking at me. You need to stop the looking."

"I'm looking at you? I'm looking at you?! You have got to be kidding me. I'm not looking at you. You're always looking at me!" Kelly's voice was getting louder and louder the more he tried to quiet himself. He'd caught her in a stare more than once, both if them looking away quickly.

Dawson's voice was escalating also. "And I like Casey and he's perfect for me and I'm really trying to make it work with him. I'm trying to be happy and I can't breathe. I can't breathe with you looking at me all the damn time, so just stop!"

"Do you think I wanna look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at some piece of ass at Molly's. Casey's my friend! My friend! But I get sick to my stomach thinking of him touching you with his bare hands! I would give anything not to be looking at you."  
There, Kelly had said it. Finally, out in the open. He knew it was wrong but couldn't help himself, the way he felt.

"I've been sort of watching you too. I have. I cant help it. I, I ... worry about you all the time. I'm watching you and Matt's watching me watch you, and I can't live like this." There, Dawson had said it. Finally, both came clean.

Silence. Gabby turned back toward Severide. Both were breathing heavily. Kelly reached up aggressively and grabbed Dawson's face with both hands bringing her in for a kiss. That passion still there just the way they both remembered it, felt it burning through their bodies. No, not like kissing your brother.

Her hands reached up around his shoulders stroking them feeling the muscles working furiously now. Thinner than before, she thought. She quickly pulled off her T shirt then worked on his.

His mouth moved down her neck reaching the top of her breasts, teasing her with light kisses, tongue brushing her skin. He went back up and looked right at her, those piercing blue eyes searching for something. Gabby smiled, her own eyes filled with a desire screaming for more, willing him to go on. He grinned and pushed her lips into his, tongues touching lightly. She squirmed out of her pants kicking them to the corner.

"Oh, God," she whispered as he slipped her panties off. Kelly's burst of energy surprised himself. Amazing what that hot little body will do to your stamina, he thought. His mouth was making easy work of bringing her to a shuddering release. All thoughts of anyone else were gone. Kelly rolled her over pulling Gabby on top of him. She smiled as he pulled her hair free letting it fall on his face.

She kissed his neck running her tongue in a swirling motion driving him nearly out of his skin. She worked further down, kissing his chest. She stopped abruptly seeing the scars the two bullets left when they ravaged through his body. Not really scars yet, still pink but definitely going to be a gnarly mass of scar tissue. She touched them softly.

"Mouch was right. Ugly, huh?" whispered Kelly feeling self conscious. He thought Dawson was obviously turned off by the sight of him.

"There's nothing ugly on you, Severide. You are about the prettiest thing I've ever seen," answered Gabby getting that mischievous look on her face, half smile threatening to turn into a full smile. Seeing the scars had shaken her, remembering how close they'd been to losing him. She knew they would always be a reminder.

She worked down his body, perfection she wasn't sure she matched. How does one even get that body, she marveled. She was ready to explore every inch of it...again. After her expedition, Kelly knew the full definition of exhausted. But oh so worth it.

Dawson propped her head on her hand, elbow on the floor.

"Shit," said Kelly knowing here was the mistake speech coming yet again.

"What?" asked Gabby anger quickly rising.

"Nothin'. This is just where you remind me this never happened, right?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tomorrow night," replied the brunette smugly.

"Really?" asked Kelly.

Like a damn puppy, laughed Gabby. "Yes!" she laughed louder at his enthusiasm.

"Why do I think you're dickin' with me?" He was too tired to even lift his head. Happy? Yes, but definitely done for the night.

"Be at my place at seven. It'll be good," whispered Dawson in Kelly's ear. She kissed him on the forehead, slipped her panties back on, then the pants. She rushed over to him and kissed him one more time.

"I know it'll be good. Damn top chef," he whispered back not even opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the food will be good too." Gabby rushed out, lightly closing his door.

She casually did the walk of shame to the ambo. Shay was coming out as Gabby headed in.

"I hope he's still breathing," said Shay with an innocent smile as she headed to squad's table not giving Gabby a second look.

Truck made it back from a small dumpster fire that actually stayed in the dumpster this time. Dawson had been watching for Casey knowing she had to get to him quick. What was she thinking? She couldn't have invited Kelly over this weekend? Given herself a few extra days to talk to Matt.

"Hey, Casey. Gotta minute?" she asked as soon as he entered the house.

"I was going to grab some food, but we can talk at the table," he said, confused look on his face.

"Mmm, I'll wait. I was thinking something more private."

"Uh, okay. Let me grab a plate and we'll head back to my office. Sound good?"

Dawson nodded her head looking around. All eyes on her. Shay gave her a small smile of encouragement.

They headed to the office, Casey digging in on the food, waiting for Gabby to start talking.

"What's going on Dawson?" Matt started, knowing things had risen to a new level of awkwardness. "Just say it. We've been friends for too long for there to be this weirdness."

Gabby sighed and said nothing. Casey had a feeling he knew where this was going. "It's Severide, isn't it? He got under your skin and now you want to fix him, or help him. Right?"

"Not so much fix him. I was thinking I might want to date him or something like that. And Matt, it doesn't mean we can't date. We can still get together. You know I will always care about you..." Dawson trailed off her rambling, thinking about the date she'd already set up with Kelly.

"Well," said Casey not totally surprised. Not surprised at all. The way the two had been looking at each other, didn't have to be a rocket scientist. "Sounds like you've already made up your mind. Gabby, whatever is going to make you happy. We are good as friends, so I hope we can still be that." He put his fork down and grabbed Dawson's hand gently.

"Of course. And nothing may even come of this Severide thing." There was that last name again. Jesus, Gabby, man up, she thought.

"I think we are really, really good as friends," continued Matt getting up to serve some seconds. "And if you ever wanna come over and cook, there's an open invitation." He smiled at her, relief sweeping over her face.

Casey had made it really easy on her. He wasn't shocked about the conversation, but he was disappointed. He thought that Dawson and him were going to be perfect, but he also knew it was lacking something. What? That passion he and Hallie had...just wasn't there. Couldn't fake it and couldn't force it. Just not there. Although he realized it, he still didn't see Kelly and Gabby as a good mix either. The thought of his best friend moving in before he'd officially moved out didn't sit well. He'd let Dawson off the hook, but he was going to make Kelly squirm a little. Hell, he might even kick his ass in the annual Chicago police versus fire department boxing match. They had to qualify to see who would meet PD. He knew if he approached it right, Kelly would be all in. Yeah, someone needed an old fashioned ass whooping, thought Casey, in a very un-Casey like way.

* * *

**Casey is always so good and honorable and kinda perfect, so don't get mad but I'm giving him a layer. Haha! And Kelly does deserve to get a little butt chewing. He did move in on Dawson knowing Matt was in the mix. Please review, so fun to read. September 24, please get here quick!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly was nervous. Why am I sweating, he thought. It's Dawson. We're friends. We know each other, have known each other for a long time. Calm down.

Kelly tried to settle his nerves by downing a quick beer. Shay watched him, completely amused.

"So, where you going?" she asked innocently.

"Out with a friend," Kelly answered evasively.

"I wonder what Dawson's gonna cook. Hey, bring me a plate, okay?"

"Why do you always ask me shit when you already know the answer?"

"Why do you always eat my yogurt when you know it pisses me off?" Shay countered with a smile.

"So what should I bring? Flowers? I was thinkin' that'd be too much. Maybe pick up dessert? I don't know."

Shay laughed at his nervousness. She thought about suggesting a corsage, but bit her tongue. So damn cute, she thought.

"Wine. Definitely wine," she offered.

"What kind? Doesn't it matter what she's cooking?"

Shay went with Kelly to the liquor store and helped him pick out the perfect bottle. She fixed his collar, kissed him on the forehead, and sent him on his way. So damn cute, she thought again. He even dressed up a little, button up shirt, no T shirt tonight.

He got to Dawson's and was second guessing the wine. What the hell does Shay know about wine? Shoulda stuck with flowers. What woman doesn't like flowers? He thought about leaving and getting a beautiful bouquet, but he knew he'd be late. No time. Stuck with the wine. He knocked twice and shifted nervously on his heels. He was messing with his collar when she opened the door.

"Shit." he said when he saw her.

Gabby stood before him in a tight, little black dress that showed off every curve. Her hair was down for once hanging in loose, messy waves. Makeup perfect. Yes, she'd put in a little effort tonight.

"Shit?" she questioned, lips parted in a small smile.

"I mean, you look beautiful," Kelly recovered, stepping into the apartment, kissing Dawson on the cheek. "This is for you," he said handing her the wine.

"It's perfect. It'll go great with what I've cooked," she said looking at the bottle.

Yes, Kelly thought. I knew the wine would be a hit.

They started with the wine, headed to the bedroom, and ended with the dinner. Nothing traditional about these two.

"Did you ever think about bein' a chef? I'm serious. Or opening a restaurant?" Kelly had worked up a hell of an appetite and the chicken Marsala was better than any restaurant's.

Dawson loved that he loved her food so much. He couldn't appreciate it the way Mill's discerning palate had, but Kelly enjoyed it in a way that was all little boy enthusiasm mixed with the wonder of someone who's most complicated dish was an omelet.

"I like saving lives. I've always known I've wanted to help people." Dawson answered simply.

The conversation never lagged. Kelly wasn't a talker, but Dawson had such an easy way with him, he couldn't help but reveal things only Shay knew. They talked about her family which led to talk about his mom. How close he was with her, how her death shook him. He couldn't believe all the things he told her, but it flowed so naturally.

They ended the date back in the bedroom with Kelly spending the night. Both were on shift the next day, but it was worth the early wake up.

At the station, they arrived separately, but everyone knew something was up. It was in the way Kelly greeted the two paramedics, Starbucks for both, kiss on the forehead for both. When did Dawson make it to the level of Shay, they wondered. It was in the way Gabby made sure Kelly ate and got up to serve him seconds. In the way she kept asking him how he felt, if he was tired. He'd poked her in the sides when passing her in the common area, causing a few eyebrows to raise.

All this was not unnoticed by Casey. Dawson made small talk with him, but there was the definite feel that something had shifted. He was no longer the favorite, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Severide, you gotta minute?" he asked Kelly at squad's table.

"Sure. In your office?"

Kelly followed Matt back wondering why he was so serious.

"Hey, I was thinking about the CFD versus CPD fight night and I know we said we'd let Mills represent, but I'm rethinking that idea."

"Oh yeah? What gives?" asked Kelly.

"He's been here how long? It seems like he got a little too comfortable in all areas if you know what I mean. He also kinda took it for granted that he would be fighting. If you think he should, I'm for it. I know we're not getting any younger..." Casey trailed off knowing he got Kelly with the younger comment.

"Hell no! Either one of us can still take him. I say we do it like we used to, qualifying fights. Best man fights CPD."

"I knew you'd be in," said Matt smiling as he got up to leave.

"Hey, Casey. One more thing. Thanks for being so cool with the Dawson thing. I feel really bad about how it went down, didn't mean for anything to start up, wouldn't want anything to come between us," Kelly rambled not sure where he was going with this.

Matt just nodded his head, not making eye contact as he left the office. Didn't mean for it to start up? How does that exactly happen? Matt knew he would never do what Kelly did, dating, hell, sleeping with a friend's girl. Had Dawson even been his girl? Whatever. They had been dating. He just shook his head some more as he headed to the couch, plopping down, and burying his face in a newspaper.

"Hey, I wasn't done readin' that," said Mouch coming back from the restroom. Casey's stare told him otherwise. "But you go right ahead lieutenant," he added choosing to move to the dining table.

The qualifiers were held at Angelo's, gloves and helmets, one round only, and everyone was to go light. Boden would decide the winner, saying, "I'm not chief for nothin'." In years past, it was pretty obvious who would move on. Casey and Severide would trade off and give anyone else a shot at CPD who wanted it. Neither one lived for the fight, but both were always in excellent shape, had stamina, and could pack a punch.

Otis was the first one out, Kelly gaining a little confidence with each hit. He stunned him with a body shot and Boden called it. Casey took out Capp who was big but slow. Matt delivered a slight blow to the side of the head. Boden called it again and reminded everyone to keep it easy on the head shots. Casey was also feeling good. He hadn't participated in a few years; he'd forgotten how much of a release it could be to hit someone. He realized he should've taken Kelly up on his offers to box after Hallie's death. Would've helped.

Mills was up next.

"You go ahead," said Kelly still out of breath from the warm-up with Otis. He decided once Matt wiped the floor with the candidate, he'd bow out and let Casey move on. He knew there was no way he was in the kinda shape he needed to be in to beat CPD.

"C'mon Kelly! You got this," yelled Shay from some seats they'd set up on the side. Dawson wasn't so enthused. The three firefighters left were all men she'd dated, slept with, bringing her level of uneasiness to new levels. Why in the hell did I agree to come, she thought. She knew she was there still trying to get back the friendship she had with Shay. It was coming, but still not where they'd been.

Kelly shrugged his shoulders looking at Casey.

"You heard Shay. Go for it," said Matt wondering if Mills was going to beat Severide after all.

Kelly drank some water and entered the ring. Peter knew the lieutenant was sucking air, not up to full speed. He took it easy on him. He could see there was something going on between the two lieutenants, something he wanted no part of. He also remembered the way Severide came to his place, gave him the catalogs of courses, helped him train for squad, all when Pete was in a dark place. He'd never forget it, never be able to repay it.

The two sparred lightly, no one really landing a serious blow. Boden gave it to Kelly more out of respect than anything else. Good to see his two lieutenants wanting to participate again.

"We'll take an hour break, come back, and Casey and Severide will go to it," commanded Boden.

"Uh, chief, I think I'll let Casey take this one," said Kelly unlacing his gloves, just wanting a shower.

Everyone stood staring in stunned silence. Kelly Severide was giving it to Casey?

Kelly felt the shocked stares on him, making him more than uncomfortable as he continued getting his gloves off.

"You sure about that?" asked Boden.

"If you're not up to it, let's not push it," added Casey.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Shay rushing over to her roommate feeling his torso, everyone's shock turning into concern. "Did you get hurt? I told you, you weren't up for this!"

"I am up for this!" Kelly said pulling away. "Jesus, we'll go eat lunch, then Casey and I will decide this thing. Everyone happy?" Squad's lieutenant showered quickly then they all took off to a nearby diner.

Casey was at a table with Otis, Mouch, and Hermann, but he kept glancing at Severide, making sure he was okay. The idea of a beat down was so much better than actually doing it. He wanted to make sure he could take it. Kelly headed to the restroom. Casey followed quickly.

"Severide, you sure you're up for this? We don't have to fight. I'll take on CPD."

"I'm good. Can I take a piss or what?" said Kelly getting grumpier by the minute.

From his mouth to God's ear, thought Matt. He's all good.

The fight was slow at the start. About halfway in, Kelly realized Matt was in it to win, in it for real, in it to maybe kick his ass.

"What the hell, Matt!" Kelly said after taking a hit to the head. He knew he better step it up to avoid total embarrassment. Casey delivered hit after hit with Boden calling it before the round was even over.

"Jesus, Casey! I said you could have it! What's your deal?" yelled Kelly getting right in Matt's face pushing him back a little.

"What's your deal? I didn't want it handed to me! I like to earn things, not just have them handed to me!"

All eyes were on the lieutenants, Boden was ready to step in. He hung back, at least for now, hoping they would work it out.

"What're we talkin' about here?" asked Kelly knowing for the first time what the deal truly was. I'm a stupid ass, he thought realizing this wasn't about boxing. It was about a hot little paramedic with brown eyes staring at the two in disbelief.

"Kelly, let's go home," called Shay, ignored by all.

"You know damn good and well what this is about. You were all over my ass for Heather Darden! And we didn't even do anything! What a hypocrite!" Casey was a little shocked with his words, not the type to air dirty laundry in front of the men, his men. He always kept it tight to the vest, feelings in check.

"Hypocrite? You're calling me a hypocrite?" Kelly was really yelling now right up in Casey's face. In his eyes, this was an entirely different situation. No similarities, he justified.

"You goin' deaf?" asked Casey with a smile. "Oh, and I'm still breathing! Darden's dead! If something were to happen, I think he'd be okay with it."

Kelly took a deep breath trying to get a little control. "Let's talk about this back at my place," said Kelly feeling that tinge of guilt. Casey's words hit home. He was betrayed by his friends. Kelly was in the wrong. Simple as that.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's done! We're done! Don't worry about it. That's the deal." Casey threw off his gloves and stormed out grabbing his gym bag.

Kelly stood In the middle of the ring, mouth open, not even noticing the stares falling on his guilty frame.

The next few days at the firehouse were quiet, everyone walking on eggshells. Kelly tried to talk to Matt, but Casey wasn't ready to hear it. He was pleasant enough to Dawson but froze Severide out at about twenty below.

Quiet did not equate to good. Quiet among the men and quiet with no runs.

"God, this house needs a run," moaned Hermann stating the obvious.

Engine 51…Truck 81… Ambulance 61… Squad 3

As if on cue, the alarm rang out for a warehouse fire.

They arrived on scene with the structure engulfed. The bigger problem was the adjacent buildings in danger of catching fire, flames dancing near these other buildings, hungry for more fuel.

"Let's work from the inside. Severide, you guys get in between these buildings and drown it out." Casey was running in with Cruz, Hermann, Mouch and Otis on his heels.

Kelly barked orders at his men angrily heading to the side, not enjoying taking orders from his friend. Former friend, he thought.

The guys were taking heavy smoke and flames inside the warehouse, not making much progress.

"We're gonna have to fight this one from the outside," ordered Boden. "Get out of there, Casey!"

"You hear Chief! Let's go!" yelled Matt bringing up the rear.

The guys poured out in a huge flume of smoke, leaning over, coughing. Dawson and Shay running over to check on them.

Severide passed by on his way to get a chain saw, had to cut through some fencing.

"Where's Casey?" questioned Kelly looking around.

"He was right behind us," sputtered Cruz getting up, a frantic look on his face.

"Shit!" yelled Kelly running back to the warehouse, nothing in hand.

Cruz followed with Boden yelling at the two. "Capp! Get over here. Grab a hose and follow your lieutenant! Go!"

Kelly pushed through the front and was met with immense heat. Cruz ran in, almost running him over.

"You lead. Retrace the way you came out," Kelly pushed him forward knowing they had a few minutes at best. No way in hell he was leaving Casey in there.

Thank God, Cruz is quick, thought Kelly. About thirty seconds in, they heard it - the PASS alarm signaling that Casey was in trouble, injured maybe dead.

Kelly pushed Cruz out of the way moving to the front, running single-mindedly toward that alarm. He saw Casey lying unconscious, immobile, with some debris on top of him. Kelly started throwing the boards off of his friend, heart beating out of his chest. Cruz bent down over his lieutenant.

"There's a pulse!" He got up helping Severide get the last of the ceiling off Casey. "His mask is cracked!" Cruz noticed, not liking what that meant.

"I got him! You lead the way!" yelled Kelly slinging Matt over his shoulder, face to the front, so he could share his mask.

He flung Casey's mask to the side, took two deep breaths, then placed his mask over Matt's face. He could feel his friend's body take in the air, relief sweeping over him. He held his breath for as long as possible before taking the mask back. Two quick breaths, back to Matt. All the while, he was slowly following Cruz, leading the way out. Didn't seem this damn long on the way in, he thought. Also wasn't carrying a 185 pound sack of potatoes.

Finally, they could see daylight, giving Severide the burst of energy he needed to get the hell out of there.

Dawson and Shay were ready, working together to help their friend. Shay scanned his body, cutting off his shirt, pants, treating some nasty cuts, getting bleeding under control. Dawson worked on his lungs, throwing Kelly's mask to the side and replacing it with their oxygen mask.

"O2 level's coming back," called out Gabby to let everyone know his breathing was better.

"Nothing broken. Shoulder is messed up, maybe dislocated. Bad cuts, might need stitches, nothing internal." Shay informed the circle of firefighters gathered around, completely silent except for the sound of Kelly coughing lightly. She passed him a mask quickly, never losing eye contact with Matt.

"Aaahh," Casey moaned, eyes trying to open. He cracked one and was met with the faces of the paramedics. He looked around trying to focus, seeing an ocean of eyes on him.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head with his left hand. He'd tried to use his right, but was met with a piercing pain coming from his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was bringing up the rear on the way out and then he was on the ground.

"We'll fill you in at the hospital," said Dawson helping Boden load up the lieutenant in the ambo.

"I'll see you at Lakeshore," Shay said to Kelly pointedly. What she really meant was, "I want you checked out" but she didn't say it figuring he had enough on his plate with Boden chewing his ass about taking off his mask.

"Are you the lieutenant of squad or some damn candidate?" yelled chief in Severide's face. "That was a rookie move!" he yelled getting that much closer.

Kelly took it for as long as he could. He wasn't really built for a reprimand.

"You done? Because I'd like to go check on Casey!" Kelly stormed off to squad's truck asking Capp what was taking him so long. He knew he'd pay for the insubordination, but didn't give a damn at the moment. His only thought was with Matt and making sure he was okay. He needed the chance to make things alright again, to right the wrong. Andy gone. He couldn't lose Casey.

Kelly was still sucking on oxygen as he bolted into Lakeshore. Shay and Dawson raced to him seeing what a mess he was.

"He's going to be fine," assured Shay leading Kelly by the arm to the nearby chairs.

"Smoke inhalation, scrapes, bruises. Dislocated shoulder, the worst of it," Dawson added knowing he would want specifics. "We'll get to see him in a little bit."

"If he'll see me," stated Severide head down, rubbing his own sore shoulder.

Dawson pushed his hand aside and began massaging it deeply trying to work out the obvious pain. She was still working on it when Boden and the rest of the men arrived.  
Chief looked at the three questioningly, but kept his mouth shut seeing the fire in Gabby's eyes. That was a look usually reserved for Shay.

Leslie filled the men in on Casey's condition and you could feel the worry leave the room. A few minutes later, a doctor came in with an update. Everything was looking good, Matt was beaten up and going to be sore for a while, but he was going home tomorrow. They wanted to keep him overnight as a precaution.

"He's asking for Severide," she added. Kelly raised his arm. "I guess you're up first," she said signaling for him to follow.

"Great," Kelly muttered throwing the mask on his chair, pulling away from Dawson's hands.

"Take it," she said handing it back to him.

He ignored her following the doctor back to Casey's room. He entered slowly trying to get a good breath and struggling with what to say. Sorry. He'd already said it and it wasn't enough, sounded so empty. He took another big breath and walked in smiling.

"Hey, you look good," Kelly had that fake smile affixed to his face as he shuffled to Casey's side not sure what to do with his hands.

"You look like shit," half joked Matt knowing that it must've taken everything Severide had to carry him out of that building. Shay filled him in on the ride to the hospital about what had happened. How Kelly and Cruz rushed in, carried him out, Boden pissed.

"It was worth it," said Kelly, pulling a chair over to Casey's bed. "You in a lot of pain?" he asked looking at Matt from top to bottom.

"Ha! I feel good right now. They got me hooked up to this thing," Casey said lifting up the handheld pump for the morphine machine.

"You got enough to share?" Kelly joked rubbing his shoulder again.

"Kelly, seriously, thanks. You shoulda left my ass in there. After I beat your ass, thanks for going back." Casey was ready to hear Severide apologize now, grovel a little.

"Saint Casey, are you admitting that you wanted to take me down? Hold up, let me get the guys in here. And you didn't really beat my ass. I held my own."

"Held your own? I think you might be able to hold your own if we went at it tomorrow," laughed Matt, picturing Kelly floundering around against Mills.

"Okay, okay. You win. I got my ass handed to me, and you obviously enjoyed it."

"No, not the way I thought I would," admitted Casey.

"Ugh, Matt. What're we doin'? Let's quit bullshitting around. I don't wanna screw up anymore. I need you. Okay, I need you calling my bullshit. I need you talkin' to me, not pissed." Kelly didn't know how else to put it. "I am so sorry. For all of it. I am a hypocrite. You were right...100 percent and I'm sorry." Kelly was sucking in air feeling himself sinking lower and lower. He desperately needed Casey to forgive him. He thought he might fall right through the floor if Matt sent him on his merry way.

"We're good," said Casey softly. "I mean it. I'm done pouting. As much as this pains me, and let me tell you it hurts more than my shoulder...I need your sorry ass in my life too. I need to be able to call you on your bullshit. I kinda enjoy it. I do. I love you man," laughed Matt remembering when they'd first seen that movie.

That had been the catch phrase at the house for a month. They finished a run, "I love you man." Casey brought in donuts, he was met with, "I love you man." Boden finally threatened the next person who said the phrase with a one shift suspension. He was met with the whole crew saying, "We love you, Chief."

Kelly laughed, bringing on a little fit of coughs. He got up and gingerly gave Matt a hug avoiding the dislocated shoulder. He knew everyone was waiting outside the room wanting to see Casey for themselves.

"I love you man," Kelly mimicked his friend's words, meaning every single one despite the joking tone.

He turned to leave and felt the room swimming as he took a step forward. Been sitting too long, he thought just before everything went black and his face met the hard floor beneath his feet.

* * *

**Please leave a review, love reading them. Hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! I never thanked Lori2279 (you didn't log in, so I couldn't PM you) for the great idea of adding the scene modeled after Grey's Mer/Der prom eppy. I never really take suggestions only because everything is outlined already, but I took that one. Thanks, girl! Hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

"Boden! Shay! Someone! Help!" yelled Casey from his bed struggling to get to Severide, dragging his lines with him, pulling his injured shoulder to places it was not supposed to go.

"Arrrgh!" he yelled out in pain trying desperately to reach his outstretched friend. He was frantic, thoughts of worse case scenario were racing through his mind. Had Severide hurt himself carrying him out of there? God, he did something to his neck, he thought with dread. Matt was even more thankful they'd had their "talk," but he wanted the chance for things to go back to normal. He wanted to get back to their old "giving each other crap" ways.

Two nurses ran in the room followed closely by Shay and Dawson. One nurse forcefully pushed Casey back in the bed, his eyes never leaving Kelly. She reattached his IVs and called for the orthopedic. That shoulder would need to be reset. Matt was struggling with her in desperation, trying to leave his bed again. Finally, he flopped back, giving up, in too much pain to continue.

The other nurse began checking Severide's vitals. The paramedics were looking at his torso, legs for some sign of trauma.

"He had neck surgery last year. Let's stabilize it," suggested Shay confirming Casey's worst thought. The nurse got a neck brace and put it on Kelly.

"It's his breathing!" yelled Dawson. "And that thing's not helping!" She tore off the brace, looking at the blue tinge on the lieutenant's lips. "Get me the pulse oximeter!" she called to the nurse treating Casey.

Dawson put it on Kelly's finger.

"Jesus! 78 percent. Give me the mask!" Shay screamed to the same nurse.

The two nurses were a little too shell shocked to say anything to the paramedics barking orders. They didn't like the way these two took over, but they realized they were on a mission and wouldn't be stopped.

Casey watched in amazement as the pair worked on Kelly. His worry lessened as Severide started to come around.

"Awwww," Kelly said rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"You weren't breathing in enough oxygen. You don't think you could have mentioned you were having trouble earlier? What were you thinking?" reprimanded Shay sounding more like a mom than roommate.

"You'll always have to be more careful than before. Your lungs will always be more susceptible to pneumonia, bronchitis because of the shooting, the injury." Dawson added holding back on the anger, on everything else she wanted to say. There would be time for them to really lay into him when he felt better.

"I'm fine. Let go of me," he said pulling away, trying to get up. Dawson and Shay each grabbed an arm helping him to the chair, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Casey, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Good."

The paramedics looked at the battered lieutenants and just shook their heads. Neanderthals, they thought.

The boys stayed overnight, the nurses convincing Kelly that he was staying for Matt. He had sucked in a little too much smoke, but was unconvinced it was a problem. But he stayed "to keep an eye on Casey" he told himself.

The next day both were released. Matt would be out for three shifts, shoulder needed time to really heal. He didn't argue. He knew he was nowhere near 100 percent.

Kelly wanted to come back next shift, but Boden did some creative scheduling, and he wouldn't be needed for a week. Unlike Casey, Severide thought he was good to go.

Shay just shook her head. "Kelly, just rest for a week. Enjoy it. Hang out with Matt." Neanderthal, she thought again.

Dawson became Casey's personal chef for his time off, dropping by to leave her most delicious specialties often staying to visit. Things were getting back to normal with the two becoming more easy with each other, awkwardness gone. Gabby knew they were truly family again when Matt confessed that he had a date with one of the nurses from Lakeshore.

"She was the blonde that treated me in emergency. Seems sweet. We'll see," Casey waited for a reaction, not sure if this was sort of out of bounds sharing. He wasn't sure what the new dynamics of their relationship were. He knew Kelly shared everything with Shay, but that was entirely different, never any temptation of romance.

Dawson realized she was pretty much over her romantic feelings for Casey, knew she'd done the right thing when she put the brakes on whatever it was they had, when she didn't feel any jealousy over this cute little thing at the hospital. She felt happy for Matt and hoped this new woman would give him some joy in his life, would give him the excitement and passion she felt whenever squad's lieutenant was near.

Thinking of Kelly, she knew he wasn't exactly overjoyed with her spending so much time with Casey. He hadn't said anything. Not a word about it. It was in the way his jaw kind of clenched when she told him she was dropping off dinner, in the way he took a deep breath when she mentioned she stayed to visit, or helped him with his exercises. He really looked like he was gonna pop a blood vessel when she excitedly told him how much better the shoulder looked, how Casey's mobility was coming back.

How the hell would you know about his mobility, thought Kelly. But he kept that mouth shut and words in.

Yes, Severide was less than thrilled, but he kept silent. He was glad, in a way, that Dawson was helping so much with his friend's recovery. Kelly was back on shift and so drained when it was over he didn't have much left for Matt, or anyone else. So, yes, good that Casey was getting better. He just thought why couldn't his damn sister help out more, or one of the guys, someone other than Dawson. But, he took Shay's advice for once and kept that notorious Severide mouth shut.

Gabby texted Kelly on the way out.

I've got a plate of something incredible for you. Mind if I drop it off?

You sure Casey can spare it, thought Kelly. Instead, he texted, sounds good.

She knew he was feeling neglected, but she also knew that Matt had no one to take really good care of him. Shay was a tyrant with Kelly and his health. His latest incident in the hospital put her almost over the edge with worry. That all translated into the most ferocious mother bear coming out. He couldn't do anything without her approving it first. Gabby giggled a little thinking about the texts he sent her. Shay threw out the beer! The beer! Shay's not letting me eat fries. I had to get steamed vegetables!

Kelly was being looked after. Definitely. Dawson missed him. She could fully admit that now, to herself and anyone who asked. At the station it was apparent that they were together. As a couple. A real couple. Not friends with benefits, no more secret sex, but a man and a woman dating, enjoying each other, seeing where it led.

Dawson let herself in to find Kelly pouting on the couch. He turned his head casually, "Oh, hey." He was mad and wanted her to know it.

"Hey yourself," she said placing the plate on the table and kissing him full on the mouth.

All grumpiness gone with the kiss, he grinned, bringing her in for a deeper kiss. Yes, I've missed this girl, he thought not able to hold onto the grouchy exterior he tried to show when she entered.

"How's your favorite lieutenant?" Kelly only half joked.

"Shut up. Casey's doing much better. Shoulder is perfect. He'll be giving you hell at the station next shift."

"Great! Uh, and how perfect are his shoulders?" asked Severide, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up!" repeated Dawson, playfully grabbing him around his waist kissing him again.

They decided dinner could wait, as usual.

The next day at the station, Casey showed up to a hero's welcome, everyone genuinely happy and relieved he was back.

He caught Kelly alone working on one of the saws back by squad's truck.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow Gabby. She really helped with the shoulder," he said.

I'm sure, thought Kelly. Borrow, huh?

"I'm glad you're back buddy," he said instead. "You scared the hell outta me, Casey."

""It was nothing. It wasn't like I got shot, you know?" joked Matt.

"The way you were lyin' there. It was not a good feelin', not at all." Kelly shook his head thinking about that helpless sense of thinking your friend was dead. He never wanted to be in that position again.

"Let's just agree to cut this shit out, okay? No one's allowed to get hurt from here on out. Agreed?" laughed Casey extending his hand in a mock gentleman's agreement. Kelly shook his hand laughing lightly. If only it were that easy, he thought.

"Let's go save some lives!" Matt let go heading to the common area.

"Or play cards," added Kelly. "My wallet's gettin' a little thin."

As soon as they sat down...  
Engine 51…Truck 81… Ambulance 61… Squad 3

"Let's go!" yelled Casey enthusiastically, ready for some action, so tired of sitting on his ass eating Dawson's food. Well, maybe not the food.

The call was a man stuck in a chimney.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," groaned Severide not believing they were all there trying to get this bozo out of a damn chimney. "It's all yours," he said to Casey, gesturing to the house that'd been converted into apartments.

The young man was apparently wedged at the second floor level of the three story building. The men were trying to assess the situation, asking him questions, see if he was hurt, how this happened. He offered no reason for why he'd crawled into the unused chimney.

"Real Einstein," moaned Mouch wishing he'd brought his paper.

Casey was all over it. He ripped through a wall using one of squad's tools in about fifteen minutes and the moron stepped out unharmed.

"Man, I might take you in squad after all," laughed Kelly. "See Capp, you were wrong. He knows how to use tools."

Capp's mortified look only made his lieutenant laugh harder.

"Dream on, Severide. You wish you had me on your team," said Casey feeling like he was on top of the world.

The paramedics were checking out their would be chimney sweep, no injuries, barely a scratch. He had no answer for them either as to how and why he ended up in there.

"Damn stupid pet trick," mumbled Mouch ready to get back to the house, back to his paper.

"Did you have fun?" Kelly asked Matt at the station, knowing the answer.

"Hell, yeah," replied Casey huge grin on his face, heading back for a shower.

Kelly found Dawson messing around in the back of the ambo. It wasn't long before both of them were messing around in the back of the ambo.

Dawson put the brakes on when Severide started pulling her shirt off. They both knew they shouldn't be doing anything back there. Chief would have their asses. Yes, it could wait for later.

Shay wandered back to help Gabby, hearing her friends arguing over which bars had the best craft beers in Chicago. She leaned against the side of the ambo, listening to them really going at it, neither backing down. She smiled as they switched gears talking about Molly's and the big plans Dawson had for her pride and joy. Kelly listened, piping in every few minutes to affirm her ideas, tell her how great it sounded. His enthusiasm could be heard in every word. With it, Shay could feel her baby dreams with him fading away. They hadn't talked about it since Renee left back for Spain. She knew Kelly needed time before thinking about getting back on the baby bandwagon. Then, the shooting, no thoughts of making a new life, only thoughts of saving his life.

Shay sat back and listened. Bittersweet. Truly happy for her best friend. Damn he deserved it. Best man she knew, the person she loved more than anyone. He did deserve someone who loved him, wouldn't cheat on him, would instead cherish him. They'd started off rocky, but now Shay was thinking Dawson might be that person. No, a baby was not in the works. Bittersweet because she knew he would be the dad she imagined for her child. The best dad for her baby. Not meant to be, she thought, turning to head back in.

The next morning Shay woke up feverish, throat sore, achy all over. She called for Kelly hoarsely, not sure if he could hear. He came rushing in hearing the distress in Shay's voice.

"You are not goin' in. No arguin'." Kelly was already on the phone to Boden calling in for both of them.

He spent the day making her drink Gatorade, water, whatever he could get in her. He made soup, or warmed up a can of Campbell's, at lunchtime making her try to stomach a little. Dawson texted what medicines to give her, thinking it was the flu.

Kelly dragged her to the clinic. Dawson insisted Tamiflu would cut the recovery time in half, but she needed a prescription.

"Why are you makin' me leave my bed?" protested Shay weakly.

Kelly looked at her sympathetically. He'd carry her butt if he had to, but he was getting her that prescription. The doctor at the clinic confirmed the flu and sent them on their way with the medicine.

Dawson met the two after shift knowing Kelly could use a break even if he would never admit it. Watching Severide take care of the blonde made her want him even more, made her want to take him right there. Get a little control, thought Gabby. You're here to help with Shay. But there is nothing sexier than a man caring for someone else. Severide is damn sexy right now, she thought, watching him fret over his roommate.

Shay settled in her room for the night, Kelly kissing her on the cheek. He headed downstairs, tired from playing caretaker, but glad he had the chance for the role reversal. Seems like she's been my nurse lately, he thought. He smiled at the smells coming for the pan on the stove.

"How's our girl?" Gabby asked.

"Not doin' so well. Hate seein' her like this."

"She'll start feeling better tomorrow or day after. Come here. Taste this." Dawson ordered.

They started with dinner this time and ended up on the living room floor for dessert. Gabby decided to spend the night.

"I can help out with Shay during the night. You work tomorrow," she said not needing an excuse.

"You can stay any night," said Kelly smiling. "I'm glad you're stayin'."

"I'm glad I'm staying," she teased, kissing him on the lips as she laid down next to him.

"I'm happy," he said returning her kisses.

"Good because I'm happy too," she laughed a little at his awkwardness.

It was the closest the two had come to saying something more. It was enough.

Five days later Dawson called in sick. Kelly texted her, no response. He tried calling, straight to voicemail. Worry began to set in.

"Shay, you hear from Dawson?"

"Yeah, she texted saying she thinks I got her sick. I'm stopping by after shift."

"I'll go with you," said Kelly wanting to leave right then.

"Don't you work till tomorrow night, Kel?"

"Boden will let me leave."

"She said don't bother you. She said she'll call you later."

"Weird." Kelly thought something was up. What, he didn't have a clue. Things had been great between them. At least he thought so.

"She probably doesn't want you to see her all sick and gross, vomit, whatever. Let me survey the scene first," Shay said trying to reassure her roommate.

Kelly didn't hear from Gabby at all that night. He didn't start to really worry until the next day when he didn't hear from Shay or Dawson. He lost track of how many times he'd texted them, called, always to voicemail. He was heading straight over after shift. Find out what the hell was wrong. He had that sinking feeling that this had nothing to do with the flu. He couldn't help but think it had something to do with him...and Dawson.

Gabby lay on her bed refusing to get out. Shay had cajoled, threatened, bribed, but her friend wouldn't move.

"Staying in bed, burying your head under the covers is not going to help anything," said Shay wanting some sort of response. Seeing her friend so inconsolable was making her think maybe she should involve Kelly. Dawson made her swear she wouldn't call him, but maybe...

Gabby flipped over on her back, eyes red and swollen, nose stuffy and red as well.

"Shay, what am I gonna do?" she asked loudly wishing she could bury her head in the sand...permanently.

"We'll work it out together. The three of us will. I promise. Now get up." Shay was encouraged that Dawson finally spoke.

Gabby sat up, more tears threatening to spill over. She was trying to say something, but these words wouldn't come. Shay sat on the bed next to her friend rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Shay, I'm no better than Renee. I'm no better than Renee Royce." The tears came again mixed with a desperation in her eyes.

* * *

**You know where I'm going with this, right? Haha! Please review, love reading them! **


	13. Chapter 13

"You are nothing like her," said Shay simply. "Kelly's gonna be so excited. Give him a chance, girl."

"Shay, oh my God. You don't get it! I don't know if the baby is even Kelly's! I don't know if it's his," Dawson's voice broke, a sob tearing through. "Or Casey's," she managed to get out burrowing her face deep into a pillow.

Shay sat at the side of the bed, mouth open, and for once in her life was at a complete loss. She began a few times, but decided against the words that were forming. She could feel the pit of her stomach in knots and thought about her roommate more than her friend losing it in the bed before her. Kelly. What the hell was Kelly going to do with this information?

Finally, she spoke. "Gabby, you never even said that you and Casey had done anything, anything more than, than kiss. You never said word one about this. You said it was like your brother, like kissing your brother."

The look on Shay's face told Gabby everything she needed to know. Confirmed everything she'd been dreading. She was a terrible person, some skank from a soap opera who didn't even know the father of her child. Some Jerry Springer guest needing a paternity test. If she could have rolled up into a ball and died right then, Dawson would've considered it.

"But like I said, we'll work it out," said Shay after a long pause, getting back to the role of best friend. How many times had Gabby and Severide been there when she let Clarice come crawling back after ripping her heart out? They hadn't judged, just supported. Well, not judged to my face, thought Shay. She was gonna be there...for both of them. She just had that damn nagging feeling that it would be too much for Kelly, too much so soon after Renee.

Shay texted Casey and Kelly and asked if they could come to Dawson's for dinner. Gabby wanted to wait. Wait until next week, next month, next lifetime. Shay insisted she tell the boys now, better to rip that bandaid right off, she thought.

Leslie's goal was to get Dawson under control enough to just get the words out, no lies, everything out in the open. It would definitely take the day they had. She decided to order pizza, have plenty of beer. Yes, lots of beer.

The evening came with both lieutenants knowing something was seriously wrong. Dawson never texted Kelly back, so he knew this was probably the end. The fact that Casey was going too only confirmed his thought. Casey didn't know what was up either, but he knew it couldn't be good. He'd canceled a date with Katie, his blonde nurse from the hospital. Things were going slow but good. They were seeing each other almost every day off they had and the fact that he was so disappointed he had to cancel told him something. But this was family. Something was wrong. He would be there.

Casey arrived first and thought someone had died with the way the girls looked.

"Can we wait till Severide gets here? I don't want to have to explain all this twice."

Casey looked at Shay for some hint of what was going on. She just shrugged her shoulders. Kelly came shuffling in thirty minutes late.

"Jesus, sorry," he said walking over to Shay and kissing her on the forehead. He started for Dawson but was given a back off look that pushed him in a dining room chair. "We had a last minute call. Some idiot got his hand stuck in a soda machine. He's lucky I didn't saw the damn thing off."

Kelly felt like he was the last one in on a secret. "Okay, what's up?" he asked looking at Casey.

"We've been waiting for you, buddy." Both lieutenants looked at Dawson expectantly. Casey could see that Kelly was sweating bullets, so he tried to diffuse the situation with a calm demeanor. The smile on his face only made Severide's stomach feel like he was going to lose the little he'd eaten all day. Shoulda stayed at the damn house, he thought.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Both of you. I love you and I feel like I'm gonna lose you both."

"Just spill it! This is drivin' me crazy. What the hell, Gabby." Kelly thought his head was going to explode.

"I'm pregnant," Dawson blurted out. With those words, both men knew immediately all that it meant. They weren't clueless like Shay had been.

Kelly thought he was floored with Renee's news. Kelly felt the nausea turn into a punch in the gut. He felt the air sucked right out of him. He couldn't breathe, had to get of of there. Right now.

He got up, a look of disbelief written all over his face. He locked eyes with Dawson and wouldn't look away. She looked down, shame and sadness covering her. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to hold it together. The look in Kelly's eyes said everything she needed to know.

He didn't say a word. He walked right by her and straight out the door.

"Kelly!" called Shay getting up to follow her roommate outside. He was gone, car peeling out, nothing left but that look in his eyes burned in her brain. When she returned to Gabby's apartment, she found Dawson wrapped in Casey's arms, crying softly.

At the firehouse, Kelly called in sick the next day. He never called in sick, only missing from action when he was hurt and couldn't go in, or rather some crazy doc said he couldn't go in.

Dawson showed up physically, but mentally she was a wreck. Casey was a rock, telling her all the right things, don't worry, things have a way of working themselves out. All the guys knew the situation by the end of shift. Shay hinted to Mouch and that was all it took. They were all going to be there for Dawson and the baby.

Shay hadn't seen Kelly since the big announcement. Her texts and calls unanswered, and where he spent the night was anybody's guess.

He showed up the next day looking like he'd been to hell and back. Shay could see some serious drinking was involved the night before. The problem was he was scared. Plain and simple, this man who wasn't afraid of a four story building fully engulfed in flames was scared. He knew what it felt like to think you were having a baby, to get so wrapped up in little booties, and cribs, and blankies that you are completely blindsided when you are suddenly not having a baby. Renee's deception would be with him for the rest of his life. Dawson was paying the price. I cannot think this baby is mine, consider this baby is mine until I KNOW it is mine, he told himself over and over. No way in hell, I'm going through that hell again. The excitement, anticipation followed by the biggest crash to earth.

Kelly wasn't talking to anyone and no one was taking to him. Fine by him. He had nothin' to say and he didn't want to hear anything from them. He kept himself busy cleaning a few of squad's saws, ordering supplies, anything to avoid his friends. He didn't need their judgment right now.

Engine 51…Truck 81… Ambulance 61… Squad 3

"About damn time," Kelly said to himself running to his truck.

Woman stuck in a storm drain, situation critical. Rain had engulfed the city for two days. Torrential. Apparently she was swept into the drain trying to rescue a dog who was being sucked in. The current took her down into the belly of the system.

Kelly was the first to climb into the dark recesses of the drain not meant for humans to wander. He had to enter from a manhole far from her point of entry. The way she was pulled in was impassable, a torrent of rushing sewage and debris.

He waded through the muck realizing the water was getting deeper and deeper the closer he go to the screaming woman.

"Ma'am, I'm almost there. Hang on! I'm with the fire department." he called out trying to calm her down.

Shining his floodlight down the dark tunnel he could make out a figure and a whole lotta rushing water. She was hanging on to a metal grate, water trying to push her away. A damn metal grate separating her from the man coming to her rescue.

"Chief, I need a rescue saw down here now! Send Capp. There's a fucking metal grate separating me from the victim!" Kelly went from a level one to a fifty in the three seconds it took him to evaluate the situation.

"Capp's coming, Kelly. Casey's bringing your scuba tank. If that water gets any higher you may need it."

Kelly was to the woman, her fingers desperately holding onto the metal. He saw instantly the holes in the grate were too small to let anything bigger than a golf ball pass through.

"Ma'am, my name's Kelly Severide. I'm with the CFD and I'm gettin' you out of here." He flashed his trademark grin and could see the woman's face soften a little.

"Kelly, you promise?" she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. I've gotta saw comin' that'll cut right through this. What's your name?"

"Diana, Diana Salter. Kelly, you see this water's getting pretty high, right?" the woman was struggling to hold onto the holes in the grate, the water rushing quickly trying to pull her under.

"Diana, my buddy will be here any minute. I'm getting you out of here," said Kelly flashing his light back the other way hoping Capp would come crashing through.

"I've got to get home, Kelly. My son's about to graduate from high school, planning a huge party. So, you see I've got to get home." Diana was shaking, in the water too long.

"No way you got a son in high school! And you're gonna get home to plan that party. I expect an invite. Hey, Diana, keep yourself up! Don't let your chin touch the water. Okay?" Kelly was desperate and out of ideas. He needed that damn saw.

""You're on," said Diana, her face starting to get wet. "You have any children, Kelly?"

"Uh, not yet. Some day. I hope."

"Best job ever. I promise. It'll make all this seem like nothing."

Kelly was shining the light down the pipe, hoping to see someone heading his way, someone with a saw.

"Chief, where the hell is Capp?" asked Kelly, a panic rising in his chest like the water.

"You're not leaving me Kelly?" said Diana noticing him looking back constantly.

"What, and miss all this fun? No way. Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. Stayin' right here." Kelly looked back again and exhaled loudly when he saw a fireman approaching.

"Where the hell's that saw?!" yelled Kelly at Casey who was holding the air tank.

"It's slow going and he's hung up on some debris. I thought I'd push ahead. Thought this might be more important," said Casey regretting his words, seeing that the tank would do this lady no good. The regulator was way too big to fit through the holes.

"This is worthless! Go back and help Capp get that saw here!" yelled Kelly frustrated, not wanting to take the tank.

There was no mistaking that panic in his voice.

"Mills is with him. They're almost here," answered Casey.

"You better get outta here. Hurry! Go!" Kelly reluctantly put the tank on his back trying to slide the mouthpiece through a hole. No luck. Way too big.

"Kelly, do me a favor," said Diana through the rush of the water, now up to their chests, her long brown hair beginning to get wet.

Severide looked at the woman, seeing the anguish in her eyes, hearing it in her voice. The water brushing her chin.

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Don't tell my family the details. They don't need to know all this. Tell my husband he's got to go through with the party. Connor deserves it. Please promise me."

"Hey, no talk like that. The saw's almost here. I'm gettin' you outta here." Kelly was looking back down the darkness, no saw...back at Diana. Her fingers were trying to hold on; he put one hand on top, willing her to not let go. His other hand was yanking desperately at the grate. Pulling, pushing, pulling, pushing. He heard a scream come from his throat as her head went completely under, her eyes open looking at him, their hands still touching.

He was completely submerged, still yanking at it fiercely, over and over. I am not letting go. Not letting her go. He could feel her grip loosen, fingers falling away, floating back gently. Diana was still looking at him, her head shaking back and forth. A mass of bubbles came from her mouth, and she became perfectly still, those eyes open. The blank stare told him he had failed. He screamed... a real primal and violent scream that went unheard. With it came a huge rush of water, a flood that pushed him the long distance out of the flood drain.

Boden was in the water first, reaching his lieutenant, dragging him out by the arm. Kelly spit out the regulator, coughing out nasty water with it. Shay and Dawson were on him in an instant. He shook them off staring at the gap leading back into the storm drain, back to Diana. He threw off the tank and headed for the truck giving Capp and Mills a look of total disgust. They'd obviously turned back, given up.

He was really shaking by the time he reached his truck, looking for a towel, something to dry off with. He was rummaging through the back, tearing it apart, throwing everything he found that wasn't a towel.

"We don't have one goddamn towel in this entire truck?" he yelled at himself, slumping down on a step. He put his head down, both hands running through his soaking wet hair. He felt something warm spread across his shoulders.

Dawson put a warming blanket around him and squeezed onto the step next to him. She draped an arm around him, causing his shaking to increase.

"Why? Why the hell did this happen? Her son"s..." Kelly couldn't finish his sentence. Dawson squeezed his shoulders tighter. He finally looked up, turning to Gabby.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so..." Kelly's voice broke as the brunette took him in her arms and pressed tightly, holding on for dear life vowing to never let go.


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly wouldn't leave the scene until the recovery was complete. He agreed to going home, not Lakeshore, just home. Shay and Dawson took him to the apartment, let him shower, tried to feed him, and finally let him go to bed. He wanted to beg Dawson for forgiveness some more, tell her how sorry he was for being such an ass, but he didn't have it in him.

It will wait until tomorrow, he thought. Have to wait. Hopefully, it would wait. Is anyone guaranteed of a goddamn tomorrow, he thought bitterly. Not that poor woman, mother. No, she was more than a poor woman...Diana. Tryin' to save a damn dog, should've been planning a graduation party. Kelly couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that she was dead, that he promised to get her out. Failed.

He lay in bed replaying every move he made, going over it again and again. Was there anything else I could've done? Anything. He saw the whole thing and would through the dark of the night, all night, until sunlight entered his bedroom.

Gabby spent the night not sleeping either. She stayed up talking and drinking wine with her best friend. She had been furious with Kelly, with his complete isolation from her. So mad she flipped from praying that Severide was the dad to hoping it was Matt. Casey talked to her constantly, wanting updates on appointment dates, promising to be the best dad ever. He'd even started building a crib saying if the baby was Kelly's it would make the best gift ever. Through it all he defended squad's lieutenant.

"You gotta think about where he's coming from Gabby," he'd said one time. "You know Kelly. He'll be one helluva dad if the baby's his. Just with Renee, her baby..."

"How long can he keep avoiding me? He doesn't ask me anything about the baby. He doesn't even talk to me. I know, Renee, Renee. I don't give a rat's ass about her."

But now, all anger was gone. The night's events had broken off all the armor Kelly'd put on, stripped him bare. Gabby saw the lieutenant she loved when he clung to her, devastated, only able to say sorry. Yes, anger gone.

The next morning Dawson started on a huge breakfast, frying up bacon, ham, potatoes, eggs, and then got busy on the waffles. Kelly showered and slowly made his way down to the kitchen, whole body sore, every muscle aching.

Shay jumped up, cup of coffee in hand, and met Kelly at the bottom of the stairs.

"You okay?" she said handing him the cup, eyeballing him suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

"No, but I'll be fine," he whispered giving her a smile, trying to reassure his best friend.

"That smells like a little bit of heaven," Kelly called to Dawson who was buzzing around the kitchen. He walked to her handing his cup back to Shay. He grabbed the spatula out of her hand and held her around the waist.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I'm sorry for all of it. I've been a scared asshole and it's endin' right now. I hope you can forgive me."

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him full on the lips.

"I get it. Just don't let it happen again. Okay, asshole?" teased Dawson, leading Kelly to the dining room table.

Severide ate until he thought he would never eat again. He was off for three days, compliments of Boden, and he planned on doing every make up move he knew.. He was going to invent some new ones. He was giving in to the baby excitement, to hell with being cautious. When am I ever careful, he thought.

"We're getting a crib today. I'm kind of an expert at puttin' em together. Whatever you need, we'll get. I'm yours for three days."

"Um, Casey's got the crib taken care of, but there's lots to do still. Kelly, you sure you shouldn't rest up? It hasn't even been 24 hours..."

Of course Casey took care of the crib already, thought Kelly. "I'm sure. That baby's not gonna wait. Let's do it," said the lieutenant rubbing Dawson's stomach imagining a little Severide in there.

"If you really are mine for three days, I do have a huge favor," Gabby began hesitantly. "My parents have been wanting to meet you. Will you come over for dinner?"

Crap, thought Kelly. The parents want to meet the asshole who possibly knocked up their daughter, then treated her like she didn't exist. He'd said he was hers for three days, for anything. He knew he had to face the music.

"Sure. When?"

"I'll call my mom. Probably tomorrow."

"Great. Can't wait," said Kelly smiling.

"Yeah, right," said Dawson. Shay snorted from her seat imagining how much Gabby's mom was going to have him squirming, and her dad...

The dinner was at the Dawson home and Kelly knew it wasn't gonna be easy with how the paramedic was acting. Gabby had briefed him on her mom, from the Dominican Republic, stereotypical hot tempered, fast talking Latina. Dad, a tall Anglo, German descent, quiet, but not someone to mess around with.

Severide knew he was in for rough sailing. Dawson had a laundry list of do's and don'ts a mile long; Kelly felt like he was studying for the SAT's. He also knew with how worried Gabby was that her parents were officially on Team Matt, probably praying every night that truck's lieutenant was the father of their grandchild, not that asshole from squad they'd only heard stories about.

Kelly drove to the house alone. Gabby was already there helping prep dinner. He'd brought wine...it had worked out well before.

He knocked nervously telling himself he didn't give a shit what these people thought. I am who I am and if they don't like me, screw them. But he did care. If he was building a family with Gabby, they mattered.

Dawson answered the door and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? The baby?"

"No, baby's fine. The wine...my dad's a recovering alcoholic," said Gabby taking it from him, zipping around the room trying to find a place to put it, hide it. She finally settled on the drawer in the coffee table.

"Shit!" said Kelly just as Mrs. Dawson entered the living room. She was a petite, exotic looking woman, beautiful in her day. Hair graying now, but face mostly unlined. She had Gabby's smoky eyes and bright smile that overtook her face.

"You must be lieutenant Severide," she said smiling, but the look on her face showing she heard the offending the word.

"Yes, ma'am. Please, call me Kelly. Sorry 'bout the language, Mrs. Dawson, uh..." he stammered holding out a hand.

"As long as you won't be teaching that to my grandchild, don't worry about it," she smiled shaking Kelly's hand.

"My fault," added Gabby. "I kinda sprung something on him."

"Well, come on in and meet Gabby's father," Mrs. Dawson led Kelly by the arm.

A tall, mostly gray man with a set jaw, wide shoulders, and clear blue eyes turned from the stove to greet the lieutenant. Face much more lined than his wife's.

"Glad to meet you lieutenant," he said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. Please call me Kelly," Severide shook hands hoping the sweat from his wasn't too noticeable. "Smells delicious," he added nervously.

"It's all ready. Why don't you and Gabriella sit down? What would you both like to drink?"

"Water's good," answered Kelly really wishing for a beer or three.

"I'll get it mom," said Gabby rising.

Kelly sat alone for a few seconds hearing the two women laughing in the kitchen.

Finally, everyone sat down awkwardly. With the eating, the tension evaporated, hard to not enjoy the feast before them. They started with a soup, really more like a stew...meat, vegetables and a flavor so rich with a mystery of spices.

"Mrs. Dawson, I can honestly say, this is the best food I've ever had. Ever," said Kelly already thinking about seconds.

"Hey!" protested Dawson. "If you think I'm ever cooking for you again," she teased everyone laughing.

"Leave Kelly alone. He is just telling it like it is. I still have a few tricks, Gabriella," said Mrs. Dawson seeing the attraction and easy manner between her daughter and this man. Hard not to like him, she thought. He couldn't take his eyes off Gabby, getting up twice to refill her glass. She didn't want to like him, had decided she wouldn't, but best laid plans...

"It's called Sancocho, traditional Dominican," added Mr. Dawson. "Just wait till the main dish."

"And why haven't you ever made this before?" Kelly questioned Gabby, mischievous grin planted on his face.

"Like I said, I'm never cooking for you again," laughed Dawson.

The main dish was a rice, beans and meat concoction that had them all silently eating, only sound was the mmmms coming from each one every few minutes.

The conversation grew as the night went on. The Dawson's were trying to reconcile this man before them with the lieutenant they'd heard stories about...drug addiction, accused of sexual misconduct, fighting with Matt. Gabby hadn't shared many "positive" Severide stories.

They all decided to go shopping for the baby tomorrow, grandparents insisting on buying the dresser and changing table.

"Can we make it after, uh, say eleven?" asked Kelly not wanting to seem demanding or like he had something more important to do.

"You sleepin' in?" asked Gabby wondering what was up.

"I'm meeting Mr. Salter at nine for coffee."

Dawson looked at him questioningly.

"Diana's husband, the woman who drowned." Kelly didn't want to get into that story, or relive any part of the night.

"We can do the shopping another day, Kelly," said Mrs. Dawson.

"We've got plenty of time," added Mr. Dawson seeing the look on his daughter's face, the concern.

"We're meeting at eleven and gettin' this baby set up. It's all good," Kelly said touching Gabby's stomach.

Kelly went home for the night but not before getting the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek from Mrs. Dawson. Gabby's dad gave him a pat on the arm and a warm smile, a definite step up from the tense handshake to start the evening. He figured they weren't going to say any prayers for him to be the father of their grandchild, but he also knew they wouldn't be cursing the Lord if he ended up being the daddy. It was an improvement.

As soon as he left, Gabby's parents drilled her for a solid hour. What happened? Who is this woman who drowned? Why didn't she ever date him before?

Dawson took it for a long time, answering the best she could. Finally, she'd had enough. "Jesus, mom!"

"Don't use that language with your mother."

"I'm going to bed," Gabby kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom.

"I like him," Mrs. Dawson called toward her daughter. "If it matters."

"Great, now I can sleep," Gabby called back at her mother.

Kelly's meeting with Diana's husband was difficult, seeing a man so broken, so sad. It was also something he knew her husband needed and Kelly felt good being the one to provide it. He'd failed Diana, he wasn't failing this man. He lessened the details of her death, and focused on the son's graduation, the party. He left Mr. Salter in a better place than before he arrived. That would have to be good enough.

Kelly met the three Dawson's at a little baby store recommended by Cindy Hermann.

Dawson wrapped her arms around the lieutenant wanting to get him alone in more ways than one. She wanted to know what happened with Diana's husband, not able to read the look in his eyes. Sad, but kind of not sad.

The Dawson's watched this and could let the baby situation go. They realized that whatever happened would be okay. Either dad, that baby would be loved, cared for.

"Let's do this," Kelly said greeting Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. They were only fifteen minutes in when they heard a loud, male voice from behind.

"Well if it isn't Gabby Dawson," said a slightly balding man fast approaching. He grabbed Gabby, a little too aggressively for Kelly, and brought her in for a hug.

"Tell me you're not preggo, girl," he laughed smugly.

Yeah, I'm going to deck this asshole, thought Kelly. He stepped in between the two, busting up the hug.

"Kelly Severide," said Kelly extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Dr. Scott Thornton," the man spoke with a sense of overconfidence, stressing the word doctor.

It was coming back to Kelly. This was the douche bag Dawson went on one date with who refused to take no for an answer. Shay told him about Dr. Desperate and how he called Gabby over and over, not taking a hint. Shay also mentioned how he was a total ass every time the paramedics brought a victim to Lakeshore.

"So are you the guy that tamed this wild one?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off Gabby.

"I'm the lucky guy who she's havin' a baby with. Nice meeting you, but we've gotta get a move on," said Kelly turning Dawson in the opposite direction.

"Lucky?" scoffed the doctor under his breath.

Mrs. Dawson had been holding her husband's arm in a vice grip since the charming doctor made his appearance.

Kelly couldn't let that go. No way.

"Did you say somethin'?" he asked, getting right into Scott's face.

Scott felt his hand turn into a fist, watched as his arm pulled back, and was a little shocked when his fist met Kelly's face sending the lieutenant to the floor. Kelly popped up quickly and jumped on the doctor sending them both down, knocking over bins of bibs and little socks.

Gabby and her mom were screaming for them to stop. Mr. Dawson was yelling also. "Get him, Kelly! C'mon, kick his ass," he encouraged, the two women looking at him with disgust.

Kelly punched Scott in the face to get even. He added another because of the smug way the doctor said "doctor."

Scott was losing momentum. Kelly was also; his body battered and sore from the night in the drain with Diana. He punched Gabby's would-be suitor two more times before he felt a pair of strong hands restrain him. He found his arm pushed into his back hard, the cold feel of steel meeting one wrist, then the other. He watched in disbelief as Scott was handcuffed, no struggle left in him at all.

Shit, he was being arrested.

* * *

Love reading the reviews. Please leave a note in the little box below.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reviews! They do mean so much to all of us who put our stuff out there.

Wasn't the premiere awesome? Wow, we're in for a ride this season! Can't wait to read some new fanfics - come on all you writers out there.

Hope you enjoy the update. Tried to put a little bit of everything in this one...funny, action, and sad.

* * *

The Dawson women had the look of total and complete disgust, clinging to each other, not believing the two men going at it in a baby store. Scott had some baby socks stuck to his back as he got up, a sharp contrast to his black eye and bloody nose.

Kelly had a bib reading, "Daddy's Girl," across his back, apparently the Velcro sticking to his shirt. His lip was bleeding from the sucker punch, but no other injuries. His tongue was feeling around his mouth, no loose teeth he decided. He looked at Gabby once and didn't make that mistake again. She was shaking her head, holding onto her mom. Looking at Mrs. Dawson was not even an option.

Mr. Dawson had a broad smile spreading across his face, and Kelly could have sworn he heard a chuckle. He caught Mrs. Dawson punching him in the arm. Kelly was led to one squad car, Dr. Douche led to another.

What the hell was I thinking? Not thinking. I really need to fix that, he thought. But when that asshole disrespected Gabby, I had no choice, he justified. He was in the car for a long time. Waiting. The other police car hadn't taken off yet either. He'd have to call Shay to bail him out, maybe Matt. No, definitely, Shay. He didn't need Casey's judgment right now and inevitable lecture on how he might be a dad soon. Dawson would probably not speak to him till the baby was 16.

He wasn't looking up, afraid to see the Dawson women's faces pressed against the glass or something. The door finally opened, shaking him back to reality.

"Get out, Rocky," said Antonio Dawson, shit eating grin on his face. "You are really lucky I'm a cop, and I love my sister," he whispered as he uncuffed Kelly. Mr. Dawson fast approaching, patting the lieutenant on the back laughing.

"Best display of someone getting the ass whipping they deserve I've seen in a long time," chuckled Mr. Dawson ignoring the looks coming his way from his wife.

"Dad, you better rein it in. Mom's gonna demonstrate some more ass whipping when you get home," Antonio warned, also giving Kelly some more pats on the back.

"You're letting that dick go also?" asked Kelly seeing Scott being released.

"Yeah, but I feel like he'll be getting a hailstorm of tickets coming his way. Going too slow, too fast…just enough to let him know he better stay the hell away from my sister," laughed Antonio.

Severide glanced at Gabby knowing he had to say something. "I better go get my own ass whipping right now," he said heading over to the paramedic.

"Good luck," called Mr. Dawson making no moves to join his wife or help out his new friend.

"Uh, thanks a lot," said Kelly trying to warm Gabby up a little with a grin. No takers. Both women looked like they were witnessing a hanging. Maybe they would, thought Kelly rubbing his neck.

Before he had a chance to say anything, they were on him. "That was the most ridiculous demonstration of…of…ridiculousness I've ever seen!" yelled Gabby swatting him on the arm.

"As the father of my grandchild, I would expect better behavior from you. I'm so utterly disappointed," chimed in Mrs. Dawson thinking about swatting the other arm but deciding against it.

"I know. I know," started Kelly. "But that asshole had that look on his face…I couldn't stand by and ignore the insult! I'm sorry, but that's who I am and if you can't deal with it then maybe we aren't right for each other after all," finished Severide, not thinking about his words, just saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait. You think we're right for each other?" asked Gabby caught off guard.

"Gabriella, now you're being ridiculous. We can all see you're right for each other, but we're not talking about that. We're talking about you," she said putting a finger in Kelly's chest, "fighting in a baby store, rolling around, hitting, that damn bib on your back," Mrs. Dawson said thinking about the scene. She felt a small laugh escape her. The "Daddy's Girl" bib stuck to the ruffian, lip bloody, knuckles bloody. Irony not lost on her. She chuckled again involuntarily.

Mr. Dawson joined his wife, in a full out laugh by the time he reached her side. Antonio just shook his head laughing as he left.

"So now we think this is funny?" demanded Gabby looking at her family in disbelief. "We're encouraging this behavior?"

"The bib…the socks!" panted Mr. Dawson losing it now. "And we gotta…" he continued. "We gotta find a new place to shop!" he finally managed to get out, bringing Mrs. Dawson to tears.

Kelly was smiling, but no laughing on his part.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I love you no matter what. No matter whose baby this is. I don't wanna disappoint you."

Dawson couldn't talk. He'd never said those words. Like that. In front of God and everyone… well, her parents.

"You are unbelievable, Severide," she said bringing him into a hug, burying her face in his chest, tears flowing. Mrs. Dawson mirrored the move on her husband, tears flowing also. Kelly was forgiven.

They tried the shopping again the next day and bought a few big items and a whole bunch of tiny items, cute little outfits, all unisex, most yellow.

Dawson and Kelly returned to shift and the tension in the whole house went down immensely. The not talking to each other, Kelly in a pissy mood constantly, it had worn thin on everyone. Now the lightness and fun was back, everyone could finally breathe.

It was getting late, a pretty slow day and early evening.

Engine 51…Truck 81… Ambulance 61… Squad 3

The call was a huge fire in a housing project. This was a big one, several houses responding. The guys hated these calls, having to coordinate with another house. They had their rhythm, knowing each other's moves, Boden calling the shots.

Too many chiefs in one kitchen, thought Kelly as squad pulled up. Shay and Dawson already scrambling to several victims outside, most looked okay.

Each house was staying together working as one unit, no separation of squad and truck. Boden instructed Kelly and Casey to hit the front and they did. They stayed on the first floor fighting the flames that were hitting from all sides.

"Chief! It's engulfed! We're not making any progress," called Casey feeling the heat through his coat, barely able to see a foot in front of him.

"Pull out! Now! The building's gonna go!" yelled Boden knowing they had a few precious minutes. "You hear me? Pull out!"

"Got it chief! Severide," barked Casey. "Severide, you read me?" He could see Kelly's shadow up ahead, but his friend wasn't responding. He kept walking further into the first floor. "Kelly! We're pulling out!"

"Chief! Severide can't hear me. The men are heading out. I'm getting Kelly and we're getting the hell outta here."

Matt took off toward his friend. Dammit Severide, turn around, c'mon. Finally, he turned back. Casey was motioning for him to come to him. Kelly realized the quiet wasn't because no one was saying anything, his headset wasn't working. He booked it to Matt also feeling that heat on his back, almost suffocating. The two headed for the front when a huge beam came crashing down in front of them. They dove in the other direction just as most of the ceiling came down, missing the duo. Brushing themselves off, they surveyed each other satisfied they were okay. They couldn't hear one another, but didn't really need to. A few hand motions between the two translated to let's get the hell to the back. They knew there had to be an exit in the rear.

Boden also knew there was an exit in the back and had Mills and Cruz working on breaking it down. The lieutenants inside could feel the choking heat all over their bodies knowing they had seconds not minutes. The creaks and groans from overhead signaled an entire roof about to fall in...on them. They made a break for it, running as best they could, really more like stumbling. Flames licking up everywhere, debris landing all around them. Feels like a damn obstacle course, thought Kelly. He tripped a little, landing on one knee. Immediately, he felt Casey's hand drag him back up and give him a "you okay?" look. He nodded and took off again.

A piece of ceiling beam crashed down out of nowhere, Casey's turn to stumble. Kelly grabbed him, both barely skipping a beat. The heat on their backs becoming unbearable, turnout coats only meant to stand so much. They could see the door, escape, refuge and picked up their stride.

Kelly reached out for the handle, tips of his gloves touching the burning handle, just about to open it.

The door flew open like a trap springing on its prey striking Kelly hard on the shoulder, throwing him straight into Casey. Both of them thrown back a good six feet, landing with a thud on burning remnants of dry wall and shards of wood.

Mills and Cruz rushed in not noticing the flames kicking up at their feet, the fallen beams all around, or the sounds of an imminent collapse from overhead. They had tunnel vision on the two lieutenants. Mills grabbed Kelly throwing him over his shoulder. No time to have him limp outta here, he thought. Fastest route. Cruz did the same with Casey, not liking the shudder of pain he felt as Matt's ribs hit his shoulder.

They ran out of the project to hear a loud boom behind them, the entire building collapsing on itself. Shay and Dawson were on the boys quicker than Boden could bark another order. Shay rushing to Kelly first. She peeled off his coat with Pete's help, yelling at him to put on gloves. They were gonna need some help.

Dawson was at Casey's side, Cruz telling her he suspected broken ribs.

"Casey, can you hear me? Casey!" she called pushing on his chest area.

"Aaahhh!" he yelled, eyes flying open, wincing in pain. He doubled over on his side moving her hands away, pushing Gabby away not wanting to be touched.

"Sshh, calm down. You're okay. Look at me," she commanded shining a light in his eyes. "Mills, I need you! Get the morphine now!"

Pete looked at Shay for the okay. She nodded for him to go.

"Kelly, can you open your eyes for me. Kel, open your eyes," she was pulling at an eyelid shining a light straight in, relieved the pupil was responsive.

"Severide?" groaned Casey through teeth clenched.

"He's good, Matt. Breathe slowly, little breaths," instructed Dawson looking around at Shay to see if her words were true.

The blonde didn't hear a word or notice Gabby looking at her intently. All of her focus was on her best friend. Kelly's eyes cracked slightly.

"Kelly, can you hear me?"

"God, quit screaming at me," he whispered scowl on his face. "My head..." he put a hand up to his forehead regretting it instantly.

Both lieutenants were shipped off to Lakeshore with two worried paramedics. They both checked out okay. Matt had a couple of broken ribs, Kelly had a concussion and sore shoulder. They'd be miserable for a few days, but nothing serious.

Mills and Cruz were waiting with Boden, guilty looks all over their faces.

"You two can stop lookin' like your dog died. It was my fault, my call. Now just be grateful our lieutenants are fine."

They didn't look any better until Casey and Severide were released. They both rushed Casey, their lieutenant.

"Sir, we are so sorry," gushed Cruz.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You two were going in a collapsing building to save our asses," said Casey smiling at a cute nurse buzzing around him.

Katie felt her heart drop the second she saw Matt brought in. They'd been seeing each other for several months, trying, stressful months. But they'd been the best months of her life. Her guy might be the father to another woman's child, but she decided to see him through it from the second he told her. He'd been honest from the beginning. He'd also been honest about his excitement. Really endeared him to her even more.

"It's not like he cheated on me," she told her mom. Mom was unconvinced. That is until she met Matt.

"You're staying with me tonight," insisted Katie. Matt wasn't arguing. He couldn't believe Katie wanted to keep dating even with all the baby drama.

Kelly was wheeled out just as Katie planted a huge kiss on Casey.

"Get a room," he joked. "You okay?" he asked Matt.

"Yeah. You?"

"All good except for this damn chair."

Casey laughed feeling the same. They were wheeled out and popped up the second the chairs were out the door. Popped up as best they could. They'd both be sore for a week, at least.

"Take care, buddy. I'll call you tomorrow. We can attack Boden together on a return date," said Matt knowing they'd get to go back sooner if they were a united front.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll talk," Kelly turned to the paramedics knowing he was gonna be taken care of tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after.

"I wanna get you home," said Dawson really talking to Kelly for the first time. Shay had taken over with Severide. All Gabby's worry came out. She wrapped her ams around him with Shay resisting the urge to join the hug. Every once in a while she listened to boundaries knowing when to hold back.

Not this time... she did hold back for as long as she could but finally gave in, hugging her two friends, circling her arms around them both.

Kelly could only laugh picturing Shay helping to deliver Dawson's baby, the three of them in the thick of it.

Gabby tensed up suddenly, her whole body going rigid.

"What? What's wrong?" Shay asked, brow furrowed.

Dawson looked down hoping it was not blood she felt. Please don't let it be blood, she thought.

Kelly and Shay rushed her in calling Casey to get back over there.

After the examination and sonogram, everyone waited in silence. The room was full, Kelly, Shay, Casey, even Katie waiting without a sound. It was stifling, tense, a feeling of dread permeating the thoughts of all.

As soon as the doctor entered, they all knew it was not good news. The tight look in her face said this was bad.

"I am so sorry," the doctor began.

"I lost the baby," Dawson said simply.

"No. I'm afraid there was never any baby."

The doctor went on to explain that Gabby had what was called a molar pregnancy. Instead of a fetus, a baby developing, a mass of tissue forms instead. No tiny heart, no little hands...just a mass of cells.

"We usually discover this in the third or fourth month when we try to find a heartbeat, unless the mother displays symptoms. Nausea, bleeding."

"What the hell? No baby?" asked Kelly not believing it, holding Dawson's hand.

It sure felt like there was a baby. They'd all planned, gotten excited, bought cute baby things...and now nothing. No baby.

Dawson heard the words, but they weren't really sinking in. How could you say there had never been a baby? She felt the loss immediately. Guilt creeping in.

The moment she found out she was pregnant, she wished for it to be gone. She would've given anything to not be pregnant. Just getting what I hoped for, what I deserve.

The doctor said Gabby would have to spend the night. They'd do a D & C first thing in the morning. Kelly sat on the edge of the bed keeping a firm grip on Dawson's hand. He could feel her hand go limp with each word of the doctor.

"Will everyone please leave," she said quietly. Kelly shook his head starting to protest.

"Just leave!" she yelled as Antonio entered the room. He ran to her, both of them holding on, tears running down Dawson's face. Casey motioned for them to get out.

Kelly started to argue again, but Shay grabbed his hand and pulled him out. His head was on fire, shoulder not lagging far behind. Casey's ribs were a mess too, no restful sleep for a few nights. But all they could think about was the baby that wasn't.

Kelly stood outside the room, looking at Shay, her face full of the concern she always had for this man, her best friend. He shook his head back and forth, no words for this moment.

"Kel, it's gonna be okay. Come here," Shay said drawing him in. "I love you," she whispered holding him as tightly as she could. She knew what he was thinking. Another baby he wasn't havin.' Another baby he was looking forward to. Another baby that wasn't.

"Why?" he said quietly, still clinging to her. "Why, Shay?"

* * *

Can't you just picture Severide's face? He's definitely got tortured soul look down. Happier times ahead, I promise. I actually had a molar pregnancy, that's how I know about it. Definitely, hard, but they'll move on. Please review, so much fun to read.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, you just knew I had to add the arsonist storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Geez Kelly. You need to take a breath, take a second," Shay pleaded with her best friend. Kelly just got in from shift and was heading out to Dawson's.

"Shay, she needs me. She's not doin' good. She's so… so damn sad." Kelly grabbed his jacket almost forgetting to give his roommate a kiss on the forehead. She pulled at his arm bringing him in.

"Kel, listen to me. You're running on fumes. Stay in and I'll head over."

"Nah, she needs me," he smiled kissing the blonde on the forehead. "She'll snap out of it, right?"

"Sure. Yeah. Just takes time," said Shay reassuringly.

It had been two weeks and Dawson just returned to work. Her guilt was like a slow brewing storm, gaining momentum with each passing hour. She felt best laying down next to Kelly, his arms holding her, his lips kissing her, his hands brushing her hair gently. She knew she had to get out of this funk, she had to let it go. Hell, she told herself, there hadn't even been a baby. Didn't help.

Her mom said she would get over it when she was ready. "Not a day before, Gabriella," she intoned rubbing her daughter's back. Her father felt inept, not knowing what to say, to do. He kept trying to fix things in her apartment. That was the only way he could think to help fix his daughter.

They were both impressed with squad's lieutenant who'd stepped up, completely negating his earlier failure when Gabby announced her pregnancy.

"That's a good man," Mrs. Dawson told her daughter as Kelly entered the apartment.

Kelly talked Bears with Mr. Dawson while Gabby said goodbye to her mom. They made their way out leaving Kelly alone with his girl. He officially called her "his girl" and everyone was used to it although it took some time at the firehouse. All the guys had assumed Dawson and Casey would be the item that went the distance. They'd all seen the way Gabby looked at Matt from day one. Now, the looks were gone, replaced by a friendship that would go the distance.

Kelly knew Shay was right when Dawson decided she would whip up something for them to eat. Yes, she was comin' back. She hadn't cooked in two weeks, very un-Dawson like. Now, watching her whirl around in the kitchen, wonderful smells starting to emanate from the stove, Kelly felt like she was perking up. That or she didn't want to eat another omelet courtesy of squad's lieutenant.

"I've missed this," said Kelly smiling, coming up behind Gabby.

"So you're saying you like me because of my cooking?" asked Dawson peering around, holding a knife in her hand.

"Hey, hey. But yes, it's just one of your qualities," said Kelly both hands up backing away a little.

"Just one, huh? You'll have to tell me about the other qualities after dinner," teased Gabby waving the knife around.

"Or you could show me," suggested Kelly lifting both eyebrows, puppy dog look a little too cute to resist. "And we don't have to wait till after dinner."

Gabby put the lid on her arroz con pollo and turned the stove to simmer. Dinner could wait, dessert first she decided. The pair headed back to her bedroom for the first time in a long time.

The next day Dawson made her way to the firehouse looking forward to some runs with her partner, looking forward to seeing all the guys.

"Well, look who's all lit up like a Christmas tree! Oh wait, the last time I said that it was about Casey," laughed Shay, happy her friend was back. "Sorry, hard to keep all your men straight," she teased.

"Really? You need to get your head out of the gutter. Can't someone be in a good mood for a change. Or do you want me how I've been because I can…"

"No, no! Please, this is good!" Shay backed up looking as if she didn't want any part of ticked off Dawson. "Seriously, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Things were all sunshine and roses, as Hermann liked to say. At least for the moment. They were all enjoying the happy time knowing it would end soon enough. Always did. The city had officially taken 51 off the chopping block, so that pressure was gone. They'd realized how invaluable this house was and once they looked at the sheer volume of runs in their area, the tight ship Boden was running…the house was saved. Other houses were not so lucky, and they'd inherited some new men. Not the way they liked to acquire them. Boden, Casey, and Severide wanted to hand pick the firefighters they'd be working with, they'd be relying on to maybe save their asses one day. Most of the new men were okay, but the one Kelly had to take, Clarke, just rubbed him the wrong way. Shay and Dawson said Severide was acting crazy, give the guy a chance. They insisted he didn't like Clarke because he was forced to take him.

"God, knows, Kelly, you don't like to do anything you're forced into," said Shay with everyone nodding their heads.

"I was forced to ask out Dawson, and that's worked out," he joked, also glad she was back…getting back to her old self.

"That can come to a quick end," Gabby teased with a serious look on her face.

Boden was the only one not laughing. He was glad Dawson had come out on the other side of miserable, but he didn't appreciate all the touchy feely, romantic overtures going on. They were family, but he wanted to keep it more of a brothers watching each other's backs, brothers and sisters looking out for each other. All of the romantic entanglements…those could stay out of his house.

"Severide! I need to see you in my office," he boomed at squad's lieutenant.

Kelly put his head down and headed in, walking with purpose as always. The women raised their eyebrows quizzically, but all the men had a feeling what this was going to be about.

The guys could hear barking back and forth, first Boden, then Severide. They all scrambled making themselves busy, not wanting to see Kelly come storming out. Shay and Dawson drew closer trying to catch some part of the conversation, or screaming match. Mouch could only resist so long and joined them.

"This is not a damn social club, lieutenant!" they heard chief yell.

Something inaudible yelled back.

"I won't have any shenanigans in here! Got it!" chief yelled again.

"Got it!" shouted Kelly as he slammed the door behind him everyone surprised the glass didn't break.

He headed for the bag with both women moving out of the way. Dawson started after him with Shay stopping her.

"It's better to leave him alone when he gets like this," she warned. Gabby listened and let him vent his anger taking it out on the bag.

Casey took off after him.

"Hey, let me hold that bag. You'll get more out of it," he said to Kelly who was already covered with a light sheen of sweat. Matt grabbed the bag with both arms, letting his body hold it in place.

"Don't let Boden get to you. You know he wants the best for you," started Casey.

"I know, but he acts like we're twelve. Pisses me off," countered Kelly.

"He doesn't want us distracted. That's all," continued truck's lieutenant.

"Do you think I'm distracted?" asked Kelly stopping his attack on the bag.

"No, but it's not my job to worry. It's his."

Severide got back to the bag feeling his anger fade with each hit.

The calls really came in that night and by the end of shift the sunshine and roses officially came to an end. On the last call, Kelly was trapped in a basement, stairs gone, Boden and Mouch to the rescue. He'd barely made it out alive, shaking up all the 51 family. Even Severide. He saw his badge number scrawled on the side of the building in fresh paint. He knew it wasn't the coincidence Casey was trying to push.

The next day his car, his beloved Camaro, was up in smoke right before his eyes.

When Boden told the house that Severide had caught the attention of an arsonist, you could've heard a pin drop. It was the sound of dread. Dawson kept hearing the words of her brother in her ears, "Gabby, if someone wants a person dead, it's almost impossible to prevent it." He'd seen too many cases of domestic violence, protective orders, restraining orders, all to no avail. "Yeah, when someone wants you dead the best we can do is catch the perp after the crime."

Shay and Dawson turned back to look at Kelly. He hadn't said one word to them about the badge number.

As soon as they walked out, he started in before they had a chance to tag team him.

"We're not blowin' this outta proportion. Casey said gangs have started tagging random numbers."

"That's bullshit," said Shay. "Someone's after you, Kelly." The blonde was rubbing Kelly's shoulders not liking the words that came out of her mouth. "We've gotta be extra careful."

"Any ideas?" asked Dawson knowing he had to have something percolating in that brain of his.

"Nothin' yet. Nothin' I want to say." Kelly had his suspicions, but he wanted to talk to his dad and Boden before he did anything about it.

The next shift three more fires with that same distinctive smell. Definitely diesel.

His first suspect didn't pan out...a convicted arsonist with a vendetta against his dad. Benny was right, he didn't do it. Not smart or ballsy enough to pull off these fires.

Kelly's second theory turned his stomach. One of his own men. Well, former men. Hadley. He hoped he was wrong, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he wasn't. Confirmation when he confronted Hadley and there wasn't one damn denial. Kelly was met with a "prove it" instead.

You got it, Kelly thought. You got it.

One thing Severide didn't get was why him? Why the target on his back? Yes, he'd let Hadley go after the Mill's incident. Wanted him to go. But to become an arsonist? One that wanted Kelly dead. It was a stretch, but the only thing that even halfway made sense.

All the men were on edge, worrying that the next call would be another with that certain smell, that certain feel that said arson.

The call came in and Kelly immediately recognized the building as one on the firehouse's watch list…old, flammable, hard to fight a fire in it.

He knew before their feet hit the ground that this would be the work of the arsonist. He knew it in his gut.

"Hey, everyone. Eyes open on this! I gotta feelin' it's the work of our guy. Everyone watch either," he called out.

"Yeah, truck, we're traveling in three's on this one…we need eyes in front and in back," agreed Casey.

Another warehouse, up in flames. As soon as Boden got out of his truck, he could smell that diesel, that damn diesel.

"We're gonna fight this one from the outside. No one in. You hear me?" Chief commanded.

"Ya got it Chief," said Hermann glad it was a warehouse, no one needin' saving.

His words were barely out of his mouth when a young man, maybe about 25, came running out of the warehouse, face black, coughing uncontrollably.

"My cr – crews… in – inside," he sputtered out.

"Ah, hell," said Hermann. "How many?" he asked the young man.

"Four m – more," he replied another fit of coughs shaking him. "Doin' inventory," he managed to gasp out before Shay put the mask on his face telling him no more talking.

"Chief, ya hear that? Four more inside."

"Casey, Severide. Let's go in from the front, groups of three. Casey head to the north, Severide, you and your men scan the other side. Otis, Mouch…get the back and blast this mother from the outside. Got it?"

The two lieutenants barked orders to their men, Kelly taking Capp and Clarke with him while Casey took Mills and Cruz. The rest of the men would be fighting the fire from outside for the moment.

The thick smoke was so dense the men could barely see the guy in front of them. It was a suffocating feel even with their masks on. Why inventory tonight, thought Casey surveying as much as he could. "Call out, fire department!" he kept calling. No response.

"I got nothing, Chief," he said feeling a desperation knowing the building was getting less stable by the minute. "Severide, got anything?"

"Nothing, yet," replied Kelly having that same sense of time running out.

"I saw movement!" called out Clarke moving to an area littered with boxes, some open, some sealed shut. Kelly followed noticing the movement for the first time.

Three men were huddled in a corner, flames dangerously close to them. They all had handkerchiefs or jackets covering the bottom half of their faces in an attempt to ward off some of the smoke. Clarke sprayed the area around them extinguishing the rapidly spreading flames. The men stumbled to squad not needing to be told anything.

"We got three of them chief!" Severide yelled motioning the men to follow Capp. "Where's your friend?" asked Kelly to the workers. One pointed further down toward the back. "Capp get 'em out! Clarke let's get him."

Kelly took the lead looking for one sign of the missing man. Why would he go further in? He must've been getting something, looking for something. Severide spotted a dolly against a wall and rambled to it. As he drew near, he saw a pair of legs stretched out, rest of the body hidden behind some shelving.

"We got him chief! Tell Casey to get out! We're out in two!" Kelly threw the guy over his shoulder, Clarke shooting at some encroaching flames.

"You got him lieutenant?"

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here," said Kelly turning to the way they'd just come. Clarke took the lead to clear a fire-free path. As he made his way past the shelving, he heard a huge crash behind him. A thunderous boom that shook the floor beneath him.

The hose he was holding fell to the ground. He was staring at the enormous, metal shelving system pinning his new lieutenant and the injured worker. Clarke hadn't seen the piece of ceiling crash into the metal network of shelves, hadn't seen Severide's panicked eyes at the swaying metal monster, and had not seen the thing fall on Kelly as he threw the worker down, pathetically trying to block the metal with his arms.

"Chief!" screamed Clarke. With that one word, Boden knew. Casey headed back in without a word followed by Capp, Mills, Cruz, Hermann, and Otis.

"Chief! Severide's down! Huge metal shelf! Ugh, I can't get it off!" he yelled obviously straining.

"Hang on! The men are headed back in! Just hang on!" Boden's voice was a plea, not the usual command. Shay and Dawson didn't know what was going on. Another ambo had rolled in and was helping with the three workers. All had burns, mostly minor, and smoke inhalation.

Shay kept looking up waiting for Kelly to get out with the missing guy on his shoulder. She saw the tail end of the guys heading back in and didn't like it.

"Chief, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, Shay."

Shay didn't say anything to Dawson who was intently working on a warehouse worker. They loaded up their victim and headed to Lakeshore with Boden promising to call Shay as soon as he knew anything.

Chief called for another ambo and that was when Dawson realized something was wrong. Very wrong.

The men lifted the unit off of Kelly and were relieved to hear a groan escape his lips. The worker wasn't so lucky, no pulse. Clarke threw him on his shoulder with Casey taking his friend. They headed to the front with Mills and Cruz leading the way like two men possessed.

Once they got out, two paramedics took over. One declaring the warehouse worker dead. Both began working on squad's lieutenant. One started cutting away Kelly's clothes, one working on getting his airway cleared, getting him to take a breath. As they frantically went through the protocols they knew so well, the family at 51 was watching in horror.

Another man was watching from a darkened warehouse across the lot, a warehouse with a perfect view. The redhead had a look on his face hard to read. Was it satisfaction? Sadness? Couldn't tell.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it with a smile on her face. She brought his hand up to her cheek.

"You did good baby. Real good," she whispered smiling.

He smiled now too and brought her in for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews to my crazy little story. Yes, you'll get to see who Hadley's working with at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy the ridiculousness, fun to write!**

* * *

"Family of Lieutenant Severide?" asked a stern faced doctor to the waiting room full of concerned 51 family. They all got up at once, hoping to hear some good news.

"He's going to be fine," said Dr. Stevens, tone softening.

With those words, a collective breath was released. They'd been wound so tight. Kelly had looked so bad, so broken. But Shay's own words proved true..."Kelly's indestructible."

"He's got a couple of cracked ribs, minor burns, but he's going to be fine. He's very lucky."

Dawson and Shay were crying, relief taking hold, terrible thoughts giving way to answered prayers. They held onto each other, shaking uncontrollably. Casey encircled his arms around them, quieting their shaking, repeating the doctor's words, telling them that Kelly was fine.

"Can we see him?" asked Boden clearly shaken but putting on a brave face for his men.

"Yes. Uh, maybe not all of you," answered Dr. the room full of firefighters. "He's pretty out of it though."

Hermann ushered the guys out telling Shay to let Severide know that they expected him back next shift, no excuses. She promised to call Cindy with an update.

Casey and Boden headed in first making their way to the side of the hospital bed.

"You look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you," said Boden smiling.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Dawson, Shay...they okay?"asked Kelly.

"They're waiting outside. Doctor only wanted us two at a time."

"Before they come in, was it arson? Did you smell anything?" Kelly asked Casey much more with it than they expected.

"Hey, don't worry about that tonight. Just try and rest," answered Matt seeing the stress all over his friend's face.

"Was it diesel?" pressed Kelly, irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, it was. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Okay?" Casey' tone made it clear that was all he was saying about it. He patted Kelly's shoulder a little. "You feel like shit?"

"Nah. Not bad."

That got Boden laughing, a real, booming laugh. "Yeah, right," he said between laughs.

Dawson and Shay held back as long as they could. They peeked in hearing Boden's chuckle.

"Can we join the party?" asked Shay forcing a smile heading straight to her roommate.

The smile gave way to tears as she draped herself over his arm and shoulder. Dawson drew up behind her putting both hands on her shoulders.

"You scared us," Gabby said simply. "Don't do it again, okay?"

"You got it... Matt, will you take them home?" Kelly's eyes were getting heavy. He wanted to sleep, escape thoughts of the fire, the arsonist, at least for a few hours.

"We're not goin' anywhere," said Shay with Dawson nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you are. I need you two to get some sleep because someone's gotta pick my ass up tomorrow," he said thinking about his Camaro.

Casey and Boden convinced the paramedics that they needed to let Kelly sleep, for his own good.

The next morning Gabby and her parents showed up to take the lieutenant home. Mrs. Dawson had already called Boden to insist that Kelly not return to work for a month. Chief laughed and said he would take it under consideration. Fat chance of that, he thought.

"Kelly, are you feeling okay? You don't look good. We wanted to see you for ourselves. We hope you don't mind us being here. I cooked all night and stocked your refrigerator. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Dawson was going a mile a minute and Kelly caught about every third word. Jesus. Gabby wasn't kidding when she said her Dominican mother was a fast talker the first time he met her parents.

Shay was waiting at the apartment, pacing, warming up several of the dishes, not sure which one Kelly would want. She practically attacked him when he gingerly made his way in.

"Whoa, whoa. The ribs, watch the ribs," he laughed fending her off with an arm.

The Dawson's made sure they had everything, absolutely everything they could need. Mr. Dawson handed a twenty to his daughter on the way out making her feel thirteen, not thirty.

"Dad, I don't need any money. Kelly got hurt, he's not bankrupt," Gabby protested.

"Gabriella, let your father give you money. It makes him feel like he's doing something useful." said Mrs. Dawson grinning at her husband. They finally left leaving the women to fawn over Severide.

He'd had about all he could stomach when he announced he was going to 51 to talk to Casey.

"The hell you are!" both paramedics chimed in unison.

Casey had to talk to both women reassuring them that Kelly and him would be using their brains only, trying to find a way to catch the arsonist. They didn't share their suspicions of Hadley yet.

As Gabby helped Kelly out to Shay's car, uninvited guests were watching the pair from across the street in a nondescript car.

"How the hell is he okay?" asked Hadley. "He cannot be going to work. I saw him dragged outta that damn warehouse half dead," he continued shaking his head.

Hate-filled eyes watched as Dawson carefully had Kelly's arm steadying him while Shay watched. What was this? Why would Gabby even be there, she thought. Shay was always popping a damn blood vessel looking out for that asshole.

She grinned with delight as she saw Gabby and Severide kiss. They were dating? What was that expression? Kill two birds with one stone. This couldn't have worked out any better, she thought.

At the firehouse, Casey had Hadley's personnel file spread out all over his desk when Kelly entered.

"Whadda we got?" asked squad's lieutenant not wanting to waste one minute, wanting to bust Hadley. That young man who hadn't made it out of the warehouse deserved that. Yes, he had to prove it.

"Uh, are you up to this? Really? I don't want Shay AND Dawson all over my ass," asked Casey not wanting Severide to push it, but also knowing he wasn't going to listen. When did he ever, he thought.

"Are we gonna play touchy feely all day or get this asshole," countered Kelly grabbing at the file.

"Okay," mumbled Matt, "guess you're fine." He added as he grabbed at some of the papers.

In a dark, cheap apartment close to the station, Hadley stared at the tv screen shaking his head in disbelief.

"This was an innocent guy. We weren't gonna let anyone get hurt except that asshole. Shit. This guy had two kids. The news said twins."

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone there baby. It was an accident, a freak accident that they were there. We'll be more careful," she said rubbing his shoulders deeply. Her watchful eyes looking for a hint of weakness.

He gave in to her massage and let himself forget the young man who was now dead. Forget his former lieutenant looking dead himself as he was transported away in the ambo. He let himself go, giving in to her hands traveling further down.

"He can't get away with it. What he did to me..." Her voice broke with what Hadley thought was emotion. He couldn't see her eyes. They were staring at the wall, lifeless and dead, the only feeling was pure hatred.

Dawson got Antonio on Hadley's file when the two lieutenants admitted their suspicions. They didn't know what they were looking for with all the paperwork and decided to get the professionals involved. Fighting fires, check. Solving a crime, not so much.

Kelly came back on shift after a week off. No suspicious fires, no sign of arson.

"What the hell?" he asked Boden. "It's like he's waitin' for me to come back. I can't believe Hadley would have it in for me. Go at me so hard." Kelly shook his head.

Casey was at his friend's side in Chief's office. He knew Severide's words were true, nothing in a week. Definitely waiting for something, for someone.

"He's gonna slip up, make a mistake. We're talking about Hadley here."

"Yeah, but how many more people gotta end up dead?" asked Kelly thinking of the young man with the twins.

"None. Not one more," answered Boden, his voice barely a whisper.

As soon as they left Chief's office, Kelly was met by Clarke.

"Lieutenant, you doin' okay?" he asked.

"Clarke," began Severide pausing. "Thanks a lot for stickin' with me. You did good," he finished holding out his hand to his squad member.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," mumbled Clarke, shaking his lieutenant's hand. Things had been extremely chilly since Clarke arrived, getting even chillier when the guys suspected he was the mole for Gail McLeod, the consultant who brought the hammer down on several houses in Chicago. When 51 narrowly escaped her wrath, the guys eased up a little on the newcomer, but they felt he could never be trusted. He turned into a loner, never asked to join the guys for a beer, never playing cards with squad.

This was the first offering of any kind, and Clarke was damn sure going to take it.

"We're gonna get this asshole, lieutenant. I got your back," he added.

For the first time, Kelly believed Clarke.

Engine 51…Truck 81… Ambulance 61… Squad 3

The call came in close to midnight. Kelly's eyes widened when he heard the address. Dawson's house. She'd called in sick, but was really more tired than anything else, just needed a good 24 hours of rest.

When they got to her place, seeing the flames coming out of the roof, Kelly felt his stomach lurch sick with fear. Wasting no time, he dashed from the truck and straight in. No orders from Boden, no game plan, just a straight run into the burning building, Gabby's home.

"Dawson! Dawson!" he screamed. He ran straight for her bedroom, feeling all around her bed, smoke so thick it felt like a other person in the room. Nothing. He charged into the bathroom. Again, empty.

"Gabby!" he yelled louder, hurdling broken pieces of wall and ceiling as he headed for the second bedroom. He ran through the door sucking in air, afraid of what he'd find. Been in there too long, too much smoke. She could be dead by now. He tried to push that thought away as he pushed through the door. Nothing again.

"Dawson isn't home!" It was the loud voice of Boden. Probably the best thing he'd ever said, thought Kelly. "I repeat, she's not home. Acknowledge!" he commanded.

"Got it chief!" Severide called out noticing Clarke by his side for the first time. Casey was fighting the ever growing flames, losing his battle, eyes wide, fear trying to subside. Romance never materialized, but Gabby was family. The love he felt for her was deep, always would be. She'd been there for him and he'd done the same. This was a feeling he never wanted to have again. Darden, Hallie. No, never again.

The team retreated fighting the flames from the outside. By the time the fire was out, Dawson's place was a total loss. No one really cared. Gabby was safe with Shay. Kelly thanked God that his roommate never took no for an answer. She'd convinced Dawson to rest up at their place. Girl's day of being lazy.

Hadley felt relief that Dawson wasn't in there also. He'd never had a beef with Gabby, but saying no to his partner, friend, girlfriend, wasn't a possibility.

"This is working out, baby," she whispered menacingly. "Yes, kill two birds with one stone," she said lips curling in a grim smile.

Kelly couldn't muster up much sympathy with the loss of Dawson's place. He was so damn happy she hadn't been in there. He was almost excited with the prospect of Gabby moving in with them.

"I think you set my place on fire," Dawson was not amused, but also grateful Shay was so persistent. She'd lost everything, almost everything. She had her life. She had the best man she could hope for. It would be okay, she told herself.

"Not funny," said Kelly looking forward to that hot little body next to his every night. Those toned legs wrapping themselves around his every night. Those lips meeting his...every night.

From across the street the next day, she watched as Dawson brought in bags of new clothes with what must be her mom. Fun day of shopping. All comin' to an end soon. That bitch was gettin' what's coming to her. Eyes fixed on the happy little scene, Severide joining in, helping out with the bags. Mind racing, a plan was forming. Now to get Hadley on board.

It took three days of planning, getting supplies, keeping Hadley partly in the dark. She told him the smallest bit, just enough to get him all in.

"So this thing is rigged to go off in three hours," said Hadley working on his homemade bomb as she entered their depressing little place. "They're out?"

"Yes, packed a picnic lunch," she lied. "We've got plenty of time."

"Okay. It's done. Let's go," Hadley said pride at his handiwork. She nodded her head knowing they wouldn't be needing his little toy.

Kelly was warming up what Mrs. Dawson had assured him was Gabby's favorite meal, carne guisada with Spanish rice, guacamole salad on the side. He wanted to cheer her up, in some way other than the bedroom moves he'd been showing her. This would do it. He could add some additional cheering up in the bedroom after, he thought chuckling at his own joke. He was whipping around the kitchen, happy, acting like he'd cooked the whole meal himself. Life was good, he decided. Arsonist had been a no show the past couple of days. Maybe hit by a bus, he thought.

Knock at the door. This was it. Shay said she would pretend to have forgotten her key. She would knock before Gabby could reach for hers. Then she'd make a quick exit. Yes, best friend ever.

Kelly opened the door, huge grin across his face, anticipating Dawson's look when she saw the food.

His brain didn't accept the scene in front of him for a full three seconds. Brain wouldn't comprehend what the eyes were seeing.

The three seconds were too long for him to remain frozen, puzzled look on his face. By the time he made a move to tackle Hadley, the blonde by his side had tased him once. He tried to get up but was met by another shock. Hadley stood by also immobile, awkwardly holding his homemade bomb, shocked look matching Kelly's.

Severide lay on the floor trying to call out, the words forming in his mind, but a gargling noise forming in his mouth. Tara fucking Little, his brain repeated over and over.

* * *

**You knew Hadley wasn't working alone! I always thought a great cliffhanger for last season's finale would've been Tara showing up at Kelly's door for revenge. She did have those crazy eyes. Haha! Please review before you leave.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly woke groggily, shaking his head trying to make the haze he was seeing go away. He attempted to swallow, but the gag in his mouth made him feel like he was choking, his mouth sandpaper, his throat gulping at nothing. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them again, did this several times. The fuzzy outline of the room he was in was replaced by a clearer vision of where he was. Dark room, sparsely furnished... really only a bed, small chest, tv, love seat, and the chair he was tied to.

Kelly'd seen things like this in the movies and knew it never worked out for the guy tied up, bound to a chair. He also knew instinctively his only way out of this was Hadley. He knew something was seriously wrong with Tara Little. His sexual misconduct inquiry was proof of that. She'd been lying but had no remorse, no second thoughts, really no conscience. She'd ruined some poor schmuck's life and never gave it a second thought. When he looked in her eyes right before she tased him, there had been nothing but hatred in them. Hadley on the other hand looked...what? Confused? Shocked? Yes, Kelly thought, Hadley's gonna have to be the one to untie me.

He started pulling at the ropes tightly binding his hands together. He knew it was rope by the way it was cutting into his wrists. He pulled at the ties with a vengeance realizing he had little time. He was yanking, pulling, twisting his wrists in every way they would go, completely disregarding the pain and wetness he was feeling. He heard someone at the door, key turning. Severide took that as his signal to stop the struggle and let his captors think he was still out of it. He slumped his head down resisting the urge to get a glimpse of Tara and Hadley.

"He's still out?! Wake his ass up!" commanded the blonde, definitely in charge.

"Whoa. Slow down. Let's talk about what we're doin' first. What we're doin' with HIM." Hadley walked over to the bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to him.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I've got it all figured out," Tara said soothingly plopping down by the former squad member.

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Hadley not wanting to hear her plan.

"That building you showed me last week is where he's meeting his maker," she laughed.

"I never signed up for this babe. What he did to you... is bullshit. He needs to pay, but...murder?"

"He raped me! I was screaming, telling him no! I was begging. Do you even know what that feels like? You can't!" Tara began crying, bringing her face into Hadley's shoulder trying to muster up some real tears.

Kelly had faked being unconscious for as long as he could. He raised his head, looking at the pair, not believing the line of bull she was feeding the red head. Hadley made eye contact with his former lieutenant. Kelly shook his head no, back and forth, over and over so that there would be no doubt what he was tryin' to tell his former colleague.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is up," said Hadley. Tara's head immediately snapped to attention, piercing eyes meeting Kelly's own fierce blues.

She rose suddenly heading straight for Severide. Kelly took a deep breath bracing himself for her wrath knowing she wasn't coming over to give him a hug. His gaze never dropped from hers adding fuel to the fire already blazing in her eyes.

She slapped him across the face once, twice, then a third time. Not exactly what Kelly expected. He was thinking the taser would make an appearance, a gun, something besides a hand to the face. He looked up at her as if to say, "That's all ya got?"

Hadley stayed on the bed watching the scene unfold before him, the pit of his stomach in knots, knowing this was going from bad to worse.

Tara slapped Kelly again, her troubled mind becoming more crazed with each glare from Severide. She blindly stumbled to her purse, shuffling through it throwing crap everywhere. Here comes Shay's favorite weapon thought Kelly losing some of that tough exterior. His breath caught a bit when he took sight of the little taser that packed a big punch. He puffed out his chest bolstering himself for the shock that could be felt deep in his bones. He had to find a way to talk to Hadley, get this damn gag outta my mouth, he thought seconds before the first shock hit his body.

Shay knew the moment Kelly wasn't in the kitchen that something terrible, unimaginable had happened to her roommate. The food dried out on the stove, the sheer quiet in the apartment...not the excited welcome from Kelly with that silly grin she was expecting.

"Get Antonio on the phone," commanded Shay. The look in her eyes shook Dawson more than the dead silence in the apartment, the neglected food, or the beautifully set table standing alone.

Gabby didn't know how much more she could take. The drama of the past few months went beyond anything they'd ever seen at 51 without anyone actually getting killed. She prayed it wasn't all building up to that. To Kelly being gone forever.

"You gotta find him, Antonio. Find Hadley. He's got him. I feel it." Dawson let her brother draw her in and hug her in the familiar big brother way that let her know everything would be alright.

"Gabby, Kelly's a tough son of a bitch. I'm finding him, and he's hangin' in till I get there. He has to," Antonio's matter of fact tone helped to ease the girls' fears, at least for the time being.

Antonio headed to 51; he knew Boden and Casey would have some insight into Hadley's mind and where he could be holed up.

"So how long you figure we've got?" asked Casey needing to know the answer but dreading it at the same time.

The men were in Boden's office digging through everything they had on Hadley, everything they had on the string of fires. Antonio was in the business of predicting a perps next move, looking for a slip up. He couldn't find one damn mistake in Hadley's actions.

"We don't have long. We need to agree what his next move is going to be and we need to do it now."

The detective and chief were butting heads, each had an idea of what Hadley's next step would be. They all knew the arsonist would put Kelly in a fire, not like he was shooting him in the head and dropping the body in Lake Michigan. It would be a fire, but where?

They finally settled on an old warehouse on the city's most dangerous structures list. It was Boden's instinct and choice; Antonio giving in to the chief. Dawson promised to get eyes on the building 24/7. "We're getting him outta this alive," he told the firemen.

"You better," replied Casey. We need him, he thought.

Shay was cleaning the apartment as Gabby watched her incredulously.

"How can you be cleaning right now?" she asked.

"It makes me feel better. God knows Kelly's not doin' it," she laughed. "Won't hire anyone either…damn cheap ass." They both smiled thinking about the man they needed back soon with all his faults, quirks…and most of all, his big heart.

Kelly wasn't faking the head slump this time. He didn't think he would ever have the strength to lift the heaviness that was his head up again. How can my heart even be beating, he thought. How many times has she used that damn thing…lost count. Gotta do something, now.

"I thought we were takin' him to that warehouse," asked Hadley not wanting to have to dispose of a body, the body of his former lieutenant. He wasn't made for this. Setting a fire, letting Severide wander in and not wander out…he could handle that. But killing someone with your bare hands, getting rid of the evidence? No, that was something from the movies, and something he wanted no part of, no matter how hot the blonde was.

"Are you listenin' to me?" he asked Tara louder.

When did he decide to grow a pair, she thought, small smile slipping on her lips.

"You're right, baby," she snarled leaving Kelly temporarily, to embrace her partner. "Sorry, lost my head a little. After what he did…" Again she buried her face into Hadley's broad shoulders letting her own shoulders heave up and down a little. It did the trick.

"Ssshhh…ssshhh. It's okay. He'll be gone in a few hours. Gone forever," reassured the firefighter stroking her hair gently.

Chicago PD wouldn't approve Antonio's request for constant surveillance of the battered warehouse. Did he not know that they had more murders than any other city in the country, his captain had asked.

"Fine. Perfect. I'm takin' vacation!" he'd stormed from his boss' office deciding to be parked outside that building all day, all night. He knew it wouldn't be long.

Casey joined him around six that evening bringing subs and soda. By eleven they were having serious doubts about this being the place that Hadley would strike. Boden had called every thirty minutes, doubts surfacing in his mind.

"Should I take Cruz and go to the other building? The one you thought was the target?" asked Boden.

"It couldn't hurt," agreed Antonio.

Kelly woke up, mind not understanding his new surroundings. He was in a hard metal chair now, everything was dark, his feet were bare touching cold pavement. A light flicked on then off then on again. Kelly could make out Hadley's face as he played with a large flashlight.

"Mmm...hmmph," he grunted through the gag. He thought his throat was dry before, now it felt hot, sick, tongue has to be twice it's normal size, he thought. He tried makin' another sound, letting his head drop down in defeat.

Hadley came over and ripped the gag out. He held a water bottle to Kelly's lips and poured a small sip. The water dripped out of his mouth, swallowing was not happening.

Hadley started laughing softly. "Who would've thought we'd end up here," he said looking at his former lieutenant.

Kelly looked up trying to talk. He had to get it out before the gag went back in.

"I didnt... I didn..." he tried, voice barely coming out sounding raspy, inaudible.

"Hey, save it," said Hadley coming back over reaching for the gag.

"No, no..." said Kelly shaking his head violently trying to keep that thing away from his mouth. "I didn't touch her," he got out right before the offending thing was back in place.

Hadley had a small device in his hand. The same thing found at all of the arsons scattered throughout the city. Shit, thought Kelly, gotta do something.

Boden and Cruz arrived at the abandoned building around 11:30. It looked like it used to be a furniture store or warehouse, now idle with neglect, graffiti littering the outside. Definitely a death trap, one way in, the same way out. Seeing the building in person made Boden think Antonio may have been right...this place just looked ripe for destruction.

Hadley was working on the contraption, really more like fiddling with it, seemed to be stalling. Kelly peered up at him praying he'd take the gag out again. One more chance. Just one.

Severide watched Hadley set the incendiary device, and braced for a small explosion. Nothing came. He must've set it on a delay. Kelly knew the time to act was now. Hadley wasn't growin' a conscience and setting him free. He had to DO something. He just didn't know if he could do something. Fatigue, exhaustion...at this point he could lift his head a few inches only.

Hadley headed toward Kelly, needing to pass him to get out. He patted his former lieutenant on the shoulder and that was the jolt Severide needed to make a move. He mustered up some hidden reserve, that place he'd delve into when he was done, spent at the scene of some fire, accident, and the call went out that someone was still inside. He never knew where it came from, but it was always there.

Kelly lifted the metal chair off the floor and drove his head straight into the back of the unsuspecting arsonist. Hadley's body was thrown straight forward his forehead hitting the cinderblock wall in front of him. He slumped to the ground, head making a sickening thud as it met the cement floor.

Kelly couldn't believe he was out, only took one rush, and the guy was down. Now what? They were down in the depths of the building, only way out a flight of stairs. He scooted his way to his escape little by little. He reached the base of the stairs staring at them, knowing it was an impossible climb, beginning to feel the heat on his back, flames growing closer. He slumped his head again taking small comfort in the fact that the smoke would take him before the flames could devour his body.

Smoke began rising from the bottom of the building about thirty minutes after Boden and Cruz arrived. Cruz saw it first doubting his eyes. Looked more like a fog coming from the structure.

"Shit!" he said reaching for his phone calling the station. Boden called Casey telling him to get Antonio over there. Both men ran in not thinking about what might meet them.

They knew from the seeping smoke it was coming from a lower level. They split up searching desperately, thick smoke becoming unbearable. Finally, the welcome sound of sirens could be heard. Boden and Cruz headed back out knowing they were done for if they stayed in, no gear, not even a turnout coat. Casey, borrowing full gear, went barreling past hardly acknowledging the two. He headed straight for the stairs, two unfamiliar firefighters were trying to keep up. He flew down them and could make out a slumping figure at the bottom. His heart was literally pounding through his chest, making his way to his friend. His hand went immediately to Kelly's neck. A pulse. He knelt down taking a small utility knife from the pocket of this coat, thanking God that every fireman carried basically the same gear. He threw Kelly over his shoulder and ran back up, pure adrenalin giving him almost superhuman strength.

He flung his mask to the side pulling his hood off never letting his eyes leave his friend. He watched the paramedics checking vitals, cutting away clothes, the usual drill. They seemed most concerned about Kelly's breathing, or not breathing. They debated on whether to intubate or not, finally settling on going with mask only. They loaded up squad's lieutenant and were off to Lakeshore.

Casey took in a deep breath, Boden by his side. Chief pat him firmly on the back.

"You did good. You did real good."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews! Glad some are still enjoying the story.**

**Okay, if you haven't read the ChiFi fanfic "One of Your Own - A Chicago Fire Story," go do so immediately. Do not pass go or collect $200, just check it out. It's my current fave, so well written, great dialogue true to the characters on the show, all Severide centric, he faces off with an arsonist, things don't go well. Sigh, poor, poor Kelly.**

**I'm winding down this fic...maybe two or three more chapters. He can only go through so much, right? Haha! Enjoy.**

* * *

"He's becoming a regular here," joked one of the nurses to Shay. Leslie's eyes were daggers, and Dawson's hands were the only things holding her back from launching on to one of Lakeshore's finest. Joking about her best friend, her hurt best friend, was not a wise move.

"Doll, I'm joking because Lieutenant Severide is going to be just fine," the nurse stammered, realizing her mistake. "He's already complaining about being in here," she continued reassuring the pair.

"Can we go back?" asked Dawson impatiently, needing to see Kelly, touch him, hear his voice. The nurse promptly led the way, knowing the doctor wouldn't like it, but hell they were all practically family now and saying no to these people was futile.

Casey rushed in seeing the women being led back. "Hey, Dawson! Wait up," he called running to catch up. He'd feared the worst, wondering how many lives his friend had, knowing he had to be running low. Tragedy was plaguing the house...they needed some good news for once, thought Casey.

"They're letting us see him? Already?" he asked not believing the answer was yes.

"He's doing well, sweetie," answered the nurse smiling at the handsome lieutenant demeanor changing to charm personified.

The three made their way into the ER bay where Kelly was being treated. He was sitting up, drinking some water, looking much better than they could have wished for. The nurse wasn't lying, he was asking about leaving already.

"Hey," he said smiling at his friends, knowing from their faces they'd been worried sick. His smile, he hoped, would make them feel better. Kelly hated that they had been frantic, desperate...he could imagine the two women he loved more than anything else scared for his life and it turned his stomach. It also made him want to hit something, someone, Hadley.

"No, cut it out… none of that," he said with the women rushing to his side, tears flowing. Both of them had their hands all over him, checking for what he had no idea.

"Hey, stop. I'm fine," he tried again, pushing their hands to the side. His chest and stomach were hurting, the tell take marks, red, inflamed...so many. His throat did feel much better, ice water doing the trick.

"You are doing well. Better than I would think is possible," said the doctor on call looking at the results of some test.

He turned to the three friends with expectant looks on their faces waiting for an update. "This is just a bag of fluids," the doctor said pointing to the lone IV hooked up to Kelly. "He was severely dehydrated. This should do the trick. The more concerning issue is his heart, being shocked that many times..." The silence was heavy as the doctor looked at the paper he was holding.

"But these results from his EKG look good, surprisingly good. I'm keeping you overnight. We're doing an echocardiogram and if all is okay on that, you can go home tomorrow."

Casey dropped his head, relief flooding over him. He squeezed Dawson and Shay in tighter. Katie had come to the ER as soon as she heard that Severide had been brought in. She knew how close her guy and the other lieutenant were and by proxy she'd grown to love squad's lieutenant. She loved the stories he had about Casey, loved the way he always had her man's back, loved the way he loved Matt too.

"Really? Again?" she teased looking at Kelly while grabbing one of Casey's hands. "You wanna give him a heart attack?" she asked not realizing the poor choice of words.

Kelly laughed rubbing his chest glad he wasn't having one. Dawson was at his side now, holding his hand.

"I'm going to be back to take you upstairs for the echo. You've got a strong heart lieutenant. You're in good shape, excellent shape actually."

"Well, duh," said Shay looking around the room for confirmation. "You've seen him? He works out all the time."

"You can tell," chimed in Katie trying to help out Shay. "I mean, that he works out. Uh, Matt works out too," she added awkwardly.

Kelly roared with laughter thinking his friend and Katie were the perfect couple. They were both a light shade of pink. "I can tell Casey works out," he managed to get out between laughs. "His body is un..." Dawson hit him in the arm to stop his words in mid- sentence.

"Ow!" he called out still laughing.

"Yeah, he's fine. Nothin' to see here, let's all go home for the night," said Shay kissing Kelly on the forehead and pretending to walk out.

"Come back. I'm done. I'm done," Kelly pleaded reaching his arms out to his best friend. Shay spun around and headed back to his side.

"I'm spendin' the night," she said rubbing Kelly's arm.

"Um, I wanted to stay, if you don't mind, Shay," said Dawson who had been eerily silent before those quiet words. Kelly looked at her questioningly. Studying her face, he realized she was not handling this well. She had the look of someone who'd aged about ten years in a day, dark circles matching the darkness of her eyes, brow furrowed, forming what looked like a permanent wrinkle.

Kelly grabbed Shay's hand tightly. "I am good. I promise. Go home and I'll see you in the morning," he said gently.

"You two dating really sucks sometimes. C'mon," Shay said nodding at Casey and Katie. "We're bein' kicked out." She smiled at Kelly and rubbed both his arms vigorously. She kissed him on his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you," she said waiting for him to say me too.

"I love you," he said kissing her forehead. "Hey," said Kelly suddenly, "what happened to Hadley?"

"Ugh," groaned Shay. "Dawson will fill you in. See you in the morning."

Gabby was by Kelly's side, glad for the sudden silence. Just the two of them. She leaned in slowly looking at his face, let her eyes travel down his bare chest covered with deep red marks. They hurt her, they did. Somewhere deep inside she could feel them.

She took his face softly in her hands, and held it looking at him, through him. She slowly brought her lips to his letting them touch, just a whisper of a touch. Kelly hadn't felt such tenderness, ever. He'd never experienced someone looking at him expecting nothing in return. There was always a look with the women he'd been with. What was it? Hunger? Wanting? Demanding? Never like this. He didn't feel uncomfortable, rushing to please. This was different.

She kissed him deeper, tongue encircling his. He flinched a little, that damn gag had worked his mouth over, been in for too long. She pulled away slightly and swept her tongue just over his lips. He tried to bring her in harder, but she pulled back.

"No. We've got time for that tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after," Gabby dropped her head to his shoulder.

They stayed like that, listening to each other's breath, feeling the warmth of each other's skin, and hearing the other's heartbeat, for a good fifteen minutes. Dawson could tell from his rhythmic breathing Kelly was out. She drew herself into a chair and tried to do the same. She drifted off finally, pushing thoughts of Kelly being kidnapped, hurt, far from her mind. When they crept back in, she cracked her eyes to see him sleeping peacefully in the bed before her.

Hadley was also sleeping peacefully in another room at Lakeshore. This room was two floors up where they kept their most seriously injured patients. He'd been dragged out of the burning building roughly, his only injury, the gaping head wound he sustained when Kelly pushed him. He had some minor smoke inhalation, but it was the head wound that had him in the ICU, the head wound that had him in a coma, the head wound that kept him from the wrath of questions Antonio Dawson had waiting for him.

His partner in crime had vanished like the smoke in the building, not a sight of her anywhere. She was a ghost, almost like she'd never been in their lives at all. Antonio hoped the vendetta was gone as well.

Kelly got out the next afternoon as promised. He was met by an extremely clean apartment and a needy, clingy Shay. He didn't dare complain. He knew he was lucky that two beautiful women loved him, cared for him, and would for the rest of their days. Benny dropped by bearing gifts, enough alcohol to wipe out the station, and a promise of a fishing trip the next time his son had three days off. Kelly could only laugh at his dad's sweet gesture and Shay's enthusiasm over all the bottles. Casey and Katie also popped in bearing cupcakes, really more for Shay, with Casey secretly slipping Kelly some Cubans. The girls didn't like the cigar smoking, but "we've gotta live a little" whispered Casey happier than Kelly'd seen him in two years. No complaints, thought Kelly as he pulled back the lever on his recliner. He knew he'd cheated death, again. He knew he was one lucky son of a bitch. Lucky to get out alive, but more than that...he was lucky to have his family.

Severide returned to work a couple of shifts later. Dawson had officially moved in for good, no longer looking for a place of her own. Kelly thanked God she didn't want them to get a place of THEir own, happy with Shay in the mix. He knew his best friend needed him, never really finding anyone since Clarice. The thought of her living alone did not feel right. He knew the living arrangements weren't traditional, some would frown on them, but he could only smile. It worked.

On shift, Kelly was dragging ass, tired, not himself. One week of that, and Casey'd noticed, tried talking to him about it. Kelly brushed him off saying it was taking a while to get his strength back, needed to hit the gym. Capp and Clarke picked up the slack without even realizing they were. Boden was so preoccupied with the bad press of a former squad member being identified as the arsonist, he barely noticed any of the men and how they were doing. Hadley was still comatose, but at least he wasn't dead. Boden didn't think the house could handle the firestorm of press that would surely follow that. One positive, Tara Little had performed a disappearing act and would hopefully be gone forever. So, no, Kelly's well being wasn't even on the radar.

Two weeks turned into three, three into four, and before anyone knew it, six months had passed. The three friends had grown accustomed to their living arrangements, Shay always knowing when the couple needed alone time. Turns out she was needing some alone time.

"Hey, gotta minute," she caught Kelly when he headed for the showers.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked seeing that look in her eyes. The look when her brain had already worked something out and now she was ready to let everyone else in. He always felt three steps behind.

"Um, you know that paramedic from 31?" she began apprehensively looking around making sure they were still alone.

"Of course. The hot one with all that black hair. Hard to forget that one," started Kelly.

"Shut up or I'm telling Gabby. Anyways, I hope you're okay with this, but I think you will be. What with Dawson and everything…I was just thinking."

"What is it Shay? Say it. I'm tryin' to get in a shower."

"Well, we were thinking about getting a place together," she finally got out.

Kelly lifted the blonde above his shoulders and swung her around until she made a very girly, un-Shay squeal. "That is some great news!" said Kelly knowing all this was about her asking him for his blessing. He was giving it.

"I'm glad you're okay with this. We're good right?"

"Always," he answered.

Dawson couldn't believe that Shay hadn't told her first. She knew that Kelly and Leslie had that best friend thing going on, something that none of them were really invited to, but she also knew that she was the go to person on all matters romantic. Kelly didn't really want to hear about Shay's sex life, those details. He wanted to know when things got serious, and wanted to know that the person was gonna treat his roommate right. Other than that he was good being in the dark.

"Can't believe she didn't tell me anything," said Dawson.

"Don't go all girl on me," teased Kelly. "Let's just be happy for her."

"I am. Hey, I get you all to myself," she said reaching her arms around her man. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too," he echoed putting his arms around her, thinking of getting her alone in the apartment that night. The chemistry the two had could not be denied. They still felt tingly all over when they touched, even the accidental brushing of arms touching in the firehouse. What began as a smack in the showers transformed into a passionate relationship. That night was no exception. It felt special, a little different. They knew Shay would be moving out soon and they would be a couple living together, just the two of them. It was a new level of commitment Kelly hadn't experience since Renee Whaley. Even then, he was so young it felt like playing grown up, not like now with Gabby.

Six weeks later Dawson felt like someone had taken her stomach and turned it inside out. She couldn't stop throwing up, kneeling at the toilet, Kelly holding her hair back, rubbing her back with his other hand. "Get the hell over here," he'd texted Shay thinking he better take Gabby to the hospital. How could one little person have so much throw up in her, he thought.

Shay let herself in as usual and headed up to the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" asked Shay knowing Kelly was probably overreacting.

"She hasn't stopped throwing up. We need to get her to the hospital," said Kelly wetting a washcloth for Gabby to wipe her mouth.

"Hold up, cowboy," said Shay feeling Dawson's head. "She's got no fever. You have any sharp pains, girl?"

"No, just nauseous," answered Gabby between heaves.

"I'd guess flu. Let's get her to the bed, I'll get some emetrol. She'll be better, Kel, it's not an emergency, I promise." Shay rubbed his shoulders on the way down to get a Gatorade and the medicine.

Kelly doubted his best friend's medical prowess, but he did what he was told and got Dawson to bed, their bed. Shay helped settle her in and left once she hadn't thrown up in a while. Kelly watched her all night hearing horror stories about people choking to death when they vomited in their sleep. The nausea passed and Gabby slept well completely exhausted from losing every bit of food in her stomach.

She decided to stop by the clinic the next day to make sure everything was okay. The nausea had come on so quickly, it was strange...she just didn't feel right.

Kelly was also getting checked out...a follow-up with the cardiologist to make sure everything was back to normal. Didn't mention it to Dawson, no point, routine.

Both had news for the other, one nervous but excited, pretty sure, yes, definitely sure this was a good thing. The other dreading the conversation to come, what to say, still trying to comprehend the information, the brain not really taking it in.

Back at the firehouse, Dawson found Kelly cleaning, or fixing some tool, looked like some kind of saw. There were so many pieces, it seemed he would never get it back together.

"Hey," she said plopping down at the table beside him.

"Hey," he answered barely looking up, fiddling with some piece that wouldn't go back on. "Damn!" he yelled throwing it to the side.

"Hey," Dawson repeated. Kelly looked up at her smiling face, aggravation fading. "Can we have dinner in tonight? Don't feel like going to my parents. I'll cancel."

"Sure," said Kelly knowing there must be more. "Uh, why? What's up?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said cryptically. "You'll see."


	20. Chapter 20

That night Gabby made a huge feast whipped up in record time. Kelly jumped in to help when he could, but felt more in the way than anything else. He chopped when she asked, stirred when she asked, but inevitably she kind of nudged him over to do it her way.

"Uh, you tryin' to tell me something?" he laughed with her last push, when she lightly shoved him to the side to take over at the stove.

"No, you're doing great," she smiled lying through her teeth. "Just great," she teased while nodding her head no.

"I'm going to sit and drink my beer, if you can spare me," said Kelly sitting at the dining room table watching his girl at work.

"You look tired. You sit and watch the master," Dawson replied only half joking.

Kelly sat down to the spread before him and knew he was in fact the luckiest man alive. He'd gone through many women before Dawson, too many, but it was worth it. Casey was just saying at the end of shift, "We've been through a lot, and I don't want to jinx it, but I think we both hit pay dirt."

"You got that right, buddy," intoned Kelly slapping his friend on the back. "We are two lucky SOB's."

Now, he dug in worrying about what to say to this woman before him. How to tell her some not so great news. Wondering if he should say anything…ruin the evening. He vaguely remembered that she had news of her own. She'd been so nervous, excited, he figured it had to be something with the career. Maybe she'd finally decided to take the plunge to medical school. Whatever it was he knew he'd be right there with her every step, just as she would be for him. May end up being there for him.

"You're lost in your thoughts Severide," said Dawson startling Kelly. "And I don't think it's just the masterpiece I've made," she continued looking at him, studying his face, particularly that scowl on his face. She put her fork down waiting for him to answer.

He'd been different the past few weeks, maybe a month. Somewhat distant, but not to her, she thought. He was the same old Kelly with her, affectionate, caring, always her before him, but just something not right.

"Mmmm, this is really great," he said mouth full. "You had news?" he questioned putting another forkful in.

"Yes, but I feel like you do too."

"Ladies first," he said flashing that grin. That was all she needed, courage intact, I can do this, she told herself.

She got up and headed to the fridge, peeking back at Kelly once, huge smile on her face. She pulled out a beautiful tres leches cake, he recognized at once. One of his favorite desserts since she'd made him the first one about six months ago.

"Hey, let's hold up on the dessert. I'm not even done eatin' all this," he laughed as she brought the cake toward the table. He looked at it and saw writing or some decoration on the top. Not like Dawson at all. She never decorated the cakes she made. He squinted his eyes to make out the top.

His mouth dropped open as he read, "Congratulations!" That was all it said, but there was no mistaking the picture underneath. It was one of those baby cakes he'd seen when someone was havin' a baby. There was a bird, a stork, carrying a baby in a blanket in its mouth.

Kelly stopped chewing, not knowing what to say. It took a few seconds for his brain to make sense of the cake, to see what it meant to him.

"Holy shit!" he cried out jumping from his chair and picking up Gabby launching her into his arms. She lost her breath a little, not expecting this pure joy, happiness, unfiltered happiness. Kelly was pretty reserved when it came to happy emotions, now piss him off, and look out. But this, she'd never seen.

"This is not a joke?" he asked suddenly getting serious and letting her feet touch the ground a little.

"Nope," she answered, smile not letting up.

Dinner was officially over. Kelly was non-stop talking, also not really like him. Making plans, thinking out loud on how to child-proof the apartment, or did Gabby think they needed a new place, they could do that too. The crib, they needed to get the crib, and a dresser, and one of those things to change the baby on.

"Hold up, hold up," laughed Dawson. "I'm not due for another seven months. We don't need to do anything right now."

"I want to do somethin' right now," said Kelly wide grin spread across his face looking more devilish than ever.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think you got an idea."

Dawson didn't have time to answer as Kelly attacked her, lifting her up on his shoulder and carrying her upstairs. She didn't have time to ask what he wanted to talk about. She didn't have time to notice he was dragging a little on the way up the stairs, not enough to really notice, just enough to "feel" it. She didn't have time for much, other than to meet the lieutenant's lips as they met hers and take her away to a place she'd grown accustomed to.

Mama and Papi Dawson were beside themselves with the happy news. They both had tears in their eyes, so excited, yet also thinking of the baby that had never formed…the baby that was never really a baby.

Mr. Dawson cried right along with his wife. The only one not crying was Antonio. He was thrilled for his sister; he wasn't sure what to make of this "forever" thing between her and Severide. He'd respected Kelly from the day he first met him. He also knew his reputation, and the fact he'd earned it. He'd already given Kelly the "if you hurt my sister" speech months earlier, but he felt the urge to repeat it, in case it was forgotten.

Before he could start, Kelly jumped in. "You can get that look off your face. If anyone's gettin' hurt in this relationship, it's gonna be me. I'm all in, so don't worry."

Antonio brought Kelly in for a hug, then pulled away quickly when all eyes were on the two men. Apparently, words had not been forgotten. He knew he had a bad case of "no one will ever be good enough for my baby sister" but he also knew this guy came close.

You would have thought Shay was having Kelly's baby with the reaction. Kelly insisted on telling her himself, not sure how she would react. Her eyes grew to saucers in amazement, then her smile lit up the whole coffee shop. All the customers turned when she let out a squeal that sounded more animal than human.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she screamed. "I'm going to be not just any aunt, but the BEST aunt," she yelled to all around them.

Kelly laughed at his best friend realizing that it was impossible for her to not feel joy when he was happy. Would be that way forever. He felt the same. When she returned briefly to Clarice and was so happy, it was hard for Kelly not to be happy for her. He knew Clarice was bad news, knew it wouldn't end well, but he also knew Shay was in love. He would always support that. No matter what.

"I need your advice too," said Kelly growing serious.

Shay immediately knew something was wrong. The way he switched from thrilled baby excitement to somber worried face...Leslie knew her best friend was hurting. Her smile vanished.

"Kelly, what? You're scaring me."

"It's okay. It's okay," Kelly said more to himself than his friend. "I had my follow up with the doctor." And then he just stopped.

"Oh crap. Jesus, say something!"

"It's crap." Kelly hung his head not wanting to go on but knowing he had to. He'd brought it up. He couldn't leave her hanging like that. He didn't think he could say the words. Those words he heard that he hadn't said aloud. They'd played out in his brain over and over but never leaving his lips.

"The specialist, cardiologist said I might have to go on LTD."

"You can't do that," said Shay simply, as if her words were law.

Kelly told his friend about his heart being weakened, it hadn't recovered the way they'd hoped, it was functioning at about eighty percent...could live a long productive life. He was so angry all he kept thinking was bullshit. That and if he could wrap his hands around Tara Little's neck... Then Dawson had her news and everything didn't seem so desperate, so hopeless. How could he be upset when they were going to bring a baby, their baby, into the world?

"Surgery. There has to be a surgery. You had a freaking broken neck. This is nothing." Shay was nodding her head no, not wrapping her brain around this news.

"They said it was more about treating symptoms, resting, not overexerting."

"You don't know how to NOT overexert. No, you're fighting this."

"I needed to hear that, Shay. I didn't wanna seem like a prick who wants it all, can't be happy with what I've got."

"You are that prick who wants it all. You're gonna get it. Don't forget it. We'll figure this out."

Then Shay proceeded to chastise Kelly for not telling Dawson. They'd do it together.

"Aren't pregnant women more emotional. Maybe we shouldn't say anything."

"Just shut up," Shay shook her head. "Sometimes you're so dumb."

They told Dawson that night. Shay said it wouldn't wait and there was no reason to be all dark and secretive. Kelly was not going on long term disability, ever. No way. Her confidence gave him the confidence to tell Gabby. His cockiness was a Severide trademark. Shay said so. He knew it had to be true.

Dawson went from a high unparalleled in her entire life to an almost manic worry, that feeling that this can't be happening, no, no way.

Seeing her face, Kelly immediately thought he'd done the wrong thing. Shoulda kept my damn mouth shut, he thought. He glared at Shay mad at his best friend, not really knowing why.

"I don't want you worryin' about this. It's gonna be fine. We've got a baby comin'. That's the important thing. Right?"

Apparently not with the way Dawson reacted. She was heartbroken, plain and simple. How could she plan for a baby if she wasn't going to have the father of her child right alongside her, sharing in all the milestones…those first baby steps, that first tooth, the words she was sure were going to be dada.

Dawson didn't hear long term disability; she heard death sentence. She knew how Kelly was, how he couldn't live without squad. He'd given up Renee to have experimental surgery…chose his career over love. There was no way in hell he could be happy without the rescues, the danger, the family at 51.

"I promise, this'll be alright. We'll work it out," pleaded Kelly with Shay nodding her head in agreement.

"Gabby, we're going to get through this," added Shay.

"WE are not getting through anything. This is Kelly's heart. We're talking about what he loves more than anything el…" her voice broke and a torrent of tears came pouring out. She buried her face in her hands and could feel familiar hands wrapping around her shoulders.

"I don't want you upset. Dammit, Shay, I told you I shouldn't say anything yet," Kelly wanted to turn on someone, someone right in front of him. Tara was nowhere to be found. Shay seemed the easiest target.

He drew in a breath. "I'm sorry. Shay, I didn't mean any of that shit. I just don't want you upset, Gabby. Not in your condition."

"My condition. I don't have a condition. You're the one with a condition."

Shay and Kelly finally got Gabby calmed down enough to see a little light at the end of an extremely dark tunnel that was Kelly's health. They all agreed to keep this under wraps for the time being. No one had to know at the station, and no one in their families yet either. No reason worrying them.

Kelly made all the appointments he was supposed to make after his follow up. Gabby and Shay insisted on going to every single one. They agreed to focus on the baby, all the joy and excitement that it brought and try not to worry about something they knew nothing about. They would find out more. Whatever that "more" was, they would work with it.

Dawson suffered from sleepless night after sleepless night. She looked at the slumbering man beside her and wondered how he could doze off so easily. She watched him breathe, admiring his handsome face for minutes at a time. When she rubbed the front of his hair gently, he scowled slightly, moving his hand to swat away whatever was bothering him. She smiled thinking about how far they had come. They'd gone from barely friends, really acquaintances, putting up with each other because of obligations to Shay and Casey, to forming a family together, bringing a baby into this world. She couldn't believe that their shower smackdown ended up here with her loving someone so completely she couldn't imagine her life without him. It was cliché and she thought that the people who said that were full of b.s. But now, experiencing it for the first time, she knew it existed. The thought of going on without the lieutenant next to her was unbearable and shook her to the depths of her existence. She pushed the thought far away for now. Nothing to worry about yet, she told herself. The appointments are all next week. Then we'll know something, she said aloud, rubbing her still flat stomach.


End file.
